


黑籃乙女向-魔宮傳

by LoveopXX



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveopXX/pseuds/LoveopXX
Summary: 宮鬥劇paro 古風 乙女向 BG 會有肉





	1. 章1&2

黑籃魔宮傳  
章一  
十二月底，在聖誕節和新年的即將到來之下，人們全都處在最歡樂的時光中。而對於熱血的高中男孩們來說也是他們能快樂度過的日子，就算是籃球部的運動健將們也是不能不被那佳節的氣氛感染。不過他們還是他們，即使是寒冷的下雪冬天裡，他們對籃球的熱情也是絲毫不減。在激烈的冬季盃比賽過後，他們幾個剛好在這週末裡全聚在東京也就難得相約打一場街頭籃球。  
黃昏時分，一座籃球場上有七個身影在追逐著一顆球，他們鮮豔的髮色在場邊燈光照耀下閃著彩虹的光輝。很快的，藏青色髮的男孩如青藍的炫風般一個飛躍，暗紅色髮的防守少年也跳起，卻被對方一個巧妙地換手把球灌進球框裡。兩人落下，球彈地後滾走了，兩個男孩互相瞪著對方，但在要開口互罵前其他的少年們已經上前調停了。激烈衝突被化解掉了，一旁的茜紅色少年這時穩重地提醒時間差不多該結束這場街籃賽了。心情還是很浮躁的一藍一紅少年們一邊瞪著彼此一邊收拾東西。高頭大馬的七個男孩終於浩浩蕩蕩地離開了街頭籃球場，準備往車站方向移動。經過便利商店時，身高最高的紫髮少年率先彎進去買零食，其他人也有幾個陸續進出購買運動飲料。  
當他們又繼續走在充滿節慶歡樂氣氛的寒冬街頭上，卻與擦肩而過的各色人們始終無法完全融入。當最後一道太陽光消失，夜幕降臨下好像有股莫名的不寧靜的感覺潛藏在這神聖月份的氛圍中，另一種刺骨的寒冷感在侵襲著這個世界。漸漸地街上的行人全都紛紛盡快散去走避，原本熱鬧的氣氛完全消失無蹤。只剩下少年們還在路上行走。明明無風無雪卻還是冷的可怕，彷彿這世界只剩下寒冷。連邊上商店裡播放的聖誕歌曲也不知不覺地被消音了聽不見，彩色裝飾燈的聖誕樹、馴鹿、聖誕老人、天使全都忽明忽滅。如此怪異現象下，少年們依然繼續朝車站邁進，在到達一個十字路口處時，周圍的路燈忽然全黑了，整個像大停電一般全被黑暗包圍。  
這將是他們人生的轉折點。  
正當他們以為只是單純的停電而已時，黑子絕佳的觀察力發覺前頭有異狀，有一位長髮女性在如此大冬日居然連外套都沒有穿，身形落寞地在馬路口徘徊著。這時一輛貨車正快速的逼近，而女子居然抬腳緩緩走向車道，這下絕對會被貨車撞上的。同一時間赤司也已察覺到那名女子的異樣，和黑子一起開口喚道：  
「青峰！」  
「火神君！」  
被喊到名字的二人一瞬野性直覺開啟，同時發現了危急關頭並衝了出去。不過青峰以較快的速度到達，大手一個撈抓住了女子的手，一個勁就把她一把拉回人行道了。而貨車則緊貼著女子的身體不到五公分的距離以高速衝過馬路，紅色的尾燈很快地消失在視線中。  
「喂！你這傢伙很危險啊！」青峰緊環抱著被他拉回人行道的女子，氣急敗壞地罵道。  
「不要緊吧！」晚一點趕到火神在一旁也擔憂的大聲問道。  
「啊⋯⋯」女子輕叫了一聲，沒有回嘴。  
她把腳步站穩、微微上揚臉對著還護著她的青峰  
「大冬天的你怎麼沒穿外套呢！」黃瀨紳士地脫了自已的外套給女子披上，一般他不會這麼對不認識的女性如此友善親密，但眼前這位疑似想不開的小姐實在無法不對她伸出援手。  
「這個紅豆湯就勉強先讓給你的唷。」綠間離的不近不遠，側著身一手遞出剛從自動販賣機買的熱紅豆湯，似乎覺得自己不得不表示一些善心而感到不悅。女子伸手接過了那瓶熱呼呼的罐裝紅豆湯，低低的道謝了一聲，猶豫了幾秒後才打開品嚐。見到人家喝了，綠間稍稍有點安心，維持同樣一號表情轉過頭來仔細觀察人家。  
「嗯⋯那⋯這個給你一個吧！」紫原有樣學樣地也給出了自已剛買的零食，從薯片袋裡拿了一片給人家。要他割愛一整袋，還是太難為他了。女子接過了他給的薯片，一樣在道謝後放入口內品嚐。  
「你有什麼困難嗎？」赤司溫聲關懷問道，心中思量著是不是該報警或叫救護車為女子尋求正當幫助，不過還是試著先溝通看看再說。  
畢竟都還是心善的孩子們，第一次遇上這種事就發揮了暖心的舉動，展現了人性的光輝。孰不知這善舉卻將為他們大家牽扯進去一趟不可思議的冒險。  
「你們⋯以為我要自殺嗎？」女子低垂著頭，語氣滿是驚訝地求證道。  
「不是嗎？不然你幹嘛亂闖馬路！」青峰沒好氣的怒沖沖地回道。  
女子聽後身體愣了一下，但隨之她卻放聲大笑起來：「呵呵呵⋯哈哈哈哈哈～～！」  
她就這麼如癲狂般的仰天長笑了好一段時間，笑得令七個男孩都被她嚇的不清，心想她是不是真的瘋了。而且她的笑聲有股令人不寒而慄的感覺⋯⋯  
「哈哈哈～！啊⋯真是的，居然被誤會成要自殺甚至淪落到路人都來關心⋯吾還真是⋯失敗啊⋯⋯」女子自言自語的說了一番，言語中透露出一股深深的無奈。女子一副像是陷入了自我厭惡的氣氛，之後她深吸一口氣平靜好情緒，站穩腳步後將她肩上黃瀨給的外套拿下並交還予他。手上那喝完的鋁罐她隨手一甩，居然離奇地正中回收桶的口，在這群籃球好手驚訝的注視下柯噹一聲入洞。隨後，女子抬起臉正面對著他們七個，以宣讀官方聲明的語氣說道：  
「放心吧，我是絕不會尋死的。有你們如此關愛，我是不會浪費的，我還會再度成功。為此我要感謝你們對我的照顧，因為你們伸出的援手，已經為我帶來了勝利⋯」說完，女子真誠地對著他們鞠躬感謝，本來向救命恩人致謝就是應該的，可當他們受了這女子的鞠躬時卻感覺有一陣強烈的震盪，有種重物壓在他們頭頂上的重量感。正當他們覺得快要被壓的冒冷汗了，那股異常的壓力感卻在女子直起了腰後消失掉了，實在是令人感到更加詭異。  
在少年們還訝異於剛才那奇怪的壓迫力時，女子卻又有了奇異的舉動，她不知從哪裏拿出了光彩耀人的東西在手掌心裡。  
「這你們七人都有一個，將來不論遇到了什麼劫難時都可以無事渡過。你們對我的再造之恩功不可沒，救人一命勝造七級浮屠，救吾於一時可勝過修行七世。」女子幾乎是強硬地拉過了他們每一個人的手然後將那些發光的物品交給他們。只不過這次和女子的肢體接觸，他們卻一瞬感受到女子的手是寒冷的。吃驚之餘想問對方到底是什麼時，女子卻已經轉身走開了。  
「就當作是晚到的聖誕禮物收下吧。」女子拋下這句話後，她的身影便快速隱滅在漆黑的街道上。  
「喂！」火神嘹亮的嗓門想叫住女子，但他這一叫就如同破除了魔法般，一瞬間光亮全都回來了。邊上的商家裡傳來播放聖誕歌曲的音樂，歡快的曲調和歌詞內容也再次籠罩街頭。甚至前後都忽然出現了許多行人們，完全恢復了正常的景象。  
「這⋯到底是⋯？」  
「難道是做夢？」  
「根本是遇上靈異事件了吧？」  
「咦咦咦！！！！」火神、青峰、黃瀨三人的恐怖驚叫聲劃破了寒冷的冬夜。一旁沒叫的紫原、赤司、綠間、黑子無聲地思索著這詭異的相遇，應該不會是靈異事件吧？  
「你們三個，別胡思亂想了，她只是轉進了前面的巷子走了。」赤司開口制止了那三個哇哇大叫的怕鬼族，不過其實他說的是謊言，因為就連他的眼都看到那名女子真正的去向。然而鬼怪是沒有科學根據的不存在物，一定只是錯覺而已，他如此堅持的想到。  
「但，她給的這是什麼的唷？」綠間手舉到眼前，眼鏡鏡片映照著掌心中那發光的東西。  
其他人聽聞也紛紛拿近至眼前觀看，耀眼的光芒慢慢黯淡下去後，靜靜躺在他們手中的是七顆琉璃珠，簡直像彈珠玩具一樣。  
「難道是街頭整人節目嗎？」紫原的一番話說出了他們全部人的心聲。  
「搞什麼嘛？原來是整人的啊！」  
「就是嘛！果然不可能在街上遇到鬼什麼的⋯哈哈哈！」  
「現在的整人節目真是的，欸難道我們剛才全被拍下來了嗎？」  
原本怕的要死的紅藍黃三人切換成尷尬傻笑逃避的模式和上電視的興奮心情。  
這時的他們還不知道自己遇上了一生的對象，也不知道會在未來經歷那麼多的福禍。他們在明日太陽升起前將會展開一場漫長的奇幻旅程。血氣方剛、年輕氣盛、天真爛漫的籃球少年們將會在異世界中脫胎換骨。他們最終將攀登至高峰，卻也會永遠失去作為人類最重要的靈魂。那位女子非鬼非人、亦神亦是魔，他們和她的這個接觸到底是幸亦或不幸，最終也只有他們自己才能下定論。

章二  
七人各自分開後回到東京的自宅，吃飯、洗澡過後就進入溫暖的被窩裡入睡了。明天赤司、紫原就要各自回京都和秋田了，為了明日的舟車勞頓他們都早早上床睡覺了。至於他們得到的那幾顆彈珠，幸好沒有因為覺得是惡作劇而丟掉，而勉強看在那七彩顏色好看上把它們收在房中櫃子的抽屜裡。  
在他們全都陸陸續續地進入夢鄉後，幽暗的房間裡有股會流動黑暗從房間的角落滲出如石油一般滾滾溢出，在少年們毫無察覺之下將他們覆蓋住。此刻才驚醒的他們只來的及掙扎了幾下就忽然整個人有種⋯⋯消失掉了⋯⋯  
⋯⋯⋯⋯  
渾渾噩噩地不知過了多久，黑子費力地張開眼睛，卻是一片黑暗什麼也看不到。腳試著站立，發現有地可以站，但方位不清楚之下也不敢亂走。腳邊忽然有一股毛絨絨的東西擦過他的感覺，還發出汪汪聲。  
「是二號嗎？」  
「汪汪！」小狗發出興奮的回應，黑子摸黑將它抱起。  
正當他也想勉強提高音量呼喊求救時，從四面八方湧入大量的呼叫人聲。  
「喂！有人嗎？」  
「喂喂！」  
「有沒有人啊？」  
「誰都好，拜託回答一聲！」  
「嗯？是前輩他們的聲音。」認出是熟人的聲音讓黑子不自覺地開口說道。  
「剛才⋯是黑子嗎？」  
「隊長，伊月前輩，小金井前輩，還有土田前輩是嗎？」  
「啊啊，還有水戶部也在，雖然看不到也聽不到他，但他就在我身邊。」回答的是講話帶貓音的小金井。  
「這樣啊，水戶部前輩好。」  
「水戶部問黑子你沒事吧？」小金井了解水戶部的無聲話語技術即使在黑暗中也行的通。  
「我沒事，還有二號也跟我一起⋯可是這是怎麼回事？」黑子禮貌地回覆到。  
「喂～喂有人嗎？」拉長音的呼喊聲傳來。  
「是木吉！」日向立刻認出了來人。  
「喔！是日向嗎？好黑啊，你在哪啊？」木吉前輩的聲音在黑暗中也是爽朗陽光的感覺，可是高頭大馬的他卻不小心撞到了日向。  
「喂！笨蛋不要撞我！」被撞到的日向怒吼道。  
「喂喂！！有人在嗎？」這次的呼叫如雷吼般傳來。  
「是火神君！」搭檔的黑子當然馬上識別出大嗓子是誰。  
「火神，聲音太大了！」日向也被震的耳痛而抱怨道。  
「隊長！抱歉，還有黑子也在？」  
「我們大家都在喔。」  
「喔喂～有誰在嗎？」  
「是降旗他們的聲音。」這回火神聽出了是被稱為一年級三人組的呼喊。  
「是前輩們！太好了！」那三人高興的聲音中都帶著哭腔。  
正當他們誠凜一群人全確認完彼此後，忽然有除了誠凜隊員以外的聲音插入。  
「是誠凜的人嗎？」  
「這聲音⋯海常的笠松前輩？」  
「是誠凜的大家嗎？小黑子你在嗎？小黑子你在哪裏啊？」一個讓大家都覺得吵又惱人的高亢聲急急地喊叫著。  
「黃瀨你吵死了！」笠松暴怒的罵道，反射動作的揮打了過去，結果⋯⋯  
「哦哇！」傳來了不是黃瀨的痛哀。  
「嗯？是森山嗎？」笠松這才發現他打錯人了。  
「唔⋯⋯」森山不知道被打到哪了，痛的說不出話來。  
「森山！你不要緊吧？」小堀關心的詢問道。  
「思（森）山前輩，你沒事吧？！」口齒不清的早川也出聲問道。  
正當一群人在黑暗裡亂成一團時，又出現了另一個他們雙方都很熟悉的聲音。  
「呦呦～有人嗎？」獨特的關西腔響起了。  
「喂！有沒有人啊？」  
「有人在的話請回答一聲。」  
「對不起，對不起，有人嗎？」  
「桐皇的！」笠松認出了這幾個聲音的主人。  
「嗯？誠凜和海常的啊，那哲在嗎？」  
「青峰君，你好。」  
「青峰！」  
「啊？火神也在啊，真吵。」  
「小青峰，我也在啊！」黃瀨趕緊跳出來，深怕人家不知道他在。  
「黃瀨你很吵啦。」  
「你好過分哦，小青峰！」  
「就說很煩了啦。」野性直覺告訴他黃瀨想撲過來，青峰立刻閃躲，卻一腳踩到了若松。  
「喂！青峰你踩到我腳了！」若松氣呼呼地喊道。  
「誰叫你擋路。」  
「青峰你這混蛋啊！」  
在氣氛瀰漫著濃厚的火藥味時，一陣陣歡樂的喊聲傳來，打斷了原本的空氣。  
「喂喂喂呀啊！有人聽到嗎？」  
「高尾不要在我耳邊亂吼，很吵。」  
「欸欸～小真好過份，我是在求救啊。」  
「喂⋯高尾你那個喂是怎樣啊？那麼歡樂的喊聲哪是在求救啊！小心我揍你啊！」  
「欸！宮地前輩。」  
「宮地算了啦，現在不是吵這種事的時候。」  
「就是啊，宮地冷靜一些吧。」  
「秀德的！」  
「誠凜的？」  
「啊，還有海常和桐皇都在。」  
「哇哈哈哈哈哈！太驚人了居然遇到了誠凜、海常、桐皇。」高尾笑點大爆發的高音頻的大笑出來。  
「高⋯尾⋯」綠間的低沉的發火警告著。  
剛好拯救了高尾的是一聲慵懶的長音碎碎念著：「哇～好黑啊！什麼都看不見⋯零食在哪？」  
「敦！敦！這麼黑你不要亂走！」後頭跟著一個柔和的美聲擔憂的要他別亂跑。  
「喂！誰撞我啊！」一個雄壯威武的聲音指責的問道  
「下巴猩猩這麼黑看不到感覺終於好一點了。」  
「福井你！」  
「但是還是很吵阿魯，猩猩。」  
「為什麼這種時候還要叫我猩猩啊！」  
「陽泉的人嗎？」確認了來者也是熟人。  
「欸？是誠凜？」  
還未來得及和新加入的寒暄問候，緊接著又有其他的人聲登場了。  
「喂喂喂喂～！！有人嗎？有人嗎？拜託回答一聲啊！」高聲又急衝衝地像小狗吠叫的喊聲清楚地朝著他們接近。急促的叫喊聲  
「吼唷～喂！！！有人嗎？」巨大如熊吼叫般的聲音接著響起。  
「等等呀！你們兩個不要對著我吼啊，人家的耳膜快受不住了啦～」細高如女性般的第三個聲音抱怨地喊道。  
「玲央姊現在不是小聲說話的時候了，拜託啦！有沒有人啊？」  
「葉山、根武谷、實渕，這個時候更需要冷靜，不要慌亂。」一個沈穩霸氣的聲調傳來，就這一句就立刻壓制住了吵鬧的另外三人。  
「是赤司君嗎？」黑子細柔的嗓音問道。  
「黑子嗎？」  
「是的，赤司君和洛山的前輩們都在嗎？」  
「確實如此，我們洛山的全員都在。」  
「居然連赤司和洛山都在。」日向的語氣充滿了不可思議。  
「還有黛前輩也在。」赤司再補上一句說道。  
「咦？原來黛前輩也在啊⋯⋯」日向心想著無存在感的人在黑暗中哪可能知道啊，他又沒說話。  
「⋯切⋯啊，不知怎麼的突然身處這一片黑暗中。」被點名的黛有些不滿被直接點到而必須要開口，只好應聲回答。  
「哦⋯哦⋯⋯所以⋯」日向才正要總結一下時，卻聽到了他最痛恨的一個的人的聲音打斷了他。  
「哼哈，是你們誠凜乖孩子們啊，在黑暗裡也能聞到那噁心的天真。」  
「這聲音是⋯花宮！」日向驚訝的語氣裡還帶著恨意。  
「噗啵，欸～在的呀。」口香糖吹破的聲音挾帶的痞痞的腔調。  
「我們霧崎第一都在啦！」  
「沒錯，所以忽略我們可是不行的。」  
「暗暗的很好睡呢⋯」  
「什麼嘛！怎麼是你們這群討厭的傢伙們！」火神同樣毫不客氣地嗆道。  
「哼，腦子一下子就發熱的小孩子就是這麼愛大吵大鬧。」花宮自然也不甘示弱地回擊道。  
「你說什麼！？」被激怒的火神大聲質問道。  
「別吵了，火神，現在不是時候。」以冷靜頭腦著名的伊月出聲勸退了發怒的火神。  
「沒錯，火神君，請冷靜一點。」黑子也開口要搭檔別衝動。  
「汪！」  
「咦！二號⋯」火神嚇得聲音都聽得出在發抖，怒火一下就全消了。  
「總之，先來確認一下人數吧，請大家報一下。洛山全員在。」自然掌握大局領導的赤司一語切入重點。  
「誠凜全隊在。」  
「海常的隊員們都在。」  
「我們秀德全在。」  
「桐皇的大夥們也都有呦。」  
「陽泉的我們也在。」  
「哼，我們霧崎第一的都在。」  
「喂！等等還有老子我！」忽然有一道陌生的聲音硬生生打斷了人家的說話。  
「你⋯！」  
「是灰崎！」  
「⋯祥吾君⋯⋯」  
「你這傢伙怎麼也在！？」  
「啊——啊？哪曉得啊！睡的正好就突然在這了，你們這些渣子以為老子愛來啊！」被喚做灰崎的來者回話態度極差的頂回了他人不歡迎他的問話。  
「你這傢伙什麼意思呀！」跟他有過過節的其他人也被激怒了，一時間氣氛鬧的不可開交，若不是因為在黑暗中恐怕早就動起手來了。  
幸好在這時出現了一個能制止住這難堪局面繼續延燒下去的救星。  
「啊那個⋯不好意思打擾，不過我也在就是了。」一聲悠揚朗朗的禮貌男音出現了。  
「虹村⋯⋯桑。」原本囂張的灰崎突然像泄氣的皮球般，整個聲音都變弱了，最後還不忘加上尊稱。  
「修！」與來者感情較好的冰室語氣中充滿了喜悅。  
「是⋯誰？」  
「帝光時的前隊長，虹村前輩你好。」赤司完美的給出了對方身份介紹和禮貌地對前隊長問候道。  
「啊，大家好，敝姓虹村。說來剛才灰崎你說話口氣很大啊⋯」一開始的語氣裡有些不自在但還是有禮地對大家自我介紹著，可卻話鋒一轉用恐怖的語氣對著灰崎。  
「要⋯要你囉嗦！你已經不是我的隊長了說⋯」灰崎話都說的抖抖地，卻還是死性不改的逞口舌之快。  
「哦⋯果然口氣變的很大啊，你這小子在哪？等我抓到你你就知道了⋯」虹村氣的咬牙放話一定要狠狠修理這不聽話的後輩。  
「大家都不要再衝動了。現在在這一片黑暗中，應該要先想辦法找出照明方式。大家請檢查一下身上有帶些什麼。」赤司實在不得不站出來主持場面以免再發生糾紛，如今最要緊的是有光亮然後了解他們到底在哪裏。  
可惜大家摸了半天都紛紛表示口袋裡什麼都是空的，因為他們全都身穿睡衣，根本連手機都沒有帶。這下覺得事情真的大條了，眾人心都涼了一半。  
「完了啦！這下沒有辦法了！」  
在他們陷入絕望中時，忽然某幾位少年感覺口袋裡莫名有東西一沉，手摸進去一碰才發現是個圓圓的東西。當他們拿出來那一霎那之間七彩的光芒綻放，使得原本漆黑一團的黑暗裡終於能看清彼此。隨後那七顆珠的亮光聚成一條路，指引著他們前往。眾人又驚又喜以為有救了，便直接一股腦追跑了過去。一跑起來才發現這地面感覺不像是硬實的土地，反而有種彈力感，令人有種腳步輕盈飛彈般。跑著跑著忽然像是穿過了黑暗的阻擋，能正常的視物。然而，所見之景象卻是令人感到訝異。  
眼前聳立著一座朱紅色的大門，抬頭望去幾乎不見頂，左右兩旁也是延伸不斷的大石所建築的城牆。大門上有一個巨大的符號，一隻展翅翱翔的鳳凰舞動著九條長尾巴、牠的下方則有一隻蝙蝠、一匹狼，動物中間有一個極難看懂的古文字格式的“妖”字和更看不懂的奇怪文字以圓狀圈住外圍，最外圍由一條蛇圈圓包成一個巨大的圖案。  
「何者來此？」在他們都還仔細觀察著這般景象時，一聲清亮的男聲忽然於空氣中傳來，隨後一個人影從上空落下站起。出現的是一位身材瘦長的男性，黑卷曲的髮蓋至眼眉處，瀏海下是一雙驚異的紫色眼珠。他穿的衣服是大開胸膛的貼身白長袍，脖子胸前和腰部及手腕都掛有金光閃閃的首飾。他樣貌非常秀美陰柔，有些像冰室那般的微冷秀麗，但同樣地他也不是個單純的漂亮男子，他眼神中透露出警戒直盯著他們看。  
「你們是⋯人類？」男子看了一圈後，他語氣帶有驚訝和懷疑的問道。  
「咦？欸⋯是的？」高尾反應最快的以疑問句形回答道。  
「這真是離奇，怎麼會有人類能到達此世？而且還都是陽壽未盡的如此年幼的孩子們⋯」紫眸生輝的男子訝異地自言自語說道。  
「那個，請問這到底是哪裡？」高尾繼續鼓起最大的勇氣和好奇心問道。  
美男子聽了他的提問後，直直望著高尾邊立正站好恭敬地向門上的徽章圖案雙手做一恭拜姿行禮後，開口宣告道：  
「此世乃人世與陰間當中獨立的長夜之地，夜常世國，由大闇聖魔神祖皇帝陛下所治理統帥的世界。這個世間，東西方共處、容納百妖百鬼和夜月子民的永恆國度。此地乃西虎門是由我孔雀負責管理的出入口。」說到此男子停頓了一會，似乎是對這群高中生們瞪大雙眼、一臉驚訝的表情感到滿意，才接著說道：  
「簡單來說，不是普通人類能來的地方。」  
「我們沒有想要來這裡，我們只想回到我們原來的地方，我們的國家，日本！拜託告訴我們怎麼回去！」  
「沒有想要來此卻一次有如此多人到來⋯表示你們是被強迫帶來的⋯可是為什麼要這樣？又是誰要這麼做？」名為孔雀的美男子不解地自顧自地發問著，隨後他舉起帶滿滿黃金手環的手掃揮過他們。  
「那個⋯？」高尾歪頭不解地望著人家的舉動。  
「這是被施加了法術的痕跡，而且如此大規模的轉移穿界術即使是此世也是少有能辦到的施展者⋯」孔雀手繼續掃過他們，解析他所探知到的法術殘留氣息，但他的手忽然被無形的力量給反彈，指甲留下了被燒到後冒煙的情況。  
「不對⋯這難道其實是消滅咒裡最惡毒的滅魂咒？可區區人類的孩童怎麼能逃脫施加於靈魂的滅魂咒⋯」他這才得到了解答，他認出這是被下了恐怖的詛咒，然為何這群孩子們為什麼沒有被消滅？  
「你們幾個身上有什麼東西？」孔雀點了點奇蹟的世代和火神，從這七個身上有股⋯⋯不會吧？  
「我們就只有這個⋯」黑子再次將收回口袋裡的玻璃珠拿出供孔雀查看。  
卻不知道，這一看險些讓優雅儀態孔雀腿軟倒下。  
「你們！那是哪裡拿的！？」他聲音整個都變了，幾乎是又驚又怕的表情。  
「是有人贈予我們的。」黑子平淡的回道，和問話的人驚訝的神情形成強烈對比。  
「贈予！？那是多重大意義的⋯怎麼能輕易贈予人類！」守門人的不可思議依然寫在臉上，但他在死盯了黑子手中的那面發出彩光的珠子後，眼神慢慢柔和了下去。隨後他居然就直接雙膝跪地叩拜起來，嘴裡喊著：「吾皇萬歲萬歲萬萬歲。」  
「啊？」眾人皆奇怪的發出了疑惑聲。  
恭敬地跪拜完，孔雀才站起身來，說道：  
「此乃代表皇帝陛下的尊貴之物，因此見皇牌如見皇帝陛下。可怎麼會到你們的手上？」  
「我們碰巧救了一位小姐後，她說是要感謝我們而硬給我們的。」黑子誠實地回答道。  
「小姐⋯原來如此啊，那你們還真是幸運，因為有此聖物你們才幸免於難，」孔雀看來一副全都了解了的表情。之後他轉身手揮了一下，那扇大門開始緩緩開啟。  
「有此尊貴之信物你們可以進入此世。」  
「不對，我們想要的是回到自已的家，按你說的人類的我們的世界去。」高尾急忙澄清這並非他們想要的，其他人等也紛紛表示同意。  
「你們如今已是半死不活的飄搖狀況，還不想進入夜常世國，可是要不了多久就會魂飛魄散了。之所以能堅持到現在都是因為這幾顆皇珠，但你們人數如此多可是沒辦法全部保全啊，到最後剩下的你們七個也會永遠迷失在黑暗中直到肉體消亡。」孔雀對他們脫出了殘忍的實情，讓他們清楚明白已經陷入了只能照辦的地步。  
「要想回去人界以你們這個情況非常難以解決，無法用一般方法⋯」看著這群孩子們臉都白了，他只好繼續為他們做解釋說明。  
「咦咦？為什麼？」  
「因為對你們施咒的源頭乃一位大人物，是本國此世位列群首的貴族大人，庭殿上臣、宗親之首的大公·威爾伯特公爵，血族中最古老最純正的存在。他還是皇帝陛下的至親直系血親，政治和軍事上作風都強悍幹練，是相當受敬畏的。」柔美的男子掀出了幕後黑手，滿意的看那些孩子們的臉變得更慘白。畢竟他可不是人如其名、只是一隻美麗賞玩的鳥，而是古時吃人無數的大妖怪。看著人驚恐的表情真的很好玩啊⋯⋯


	2. 章三

章三  
雖然美男孔雀說的一派長篇大論，但對於他所說的少年們還是沒有什麼實際感覺，只覺得莫名奇妙而已。言論中提到的一連串的頭銜稱號，對於這些活在二十一世紀的高中學生來說，那些字眼太艱深了。一時間內眾人都吵吵鬧鬧的，一步也不肯踏進門內。  
「那麼一位嚇人的大人物幹嘛要針對我們？我們根本不認識他啊！」高尾果然第一個發出了連連抱怨。  
「他不是針對你們，他連你們的臉都沒見過，絕對是為他聽命行事的下使幹的。但依然是算在他頭上，他透過非法手段完成了和別人的一筆交易，而你們只是對方提出的要求處理對象和他能輕易收取的費用。」孔雀清楚這背後的緣由始於一場交易，而這群孩子只是無辜的受害者，不過當真如此嗎⋯⋯  
「交易？」赤司抓到了這字眼，疑惑的問道。  
「沒錯，是有人希望你們從世界上消失，應該是很多人期望你們從世界上消失，所以透過了咒術的詛咒企圖消滅你們。但因為你們極幸運的有了皇珠的保佑，才沒有肉體消亡、靈魂被奪走的下場。彼此有關聯的你們因那緣分而惹來災害，卻也因緣而獲救。」孔雀詳細說明了他們實際上是在毫無自覺下被捲入了黑暗交易，而能僥倖逃生全賴那貴重的皇珠。  
「意思是⋯有人想⋯⋯」赤司話沒說完，震驚的情緒襲上心頭，怎麼會有人想⋯⋯難道會是自已出生赤司大財閣的關係，而招來了父親生意上的對手的報復嗎？進而連累了隊友和他校的對手們，難道就因為這樣才害的大家⋯⋯  
「想殺害你們，對就是如此。兇手不知如何透過了和大公交易，以靈魂血肉來換取你們的消失。看來你們這群孩子們做人失敗啊，居然有人願意不惜犧牲自己來咒殺你們。」孔雀用有些諷刺的口吻笑說道，看到了赤司更加不安害怕的神情，心裡頭更是覺得好好玩。  
「不過暫時不用擔心，你們還沒有死，因為皇珠的保佑下被移送到了此世，因此交易失敗了。只要進入此世，你們的肉體和靈魂都能存活，再來只要請法力最高層級的術師施法送你們回到人世就可以了。」孔雀覺得惡作劇夠了，就給出緩解他們恐懼和提供一條路給他們走。這群孩子們簡直被他耍的團團轉，情緒起伏都隨他的一言一語而動。  
「⋯那⋯最高層級的術師是誰？」黃瀨被魔法相關的字眼給勾起了好奇心而快嘴問道。  
「這個世界最高層級的術師當然是皇帝陛下囉。因此你們要想以活著的人類身份回到你們的世界的話，唯一的方法就是在被大公發現交易未完成前搶先到皇帝聖面前去狀告他，請求皇帝陛下為你們作主制裁威爾伯特大公。」孔雀一副理所當然的態度好似這個世界最高層級的術師，還提出聽起來很誇張的解決方案，讓孩子們更是瞪大了眼睛不可置信。  
「我們去告那個大人物？怎麼可能？」高尾又一次打頭陣的表示這是不可行的。  
「當然可以，威爾伯特大公私下在人世從事違法咒術交易、殘害無辜人類以換得靈魂代價藉以提升自己的力量。這種罪行可是重大地令人髮指，不得縱容不報，你們都是當事受害者一定要舉發他。」孔雀似乎覺得自己嚇人過頭了，只好表面上非常認真地握住高尾和黃瀨的手一副義憤難平的模樣強調他們一定要去告狀。被白柔如珍珠般的手握住，還直面著那一張秀麗美形的臉，尤其是他那對紫色的眼睛更是有股魅力，高尾和黃瀨都不禁下意識地點了頭。真是好漂亮的男生啊，身上還有好香的味道，兩個人一下子有些昏了。連一向對自己的外貌有極大自信的黃瀨也不得不承認對方的美貌。事實上孔雀是稍微使出了一點魅惑的術，藉以拉攏這些孩子們照著自己的提案去做。但他卻暗暗感受到來自黃瀨那顆皇珠傳來的反制彈力，暗想看來這群孩子們真被某位喜歡著啊⋯⋯  
「去到了皇帝面前，就算真的舉發他，你怎麼能保證皇帝會相信、會幫助我們？比起來路不明的我們，大公應該更受皇帝的信任吧？」處於清醒的赤司這時開始提問有關方案的成功可能，因為他不認為有說的那麼簡單。  
孔雀一聽，放開了高尾和黃瀨，自已彎腰捧腹大笑了幾聲，才用有些調侃的語氣對赤司說道：  
「呵哈哈！這位帥小少爺你身為日本人，意外地對 “皇帝”這威權不太抱持信任啊，明明你們日本現今依然維持著千年的天皇制度。」  
聽聞孔雀的調笑，赤司面不改色，因為他所提出的質疑對方沒有正面回應。見他一臉認真的態度，孔雀也從戲謔的笑容轉化成為高深莫測的神情，對赤司言道：  
「安心，我們的皇帝陛下乃睿智的仁君，比起你們日本傳說中開國的神武天皇還要久遠偉大。因此遇此重大動搖國本之事絕不會包庇，就算是宗親族長也會被處置。這等不敬、悖逆、謀反可是陛下最痛恨的事物，絕對會下重手的。」  
赤司聞此比喻有些驚訝地貓眼大睜，居然當著他們日本人的面搬出神武天皇來，實在太狂妄自大了。他本人並非推崇那傳說色彩過於濃厚的歷史上第一位天皇，因此他懷疑難道這男人是故意以此來挑釁貶低他們嗎？如果他的話是帶著這種意圖的話，那赤司征十郎也決不會乖乖吞下。但觀這孔雀他說話的表情認真非常，不像是開玩笑，這應該是這個男人首次露出了這種嚴肅的態度。看來他應該不是騙人的，至少他不敢拿他這個世界的皇帝來開玩笑。那就表示他的皇帝真是有那麼的偉大嗎⋯⋯  
「欸？神武天皇⋯」  
「真的假的啊！」  
就算是對文科歷史不那麼拿手的人多少也明白的神武天皇的地位。  
「⋯誰啊？那是。」唯一就歸國子女又歷史超不及格的火神不以為然的問道。  
「唉⋯火神⋯真是⋯」小金井無力的嘆息道。  
「所以說歸國子女什麼的⋯」日向也一副受不了的樣子。  
「什麼啊，笨蛋神你居然不知道神武天皇啊。」青峰不放過機會狠狠嘲諷著火神。  
「青峰！你，怎樣！不知道就不知道啊，不然你知道你說啊！」火神又羞又惱的要青峰有種就直接講啊。  
「啊？我才不要呢，麻煩⋯」青峰故意轉頭過去，還一邊打了個哈欠回道，事實上不愛讀書的他根本不知道神武天皇是誰。  
「切！誰稀罕你說了！」  
「唉呀～小火神，神武天皇就是現在的那位老爺爺天皇嘛。」同樣讀書非強項的黃瀨不懂還亂入。  
「哼⋯真是笨蛋一群。」學霸No.2的綠間實在聽不下去了。  
「喂！綠間你說誰啊！」火神的不滿轉向綠間質問道。  
「好啦，好啦，你們別吵架了，還要趕路去告狀呢！走吧！走吧！我們快去吧！」孔雀輕盈的身段切入在互瞪的兩個一米九少年然後挽起火神的手臂把他拉著走。  
「咦？喂！你幹嘛！」不知不覺一下子被拉開的火神還在氣頭上的不佳地問道。  
但孔雀沒有因為他的兇狠臉而影響心情，臉上笑容不減反增只是忙著招呼他們跟著他一起走。  
「那個⋯你怎麼有些高興的感覺？」黃瀨走著走著發現他紫眸生輝，猶如樂壞了一般的神情，狐疑的問出口。  
「呵呵，當然高興啊，我可喜歡看熱鬧了，你們這番去狀告大公一定會在皇宮前後都掀起波瀾，全國四方上下都會給攪的風風雨雨。這樣熱鬧非凡可是好久不曾有的，我正好能解解無聊呢！」孔雀笑得合不攏嘴的可不歡喜了，他似乎已經可以想像得到這接下來翻天腹地的景象。  
「你這傢伙個性有點惡劣啊⋯」高尾吐槽道，可惜了這美男心是黑的。  
「我就是唯恐天下不亂的性子，叔叔我一個守門吏難得可以看場戲碼，你們可要加油表現啊，千萬不要讓我失望啊！」孔雀繼續歡歡樂樂說道。  
「叔叔！？」黃瀨被他那與外表年齡不符的稱呼給驚到了。  
「我只有外表看起來像年輕人，可實際上早不只是叫叔叔的年紀了，不過你們就叫我叔叔吧！」沒想到孔雀居然直接爆料自已豈止是被叫叔叔的年齡了，這讓少年們實在不能接受這樣看起來美美的人已經很老了。  
「你到底是幾歲啊，叔叔？」高尾忍不住追問道。  
「行啦，都進來吧，門要關了。」孔雀故意聞而不答，只是招手要他們一個個都趕緊進來吧。  
原本還在猶豫的在看到赤司領著洛山、黃瀨、高尾跟上了孔雀的招呼，也慣性的追了上去。那巨大厚重的城門緩緩地在他們的身後關上了，他們唯一的道路只剩下前進。  
進入了城門內，少年們放眼望去這個世界天空一片黑暗，但整個城市的燈火卻非常明亮，倒沒有原本想像的陰森幽暗氣氛。周圍環境全是歐州風格的建築，一棟棟獨立洋房全都裝飾著精美華麗的雕像、羅馬柱、雕刻紋路，路面是石磚地還有燒瓦斯的路燈柱。一時間讓人以為自己是來到了歐洲的老街頭。  
「再從新說一遍，這是個長生不老的世界，只有夜晚沒有白天。全國分成四塊區域：東為妖鬼、西為血族、北為狼族、南為神明。各區居住的住民劃分的很清楚，雖然並沒有禁止互相流通，只是大家還是比較喜歡和自已一樣的族群住一起。各區各有管理官和貴族學家們會每夜進皇宮議政拜見皇帝陛下。而皇帝陛下所在的皇城，夜帝城，離目前我們所在的西區較近。」  
孔雀領著一群少年們漫步在黑閃閃的石磚路上，詳細的為他們解說導覽。  
「那個⋯怎麼路上都沒有人啊？」經過了兩個路口卻還是看不到半個人影，一副夜深人靜的樣子。安靜的連高尾發問時的聲音也不禁壓低了。  
「啊，因為這區居住的都是你們所謂的吸血鬼，為了維持生活作息正常即使是在這沒有白天的世界也照著原本的時刻走。要到酉時也就是下午五點以後吸血鬼們才會出來活動。」  
「欸！吸⋯吸血鬼！」一聽到有怪物，少年們異口同聲地喊道。  
「Vampire！？」冰室下意識以順口的英文驚言道。  
「先別怕啦，吸血鬼們現在都還在休息中不會出來。再說他們也不會隨便就攻擊吸血，一方面他們可是很挑嘴的，還有他們被禁止吸食非自願者的血。」  
「可是！吸血鬼怎麼可能說禁止就不吸血！」被挑起了害怕情緒的日向表示了他的不信任。  
「因為是皇帝陛下下令的，違反禁止令的可是會被陛下很重地懲處的哦～。」孔雀歪頭甜笑著說道，讓人心裡有數還是不要知道那是怎樣的懲處好了。  
在眾人全都默默達成共識不要去引那位外表柔美內心S黑的領路人，只專心用壓低的腳步在這搖曳燈火微微點亮著的石街上前行著。光腳的他們在寧靜的氣氛下走著只聽得到彼此起落的啪嗒聲，因此漸漸從遠處接近的咔嗒咔嗒馬蹄聲和滾滾而來的車輪顯得格外清晰。在少年們好奇的回頭張望下，後方的昏暗中衝出了一輛單匹駿馬所拉的無頂馬車，孔雀靈敏地回身及時以他的金仗將快被撞上的灰崎給頂開以免被飛速駛來的馬車碾過去。馬車如雷霆之勢擦過他們，在衝到他們前方幾米的寬敞大路口時，駕駛以高超的技巧大迴旋繞了回來，最後一個急煞車停在他們的面前。  
「晚安啊，黛爾小姐。」孔雀朝來者微躬、有禮的問候道。  
「啊啦～孔雀先生你好啊。」回話的小姐站在馬車上居高臨下地甜蜜的笑著說道。被喚黛爾小姐的女性是個洋面孔的美人，有著如同洋娃娃般的金色俏麗短髮卷卷的和靈動的一雙碧眼，身著象牙白的澎裙洋裝搭配菊花裝飾在裙襬、領口開口露出凸立的鎖骨和束衣擠出的大半雪白胸部都讓低處的少年們眼睛猛盯著瞧。  
「小姐真是勤勞的工蜂啊，這個時候就在為你家夫人跑腿嗎？」  
「是啊，今夜夫人要辦午夜茶會，我負責遞送邀請卡給賓客們。」  
「原來在為夫人的茶會奔走啊，難怪差點撞到人了都不知道呢。」孔雀笑瞇眼地，語氣卻格外諷刺地說道。  
「哎呀～我的愛德華頑皮，你不介意的吧？」女子甜笑著對疑似受害的灰崎裝可愛地問道，聽不出有半分的歉意。  
「沒⋯⋯」灰崎氣早在上下視姦完人家後消了，才想出言勾搭這位美人，話還沒說完就被孔雀繼續用金仗推開。  
「黛爾小姐啊，下回駕車可要小心一點啊，若是出了什麼事可是會連累了伯爵夫人的名聲哦。」  
「哎喲～真是的，要不我請你們全部一同參加茶會賠罪就是了嘛～」黛爾一副不在乎的樣子用帶著白絲滑手套的手摸了摸自已的金髮，對他們拋媚眼邀約道。  
「那倒不必了，這些孩子們現在可是要進宮面見皇帝陛下。」孔雀說著邊故意用鄙夷的眼瞄了她一下說道。  
「咦？什麼？就這些人類的孩子居然⋯」淑女小姐聞言反應大大的嚇了一跳，幾乎站不穩就要從馬車上跌落。她的騷動也傳染給她的愛馬，馬兒開始不安地踱步踏地。  
「所以啊，我們要趕路了，請。」眼見對手自亂陣腳了，孔雀用金仗輕推著少年們要他們繼續往前走，如同一位趕羊的牧羊人一般。  
「若孔雀先生不嫌棄，待會請前來茶會觀賞我的演出吧？今晚我們要演 “維多利亞與阿布杜爾” ，連孔雀王座都特別仿造的很完美哦。」黛爾小姐似乎強行振作了，硬撐著身子最後下了一個意圖非善的邀請。然而，孔雀心裡明白其意暗在嘲弄源自印度的他，以殖民統治的大英帝國的身資。  
「黛爾小姐，回味大英帝國的榮光這種污辱夜皇尊威的事你們還是私下自已幹就好。」孔雀飄了這麼一句，頭也不回的走著。  
「你！這話什麼意思！不要藉此污滅我們！我們可是陛下的血脈，絕不可能⋯⋯」黛爾急的跳腳，臉色蒼白連嘴唇都在顫抖著，完全沒想到會遭到孔雀如此反咬一口。  
「是嗎？那還是待我將方才所發生的一切訴予皇帝陛下，想必小姐你就會落得如中國漢武帝的韓嫣那般的下場了吧？」孔雀回頭，紫眼中滿滿的嘲弄輕蔑，邪惡地緩緩笑說道。  
「你！到底想怎麼樣？」  
「小姐你還是快回去用你浮誇的演技找你家夫人哭哭吧！」  
「你⋯不要太過分了！就算你去告訴陛下，陛下才不會相信你這種污衊誹謗！」  
「小姐忘了，陛下雖對血族信任，但你不是純正的血族啊，你與這些孩子一樣都是人類啊。」  
「你⋯你！」黛爾小姐被氣的臉都紅了，怒不可言。ㄧ怒之下大力抖了一下韁繩，她的馬兒接到指令立刻跑了起來，她的馬車再次飛快地急駛而去轉眼就消失在黑暗的石街上。  
「來，我們加快腳步吧。」孔雀心情愉快了許多地，催促著他們繼續趕路。  
「等等！你怎麼能這樣！怎麼能⋯拒絕人家的邀請啊？那位美麗的小姐都請我們去看她表演，你居然那麼冷酷地拒絕她，還把她惹的那麼生氣！」森山這時激動地跳了出來，氣呼呼地對著孔雀質問道。那樣一位淑女美人小姐居然被這傢伙言語相譏的都氣的滿臉通紅。  
「啊——啊？那種貨色你也叫美麗？」孔雀一臉不可置信的表情驚叫問道。  
「是啊！那麼一位帥氣奔馳的淑女～喔！那白裙把她襯托得那麼美麗純潔。」  
「不會吧⋯⋯沒想到你們這麼孤陋寡聞⋯⋯」孔雀一副被打敗的受不了的用手捂著臉搖頭不已。  
「喂⋯⋯她明明和我說話著，你幹什麼打斷啊？你這傢伙⋯欠打啊！」灰崎冷不妨地一個拳頭就揮打過去，可他的拳沒碰到就被孔雀輕易擋下了。  
「拜託！那個明明就是三流貨色還愛充當自已是首席女歌手的，你們也當寶！要知道這比她漂亮的是多的多啊！竟然為了那種便宜垃圾貨在這吹鬍子瞪眼睛的，也太沒見識了吧？」  
「⋯真的嗎？有比剛才那位小姐還要漂亮的？」森山被孔雀的大聲疾呼給震住了，小心翼翼地問道。就連灰崎也暫時收回了拳頭等著聽孔雀有什麼可辯解的。  
「叔叔我剛才不是說了這裡的所有住民都是長生不老的存在嗎？而且各各全都是美貌一等一的美女美男，尤其是皇帝陛下更是⋯」  
「男的有多美我又不要看，我要是女的，最美的女人是誰啊？」灰崎馬上不耐煩的打斷，硬逼人家講他想聽的。  
「是啊是啊！最美的是皇后嗎？還是王妃？還是公主？」森山也恢復精神（色心）急急參與對話。  
「喔喔⋯嗯⋯講出來就沒意思了，所以叔叔不告訴你們，等你們去到皇宮就知道了。」孔雀聽他們的話明白了他們先入為主的觀念，既然如此那一定萬萬想不到最美的女性的身份，因此為了最大的驚喜他決定讓他們保留著這份性別偏見直到他們見到皇帝為止。  
「啊？你這傢伙耍人啊？」灰崎火又上來了，又想打過去。幸好虹村這回把他從後面給扣住脖子強行帶走。  
「那⋯那至少形容一下嘛！最美麗的女性到底有多美！」森山不放棄地死命追問。  
「嗯⋯好吧，最美的她那種美是沒辦法用文字形容的，她有著烏黑如夜空般的長髮、在光下閃著星光熠熠的光彩、風吹時飄飄雲絲還有百花之香。她皮膚如白玉象牙般雪白柔亮、透著一層溫暖的粉紅色，彈潤光滑。一雙藍眼睛傳透出一股媚惑魅力的視線，任誰被她看一眼都會愛上她。」孔雀的一番話讓一群少年們都聽呆了，尤其是小金井、日向、三名一年級生、森山、岡村、劉偉、灰崎、青峰都聽的癡迷的臉紅鼓噪不已。  
「等等！她身材怎麼樣？胸部大嗎？」青峰立刻問出他最關心的。  
「青峰君好沒品。」黑子一臉無表情的鄙視評價道。  
「色情狂！」火神也趁機罵道。  
「變態！」若松也一同罵了。  
「哦～身材啊，當然好哇！她的胸部可是能顛覆王朝帝國的，加上腿長腰細的，還能歌善舞，可說是前無古人後無來者的美女。」孔雀見那位暗黑膚色的少年眼睛都發亮的問著，就如實回答道。  
「所以說，是罩杯！罩杯的尺寸啦！」青峰激動地邊還用雙手做出五指抓握的下流動作。  
「噢⋯⋯現代人類的罩杯啊，嗯⋯她的話應該⋯H罩杯吧？」孔雀閉眼努力的做聯想。  
「喔喔！真的嗎？跟麻衣醬一樣大啊！」青峰腦海中完全都是豐滿的胸部的畫面。  
「叔叔你不是騙人的吧？真的有這麼像仙女般的美女存在嗎？」高尾也激動不已。  
「可是⋯女人不能光有外表呀，要是腦袋不好不就不行了吧⋯⋯」黃瀨倒是有些語氣不太認同地挑刺，他作為模特已經對於多數女性存在著不信任感。  
「那當然不可能，她不只是外表風華絕代，其在政治上的智慧謀略、軍武作戰、文才修養都是最厲害的佼佼者，因此才能居於皇宮啊。」孔雀忙駁斥道。  
「哼⋯這樣一個女強人個性上一定很強勢傲慢吧？」末端的花宮也一副不相信的找事態度。  
「並不，她待人溫柔、個性大方、關心全國國民的生活快樂，這個世界沒有任何一者不喜歡她。」孔雀表情柔和地訴說那位女性的優點，一點也沒有氣憤。  
「⋯⋯⋯」一群人這下心裡都有懷疑，世上哪有這麼美好的女性啊，太誇張了吧！  
「叔叔才不敢拿女性開玩笑呢！尤其是美的代表的那位她更是不能拿來亂說的。你們要是不信的話，等會只管問別者關於最美的女性的她，這世大家的言詞都會是一致。」見他們露出了不信的眼神，孔雀忙澄清自已絕對沒有騙人。  
「哇⋯好想要見一面啊，那如女神般的美女姊姊～！」森山陶醉不已地扭動著說道，他沒懷疑的態度，反而更加堅信美人的一切美好。  
「可是那樣出名的美女應該已經有很多追求者吧⋯絕對已經有男朋友了。」小金井感嘆的說道。  
「伴侶的話是有了，不過無妨，因為我們這是可以ㄧ妻多夫或ㄧ夫多妻制制的。所以你們都有機會的！」沒想到孔雀卻語出驚人地道出這個世界的特殊習俗。  
「咦咦？」  
「野蠻行為。」綠間不恥地罵了一句。  
「野蠻嗎？或許在你們看來如此，但我們是維持遵循古法時代的母系社會，女性地位高的就可以同時擁有許多伴侶。你們要記住，在這裡女尊男卑的，因為女性才有誕下新生命、傳承尊貴血脈的能力，因此我們敬仰女性的偉大。」  
這一番話讓男性的他們一群聽的是相當震撼，不知不覺有些認同但又無法接受和自已所被灌輸的觀念。  
「行了，該說的都說了，讓叔叔我帶你們去找能引你們進皇宮的領頭者吧。」任由他們在心裡繼續思索著新觀念，孔雀再次催著他們上路。  
「欸你不帶我們去嗎？」小金井一驚，忙問道。  
「叔叔我只是個看門的傢伙，沒有被宣入宮的指令是不能入宮的，所以必須去找能自由進出宮的大官才行。」  
「你不能跟著一起去嗎？讓那個大官也帶上你就可以了啊。」小金井不死心地問有沒有別的方法可行。  
「唉呀，喜歡上叔叔而不想分開嗎？開玩笑的！叔叔之所以不能一起去是因為叔叔必須要去私下聯絡各方官員貴族，要把這重大的事態擴大馴染才能引發前庭上的大爭議，使庭中官貴們分成誰是大公的黨羽而誰又是真正忠於陛下的。這番才能替陛下好辦事，反對勢力大的話大公就難以輕易脫身了⋯」孔雀笑嗨了一臉，又露出了他那狡猾的心思。  
「那你說的那個引路的是什麼樣的人啊？」小金井只好改問關於新的領隊的事。  
「喔～沒事別擔心，那位是公正的裁斷者，擁有代行神之威嚴之封號的公子，可以隨時進宮向陛下會報。而且他還是陛下的駙馬爺，也就是陛下的女婿。賜稱為桃的公子，他個性溫和理性，會好好照顧你們的。」孔雀再三保證的說道。  
飄逸的美鳥男帶著他們彎了一個路口，眼前出現了一座華麗的宅邸，猶如電影裡的豪華貴族在住的大房子一樣。在他們睜大眼觀看欣賞著時，孔雀毫不猶豫地直接上了門前的階梯，然後舉起門上那金門叩敲了三下。門在響聲結束後，就緩緩往內打開了。孔雀一腳踏入了黑暗的裡面，回頭對他們笑說著：  
「進來吧。」


	3. 章四

章四  
踏入黑暗的大宅中，空氣中瀰漫著淡淡蠟燭焚燒的香味和地毯的棉塵味。忽然三道燭光出現，這才微微能辨認出這是個前廊，而手握點亮三支蠟燭的燭台是一名穿著執事裝的年輕男子。  
「貴安，孔雀大人，您今夜來府是為何事？」  
「動搖國本的大事。」孔雀的紫眼映照著火光在幽暗中顯得格外令人害怕。  
「咦？這⋯⋯」執事被他的驚悚的一驚差點把燭台給摔了。  
「快請公子桃來就是了。」  
「但⋯公子還未起身，可能要一段時間。」執事面露為難之色。  
「你告訴他，有動搖國本的大事要他快點來。」  
「好的，那請您和⋯其他貴客們到客廳稍作等待。」執事見事情貌似真的很嚴重，只好答應去傳話。他有點狐疑地瞧了那群人數眾多把玄關廊擠的水洩不通還亂嚷亂推的人類少年們，心想得趕緊讓他們都進來，免得左右鄰居看笑話。  
執事轉身走在前，以燭火照亮方向，將他們全都帶進了一間寬敞的房間。裡頭的裝潢全是巴洛克的精美華麗風格，朵朵紅玫瑰的牆紙和金光閃閃的立體雲朵浮雕和火紅絨地毯。四張長形的金邊紅絲滑沙發圍繞著一張橢圓的金桌，結果動作快沒在客氣的小金井一屁股就坐了上去，這下日向也追過去搶位、還把木吉也硬壓坐了上去、然後黑子也在沒人注意下坐了上去緩緩剛才走路微酸的腿。火神不自在的藏到了落地黃金高燭台後以躲避對著他搖尾的二號。伊月、土田、水戶部和ㄧ年級三人忙調和日向推擠小金井搶位，黑子無辜被推擠只好默默讓出座位。再來青峰直接就給人家霸佔了一整張沙發，直接一米九多的身子橫躺著還不太雅觀的蹺腳起來，然後在面對著若松的抱怨聲居然開始掏耳朵。今吉和諏佐只能柔性勸導若松別計較，櫻井則是不斷地鞠躬道歉。再另一邊則是高尾也靈手靈腳的搶了一張，興高采烈地呼喊綠間過去，結果換來被宮地訓話沒有優先禮讓給前輩。而綠間則是眼裡冷笑著看著高尾被罵。最後一張則落到了葉山的身下，因為他異能的跳耀力一下子就蹦跳到了柔軟的沙發去磨蹭著。實渕雖然緊追在後叫他不要這樣沒規矩，卻被葉山反一句說他像媽媽一樣，惹的實渕氣的柔順髮都發毛了。在赤司的調解下，最後葉山乖乖坐好，夾在實渕和根武谷中間。赤司則站著，確保自己的視線能看到入口。黛倒是飄到了後方不起眼的角落去靠著牆休息。沒位子坐的黃瀨則坐在金桌子上還摸著自己的頭髮問笠松哪一個顏色比較漂亮，自戀的態度讓笠松火的是直接一拳捶在他金閃閃的頭底上。森山忙著欣賞牆上掛的西洋裸女畫，還把早川、小堀也拉著一起。灰崎落在了虹村手裡，正被揪著耳垂教訓中。早就乏了的紫原更是兩腿大胯開的坐在鋼琴椅上，熊背靠壓在鋼琴鍵盤上。冰室趕緊硬要他起身，把鋼琴蓋子給蓋上了再讓他靠。福井和劉偉則忙揶揄著偷摸了裝飾的裸女大理石像的岡村。霧崎的五人退到窗邊，原和山崎拉開厚重的窗簾布，好奇地看著外頭棟棟房屋中逐漸點亮的火光。  
放眼望去沒幾個乖巧懂事的，直讓執事看得是頭皮發麻，心想著孔雀大人哪裡遇上了這一群野孩子還帶到了堂堂公子府來。只好拔腿飛奔去找公子來，心裡求著千萬別把客廳給砸了。  
孔雀面對著這些孩子們，只是自已飄浮在半空中，毫無阻止的意思。  
「吶，叔叔你說的那位人，是皇帝的女婿，意思是他娶了公主嗎？」腦子動的快的高尾好奇地問道。  
「欸⋯這個嘛，算是也不算是⋯」孔雀眼裡笑意滿滿地，邊說邊晃著腦袋一副等待人家答對猜謎的模樣。  
「欸欸，什麼意思？」  
「等等，他來了，等會再說。」孔雀聞有腳步接近聲，揮手打斷了高尾的問話。  
客廳的門上佈滿金花紋的圓門把轉動，門開後進來了一位青年。一位看起來如同他們一般的高中少年，相貌帥氣、身材高大、帶著橢圓的眼鏡掛在鼻樑中間、還忙著弄好自已衣服上的釦環。他眼眸有著琥珀的色澤、頭髮黑造型翹翹，屬於那種出現在澀谷街頭的型男帥哥類型。  
「給桃公子請安。」孔雀腳落地，恭敬地對這位年輕男子行禮。  
「孔雀君，如此時辰之早，何事前來府上？」公子說話的聲音很有男性魅力。  
「我有了能動搖國本的事證，能讓威爾伯特大公在皇帝陛下面前失勢。」  
「咦？咦？真的假的啊？什麼事證？」公子被突如其來的這番重量極言論給嚇的眼鏡都滑落鼻子，幸好他有及時托起。  
「千真萬確，這些人類少年們身上殘留著威爾伯特大公交易後施加的滅魂咒的法術。幸虧他們其中七人有皇珠才得以存活下來。我將他們帶來交予公子你，由你領他們進宮吿御狀。」  
孔雀一下子就將事情的來龍去脈給說完，並直接表明要把這群燙手山芋丟給他，英俊的公子聽的是一愣一愣的。他環視四周見這ㄧ群佔領了他家客廳的孩子們，然後腦中快速的運轉回放著這隻瘋鳥要交給他辦的任務⋯⋯這才睡的好好的，怎麼就來了這麼一場亂啊！！  
「桃公子你一定行的！」孔雀握緊了他的雙手為他加油打氣，全然沒顧及人家還根本沒有答應。  
「等⋯等等！為什麼要找我？這種事應該由刑法部去上書給皇上才對，怎麼會讓我帶著進宮？」公子終於找回了言語能力，急急詢問為何要把擔子壓到他身上。  
「因為⋯這是您的大好機會，能舉發大公謀逆、有效打擊外親血族勢力為陛下分憂、最後更能晉身為忠勇公啊！」孔雀繼續說服著他。  
「但是⋯我不就自已成了叛徒嘛！我本身就是屬於外親血族的一員，這一搞豈不是要我在往後都得受他們的晦氣！你根本存心害我的！你自已怎麼不找南的神祇或東的妖怪首，偏偏把禍水引到我這來！」公子氣的要跳腳，一想到自已未來會面對的頭大情況他都已經覺得要暈頭了。  
見公子不願承攬護送這些少年的任務，孔雀收起了玩性態度，非常認真地和公子的琥珀眼珠四目相對，雙手放在公子的雙肩上將他拉近。  
「公子您肩負陛下授予的代行神之威理當為此事奔波。再說了，這些孩子是日本人，是出生於1999年以後的生命。您不覺得您該有此責任將他們平安送至陛下聖面前嗎？」孔雀的話語暗藏了只有他和公子理解的內幕，但似乎能踩中公子的要害。  
「你⋯你居然敢如此要脅我！」  
「為了皇帝陛下與此世的安寧，我當然敢。」  
「我⋯不！」  
「好⋯來孩子你過來，拿出皇珠。」孔雀見公子如此之硬，只好使出絕招叫喚離他最近的綠間要他拿出法寶。綠間眼睛斜了一下，一副無可奈何麻煩樣嘆了口氣後，拿出了口袋裡的皇珠。當綠間一張開手心的瞬間，公子也被那顆彈珠的存在給嚇的後退好幾步。  
「好⋯好⋯我做！」公子被說動（實為被逼迫）了，退步願意按孔雀的計畫行事。  
「多謝公子的相助。」孔雀硬拗成了，給公子做了一個恭敬的拜。  
正當桃公子好不容易答應了，此時房間令ㄧ角卻傳來金屬撞擊的哐啷聲，以及彼此起落的驚叫聲、狗吠聲、著火的烘聲⋯⋯  
事情的發生是火神為了躲避二號的撲襲而情急下放開了原本握在手中燭座，結果燭座傾倒撞在了誠凜坐的沙發金背框架上，然後沙發絨布上沾到滴下的蠟隨之著火燒了起來。  
「你們！那可是御賜之物啊！」公子又氣又急的快衝上前，手ㄧ揮滅了火。可是絨布上已經有了燒焦的痕跡，頓時讓公子整個人癱倒在地。  
「對⋯對不起！的說！」火神見闖禍了，忙低頭道歉。  
「那個⋯真的很對不起。」黑子趕忙抱起了共犯之一的小狗，也誠懇地鞠躬致歉。  
「說對不起有用嗎？這可是皇上於我結婚時賜的禮物，這樣不就是咒我婚姻破碎嗎！」公子宛如一副要被休掉離掉的悲慘婦人，跪在地上不斷撫摸著那被燒黑的窟窿。  
「哎呀，公子您真傻，這只要用修復的法術就能補好了啦。我為您出繡補的費用，請裁縫匠來施加術法就好了。」孔雀這會倒是有些怕剛答應幫忙的公子可能會因此改口，趕緊開口說願意負責修繕。  
「我的姻緣已經被打上失敗的烙印了！就算補的天衣無縫，也改變不了曾經破損的事實。」公子還是一副欲哭無淚的慘樣。  
孔雀本想再勸，話未出口就感覺一股不遠處有強烈的威壓感隔著房屋的磚板傳來。原本在哀痛的公子ㄧ感受到，頓時汗毛豎起如驚弓之鳥般。  
「慘了！我老婆醒了！」  
「啊⋯是呢⋯」孔雀也不自在地整了整衣。  
「你們別出聲，千萬別出聲！」公子轉了一圈對著少年們比出禁聲的食指手勢，交代他們不可發出聲音。他出了客廳，還把門給鎖上了。  
「發生什麼事了？」好奇心強的小金井躡手躡腳地移動到孔雀邊上，悄聲問道。  
「公主醒了。」孔雀側過臉，也小聲的回應道。  
「哦⋯⋯」小金井不敢多問。見他們好像都很忌憚那位公主，看來是個兇巴巴的女孩了，比他家那姊姊還要可怕。  
不一會兒，門外傳來了說話聲。  
「你為什麼這麼早起？」  
「我忽然就醒了嘛⋯⋯」公子用慌張的聲音撒謊道。  
「裡頭有什麼？你藏了什麼？」對方一下就識破了他有所隱瞞。  
「沒有！什麼都沒有！」公子急急地喊著，但卻無比心虛。  
門外有幾聲騷動和重物落地的聲音，隨後在公子的聲聲呼喊著不要下，客廳門被一股強大的力量給整個彈開，金握把都如子彈般射了出去。幾乎是把門砸破衝入的來者有著比孔雀還要更嬌瘦的比例，其長相之美如西洋大理石雕像般，像是天使像活了過來一般。身材跟運動健將的他們比起來，來者很嬌小比黑子還要矮了半節的身高。不過仔細一看才發現破門的他胸前毫無凸起、平平蕩蕩地，原來是一個活脫脫的美少年。一頭卷卷微長的黑頭髮過耳下和冰藍水晶般耀眼的雙眸，有如此夢幻的美麗動作卻非常兇猛，著實讓其他少年們都嚇了一跳。  
「你背著我藏了一群人類⋯居然敢偷偷豢養人類！」美少年冷眼掃了一圈，立刻惡狠狠地回頭找被摔倒在地上的公子興師問罪道。  
「老婆你先別衝動！他們不是我豢養的！我今夜是第一次見到他們！」公子慌忙失措地撇清自己和少年們的關係。  
「那為何出現在我府裡？」美少年怒的腳用力踩踏地，彷彿在強調這裡是他的地盤。  
「是⋯是孔雀帶他們來的！」公子慌指著孔雀推拖道。  
「原來你是讓孔雀那門番給你物色面首，等我先收拾你這個吃裡扒外的，再去找他算帳！」沒想到美少年還是回過頭去修理他，對著趴在地上的他又踢又踹的還邊狠罵道。  
「饒命啊！皇子殿下！神威！」公子狼狽地唉唉叫著求饒命。  
「請神威皇子殿下息怒，這些孩子並不是要送給桃公子的，而是要呈給皇帝陛下過目的關鍵證人。」孔雀見自已第一時間沒被算帳，但為了美少年皇子能放過公子，他只好解釋清楚誤會。  
「⋯什麼？」美少年停下了粗暴的動作，眼裡閃著冷箭般的瞪著孔雀。  
「回皇子，這些孩子們掌握了威爾伯特大公不法的行為，我這番登門只是尋求桃公子的協助進入皇宮面聖。」孔雀恭敬一拜，誠心誠意地說明道。  
嬌美的皇子強壓衝動等他說完，忽然一個快如疾風，如同開啟ZONE 神速般的一瞬移到了孔雀面前，在他們只看到殘影時孔雀已經被抓著脖子提了起來。那瘦弱的美男白細的手緊掐住孔雀，另一手的五隻指甲在眾人驚訝的目光下忽然變的又長又利，如五把明晃晃的刀劍。  
「⋯⋯你要是有半句虛言，我就把你ㄧ根根羽毛扯下來，再把你開膛剖腹，讓你再一次體會當佛母的感覺。」美少年低聲如猛獸般的恐怖音調，冰藍眼瞳甚至由圓變細長、像貓一樣。  
這一下子猶如怪物現身的場景著實讓人類孩子們都看傻了眼，這活生生在眼前的事實這才提醒了他們，這是個怪物的世界。化解了這可怕的場面的是另一個人的到來，輕盈的腳步傳來，隨後一個更嬌小的身影搶了進來。  
「這是怎麼了？神威你在幹什麼？」這回的來者是個嬌滴滴的少女，金黃閃閃的長卷髮如童話中的精靈公主般，還穿著朵朵鮮花裝飾的糖果粉小洋裝。小美少女驚嚇的撲過去要阻止美少年行凶，雪白小手拉著那利爪的。  
「小鳥你不要插手。」少年冷冷的回道，但他卻已經將利爪收短了些，看來是顧慮少女的安危。  
「不可以啊，神威不可以！」少女鐵了心要阻止濺血事件發生，緊緊抱住少年的手臂不放。  
見女孩怎麼都不肯放手，少年只好自己壓下了脾氣，放下了孔雀。他最後冷酷的回瞪了一眼跪在地上喘氣的孔雀，轉身就拉著那位小女孩走。經過好不容易爬起的公子時，皇子冷冷的只對他說了：「最好真按孔雀說的那樣，否則打斷你的腿！」，就繼續帶著女孩走遠了。  
「你⋯你們不要緊吧？」小金井謹慎地移過去，關心著脖子上有半月形掐痕的孔雀和掙扎著站起身子的公子。  
「呼⋯二皇子公主果然很兇悍啊，血緣遺傳真的是強大。」孔雀揉了揉受傷的脖子，苦笑著說道。  
「啊⋯⋯果然我的婚姻要完了！」公子還在怨嘆著。  
「別鬧了，你老婆同意了你帶他們入宮，現在就快點動身吧！我也要去辦我的任務，我會去攏絡反大公的其他官貴們。」不理會公子的自哀自憐，孔雀已經完全振作起來的並整理一下衣物。隨後，他對黑子他們一禮後，跟他們珍重道別。  
「孩子們我們就暫時在這分別了，你們交由桃公子，他會帶你們去皇宮面見皇帝陛下。記住，在見到陛下前，不要離開他的身邊。再會了。」  
「再⋯見。」小金井順著他的話回了句道別。  
一些有禮貌外向的對著這領路的人揮手道別，至於其他一些性子孤高的就只是瞄了一眼點了下頭就算了。美麗的紫眼男最後對他們笑了一下，就走出了這受了創傷的華麗客廳，他在公子的面前稍作停留似乎在交代什麼，然後他沿著前廊之後傳來了大門開關的聲音。  
「唉⋯好吧，好吧，我也只好硬著頭皮上了。」遭受家暴的公子見無法再逃避被安排要強制執行的任務，只能認命的接受了。  
「你們跟我來吧，出了宅邸後要跟緊一點別走散了，現在過了酉時這區的血族們都開始活動了。」公子理了理頭髮讓它恢復翹度，再整好了披著的長風衣的衣帶釦環，最後扶正了眼鏡後他朝著他們進來的原路邁步走出。  
少年們又陸陸續續地移動出了宅邸，又回到了戶外那幽暗寧靜的古街和建築群。此時的街頭和剛才的感覺不同了，整個街上瀰漫了一股令人毛骨悚然的感覺，陣陣陰冷的風吹襲著只穿著睡衣的少年們。公子為了等他們一大群人，站在昏暗中他全身長的風衣外套迎風飄揚著，英姿煥發。  
「來吧，孩子們拿出些冒險精神，學學故事中的主角那般展開旅途。你們已經不在堪薩斯州了，像桃樂絲出發去往翡翠城。」注意到這些少年們的不安緊張情緒，公子只好為他們的精神加油打氣道。  
「⋯你在說綠野仙蹤嗎？」紫原細長的眼睛在聽到了喜歡的電影稍微睜大了。  
「啊⋯」公子單音應了紫原的問題。  
“雖然你們要找的不是大巫師奧滋，而是西方女巫就是了”這句公子放在心裡沒說出，因為剛才孔雀悄聲告訴他這些孩子們完全以為皇上是一名男性。  
「跟上來吧。」桃公子邁開長腿，步伐迅速的出發了。  
「那個⋯所以你是皇帝的女婿，那不是說你娶了公主嗎？可是剛才那位怎麼是男生？」好奇心旺盛的小金井一直想搞清楚這個人的身分，便追了上去問道。  
「我是入贅皇室的女婿，因為我娶的對象是二皇子。他被稱公主是因為他脾氣大，某些人便戲稱他像公主。」面對小金井的提問公子快走中平靜地解釋著，似乎不覺得他所說的情況聽來相當詭異。  
「欸⋯也就是說你是同性⋯⋯」小金井一驚不自覺要說出同性戀，但才想說完話就被又森山衝過來打斷。  
「那剛才那位可愛的女孩是誰，她不是公主嗎？」森山也忙追了上去，他的注意力已經從黛爾小姐轉到了那位可愛的女孩身上。  
「那是我太太的太太，是二皇子的妻子，我稱小鳥姊姊。」桃公子的輕鬆回答卻狠狠粉碎了他的任何希望。  
「欸欸欸欸？？」森山驚叫的樣子如同孟克的吶喊畫作一樣。  
「皇子他我們兩個都喜歡，我也喜歡他們二者，小鳥姊姊愛著他也喜歡著我。三方同意之下結為連理，皇子為夫君，尊女為上小鳥姊姊被封為正妻皇子妃。而我自願退居第二等於是為妾，但稱作公子。」公子不理會他那驚訝的搞笑表情，繼續邊行邊說道。  
「等等！這是什麼啊！這樣的戀愛關係太奇怪了吧？」高尾也冒了出來表示著他的驚奇。  
這麼混亂荒謬的關係實在叫活在現代的年輕人們覺得太誇張了。桃公子明白他們一時間無法接受這種事很自然，所以他並不怪他們。  
「此世自由戀愛，不被性別拘束，除男女外，有男男、女女、有像我們一男一女還有一男、也有一夫多妻和一妻多夫、一男多男、一女多女等等。」  
「哇哇哇⋯原來剛才孔雀叔叔說的是真的，這裡居然這麼開放。」小金井這下知道了真相，覺得有些怪怪的不能接受。他雙手放頭後，陷入思考。  
「這根本是墮落。」綠間不屑地扭開了臉。他道德標準高，自然識這些種種的多偶制為淫亂。  
「可是⋯這樣子不會嫉妒嗎？怎麼會願意跟別人一起分享男女朋友呢？」看過最多嫉妒心所引發的紛爭的黃瀨用懷疑的口吻問道。他對女人的感覺始終都覺得是一種束縛，動不動就疑神疑鬼地鬧吃醋，無時無刻要膩在一起，然後女孩子之間互相排擠陷害。他絕對不相信同時多人在一起的戀愛能成功。  
「確實啊，不可能每個人都擁有能包容自已喜歡的人還有別人而且還要共同生活在一起。」同樣對女性之間的嫉妒很有體會的冰室也表示很難想像。  
「對你們來說也許難以相信，但行使多偶制的幾家從來沒有因為嫉妒吃醋而引發紛爭或離婚，就連皇宮裡的妃子們也不會爭寵內鬨。因為大家都是經歷過了愛情和時間，都能認同接納彼此下才步入婚姻。」  
「你剛才可是被那個皇子壓在地上打的，還說什麼喜歡，什麼沒有紛爭。」  
「而且還哭著說婚姻已經完蛋了。」  
「皇子還懷疑我們跟你有關，這不是嫉妒嗎？」  
原吹了一個口香糖泡泡，語氣充滿了戲謔嘲笑著剛才丟臉的公子。山崎也附和著一同鄙視著剛才哭的那麼厲害現在裝帥哥的公子。古橋也接話道，一雙死魚眼和無表情更加顯現一股強烈的輕蔑感。  
「那是我們之間的相處之道，皇子本來就會有些性子，我習慣了。他也不是真的懷疑我，他那是在對你們示威。至於嫉妒嘛，大概一點點啦，等等他自已就知錯了會來跟我道歉的。」公子絲毫沒被霧崎三人的揶揄字句給打擊到，反而神色輕鬆愉快地分析他伴侶的想法。  
霧崎眾見他不為他們的嘲諷所影響，感到有些沒趣，覺得他簡直是天真過頭了，三人就退回了後頭的花宮和瀨戶那繼續暗暗笑他。一行人的隊伍只有前頭的幾人有跟上快步的公子，後段就拖拉了一條尾巴。霧崎一隊、灰崎、虹村、紫原和被拖累的冰室、青峰和不放棄他的櫻井全都落下了。從一踏出家門那一刻就一直感覺到周圍不遠處已經有許多雙眼睛在虎視眈眈了，猶如芒刺在後般。帶頭的桃公子一直以非人的探知感在監控，如今原本持觀望態度的黑暗中的存在們已經開始悄悄挨近，看來這群孩子們真的被追殺迫害著。都叫孔雀多添亂！剛才居然還惹惱了莓寶·黛爾，那個愛演的女人一定去跟她家的夫人哭訴了些顛倒是非。這會這麼多眼線在盯，肯定是西敏寺黨派來的。那些個低層的血族居然有他在也還敢圍的那麼緊，簡直不把公子的他放在眼裡。  
「能麻煩有皇珠的你們把祂拿出來嗎？還有後面的孩子們靠近一點，否則可是會被拖入黑暗中⋯⋯」受夠了被包圍的感覺，公子只好請少年們拿出大招來對付那些沒大沒小的眼線。  
「怎麼了？難道有什麼危險嗎？」櫻井膽怯地左右猛看，但任憑他的蘑菇頭怎麼轉動，也看不到燈火外的黑暗中有什麼。  
「是吸血鬼嗎？吸血鬼來了！」位於隊伍中段位置的火神反倒是異常恐懼，亂喊了出來。  
火神這一喊叫，黑暗中四面傳來了憤怒的嘶吼聲，嚇的連一直很泰然自若的花宮和高傲跩跩的灰崎都加快了腳步。  
「不要大聲叫他們吸血鬼，那是蔑稱，他們會生氣的。」桃公子繼續前進著，簡單丟了一句注意警語。  
受了看不見的存在的恐嚇危機，人類少年們全都乖乖地湊緊一些。火神、青峰雙手緊捏著那保命的皇珠，發抖不已的青峰口裡不斷還唸著南無阿彌陀佛。同樣怕妖魔鬼怪的黃瀨則是一手拿著皇珠對著左右胡亂揮舞著，一手緊環抱著笠松的脖子，一邊不斷大喊大叫著不要過來。紫原則穩重地用大掌握好皇珠，然後揮個兩下說著妖魔退散。綠間雖然有些不安，但信奉盡人事聽天命的他認真地照著人家說的拿穩了皇珠，一邊被高尾死黏著。赤司手穩穩的托著，葉山和實渕貼著他一同，根武谷和黛則在他背後。黑子淡定的就只是拿著皇珠和抱著二號，日向邊發抖著邊亦步亦趨的抓著黑子。  
「那個⋯可以用大蒜、十字架、聖水對付吸血鬼啊！！」跟在紫原身旁被影子罩住的福井忽然靈光一閃想到了。  
「你們若是有那些材料也沒用，此世的血族不懼怕那些的。」卻遭公子冷冷的打槍道。  
「那⋯背頌聖經的詩詞呢？ “縱然我行過死蔭的幽谷，也不懼邪害，因為祢與我同在”⋯」冰室在美國待過，多少知道一點常用的聖經字句。  
「就算讀完全本聖經也沒用啦，不會像電影演的那樣。此世的血族哪怕是照射到太陽光也不會有事的。」  
「那⋯那我們該怎麼辦！？」日向聲音抖的厲害絕望的問道。  
「小朋友們別那麼激動恐慌啦，那些血族在你們拿出皇珠時就已經紛紛逃走了。」  
「欸？真的嗎？這東西有那麼厲害嗎？」黃瀨停下誇張的動作，盯著閃亮的珠珠看。  
「那當然，那當中蘊含皇帝陛下無上強大的魂血所鑄造出來的聖物，若是見此皇珠而不聽令者，會當場被燒光魂魄的。」  
「那位皇帝陛下真的有這麼強嗎？」高尾放鬆了警惕，好奇地問道。  
「在此世皇帝陛下就是最權威的存在，是神明、祖宗、皇帝三位一體的存在，是遠在黑暗混沌之時，早在人類文明初始前就已經存在了。」  
「等一下，那不就是很老很老很老很～老了嗎？」黃瀨的長長重疊字代表了他的驚訝之情。  
「噓，我們到皇宮的門了。」桃公子停下了腳步，輕聲要黃瀨安靜。  
人類少年們這才注意到幽暗中的不遠處又出現了一堵高聳入雲的紅牆壁和巨大的黃金門，上面又有那複雜獨特的國徽圖案。  
「何者膽敢踏足侵犯此地？！」一聲威嚴無比的聲音傳來，但這次出現的門番可不是如同孔雀那樣的人。這位守門人是位彪形大漢，臉有著實戰洗刷過的堅硬嚴肅氣息，身材猶如健美先生般的肌肉壯碩。他如同一尊護法金剛神像一般，直叫根武谷相當羨慕他的身材。不過他在看清是桃公子來了，原本嚴肅的態度就鬆懈下來了。  
「哦！這不是桃生公子嗎？您怎麼這時前來皇宮？」  
「值守辛苦了，草䉜。我有要事要起湊皇上，請幫我們開門。」  
「這些人類孩子們也要一起入宮？可是沒有一一身分識別是不能隨便進入的⋯⋯」大漢有些為難的搔著頭說道。  
「我們有這個，請讓我們進去吧。」黑子忽然神不知鬼不覺間來到了最前頭，細白小手秀出了那發亮的小珠。他已經熟悉了流程，只要遇到阻礙就出示這個亮亮的珠珠就好。  
「你！那是！」高壯的受門官一方面被低存在感的黑子給嚇到了，另一方面則是他手上的皇珠。  
「草䉜你就放行吧，其他別多問了。」公子安慰似的拍了拍壯漢的肩。  
大漢聞言後，挺起胸膛對著皇珠作了一個右手握拳擊心臟的禮，退開到一旁。金黃的華麗宮門緩緩開啟著，人類的少年們張望著裡頭，只看到一條被兩旁紅牆夾住的平坦石道。  
「抬高腿跨過宮門檻，腳不能碰到。因為此處是西鳳門，離皇上所居的宮殿最近所以最尊貴。兩人一列排好隊，跟好我。一路上都不要大聲說話，千萬不可吵鬧。」公子不放心的對少年們千交代萬交代道。  
「如果不小心大聲了會⋯怎麼樣？」小金井一雙大貓眼眨啊眨的，不安地問了一下。  
「嗯⋯這個嘛⋯草䉜你說看看。」公子態度猶疑，轉向高大的守門人讓他來解釋。  
「嗯？啊⋯要是吵到了主子們的話，可是會被痛打一頓的，所以孩子們你們一定要乖乖的呀。」橫眉寬臉的大漢意外地語氣溫柔地叮嚀少年們。  
少年們紛紛吞了吞口水，小心謹慎地跨過門檻，兩個兩個的跟在邁著穩重步伐的桃公子身後，輕輕地走在宮道上。因為一共是四十三人，所以公子就讓黑子和他一塊，其餘人等各自湊成一對。日向伊月、木吉土田、小金井水戶部、火神降旗、福田河原，赤司實渕、葉山根武谷、黛大坪、綠間高尾、宮地木村、今吉諏佐、青峰櫻井、若松早川、黃瀨笠松、森山小堀、紫原冰室、福井劉、岡村花宮、原山崎、古橋瀨戶。  
最後一組，是為了盯著灰崎的虹村他二人。當虹村跨過那高貴的門檻，踏上了那宮內的平石路，而黃金大門在他身後無聲無息地關上。他忽然感覺到有一種預感，好像他再也走不回這道門的外面，腳下的石地傳來陣陣陰冷。他吸了口氣，追趕了上去。他一定要回到自已的世界去，他的父親還在等他。他無論如何都必須要回去。


	4. 章五

章五  
一群熱愛籃球運動的男孩子們乖乖地跟在桃公子的身後，公子他緩步的走在被紅牆包圍的路上，少年們也盡可能輕手輕腳地前進。一路上他們覺得像是在走迷宮一樣，兩邊都只有紅牆金瓦，但公子卻熟門熟路的知道何時左轉右轉。不知道在幽暗中繞了多久，他們才彎進了另一個門檻，裡頭的宮牆上多了些鑲貼的陶瓷燒製的獸類圖案，金瓦也隔著一定距離有一尊尊的小金獅子像。正當他們心裡想著應該快到了吧而高興著時，卻聽聞公子說道：  
「這才要剛入內庭，更要小心謹慎。」  
頓時讓他們肩膀又都垮了下去。  
又彎了彎後，門內的景象終於有不同了。眼前是一條清澈的河流，上面漂浮著雪白方狀的水燈和河畔邊的綻放的荷花和綠油油的荷葉，對岸則是從紅牆上探出頭的幾座高的宮殿的黃金頂。一條由石頭砌的曲橋蜿蜒橫越在那如鏡面般的水流上，映照著皇宮的倒影形成一幅畫。  
絲毫不讓他們有機會欣賞這寧靜的美景，桃公子已經走上了那九轉八彎的小橋，他們也只好乖乖跟上。  
過完了那彎曲的石橋，再穿入一道門，裡頭是滿山遍野的一大片的櫻花盛開的美景。夜空下開著粉白的櫻花的顆顆千年大樹在點點燈火光下美不勝收。  
「別看呆了，這是櫻園，一圈的櫻花樹圍著皇宮內庭。這些夜櫻都已經千年以上，都修煉成花精了，若是偏離了道路可是會被它們迷困住出不來喔。」公子警告著他們這片美景背地裡暗藏的危機。  
他先步上那由圓圓鵝卵石鋪成的細路，石路寬度剛好只能讓兩人一同通行，他們一行如螞蟻爬般彎彎繞繞的隨著小石路走，一步也不敢踏錯。  
好不容易走完了櫻園，進入了一個在高高灌木叢中間的開口，裡頭又是宮牆和石路了。但這一次能看到那一座座高起的金瓦殿已經放大了許多，看來他們真的已經很靠近他們想到達的目的地了。  
再次走在冰涼的石板上，少年們越來越感覺這裡的氣氛不一樣，像是走在遠古歷史上，不禁令人肅然起敬。忽然，原本千篇一律的紅牆開始出現了許多門檻門口和不認識的文字的門牌，但全都金門緊閉無法得知裡頭有什麼。從牆上探出的空，可以看到裡頭都有一棟棟的美崙美奐的樓房，而且風格各異。過完了建築林立的一帶又來到了有開闊空間的一座森林和石頭假山還有蓮花池塘。沒有被樹木遮擋住的水池那邊有開放的長廊道和宮燈，看起來比起森林更有安心感。  
「這是御花園的一角，繞池塘那邊走。」公子避開茂密的森林區，沿著草地上的一塊塊石板穿過了黑白洞洞的假山林，踏上了種滿紫色和藍色的蓮花水池旁的一道短階梯，開始在宮廊上移動著。  
「這條宮廊走到底再轉個彎就能到達皇上御居的永夜殿了。」公子的聲音帶有一點雀躍，認為任務已經達成了大半。  
可惜事情卻不如他所願。  
因為就在這時從和這條宮廊形成垂直的斜對角方向傳來了陣陣女人的嬌笑聲和一名男孩的說話聲。  
「飛王殿下～等等我們啊！」  
「殿下別跑啊！」  
「哈哈哈！！抓不到！你們抓不到本殿下！」  
只見一名墨黑衣的小學生男孩飛快地衝了過來，後頭有一群女子們在追著他。男孩臉上歡笑的瘋了，他猶如飛鳥般的速度簡直就是在耍弄那群女子們。他只顧著回頭嘲笑動作不及他的女人們，卻沒注意前方有人。待他看向正面時已經來不及反應了，如同一顆停不住的子彈他只能眼睜睜地和走到一半的人類少年們相撞在一起。小男孩如同打保齡球般一下子擊倒了數名比他高大的少年們，正好頭一個將櫻井給推撞到青峰身上，害得青峰因衝力擠到後面的若松，原稍稍側身想避開的若松被青峰的重力一壓就直接撞上了他旁邊的早川，早川被撞的重心不穩向後倒向黃瀨和笠松，想接早川的兩人也被推力給擊倒在地。  
一時間裡哀嚎遍野、一群人東倒西歪的癱在地上，但最嚴重的還是首當其衝的櫻井。前一排的今吉和諏佐趕忙回轉去關心櫻井、青峰和若松，小堀和森山也忙攙扶笠松和黃瀨。一長串的隊伍這一下全亂了，前段班的誠凜洛山秀德，後半段的陽泉霧崎都不排隊了，全都圍了過來。  
「哀呦⋯好痛啊！你⋯你們這群賤奴！居然敢撞上本殿下！」趴在櫻井身上的小男孩揉著紅腫的臉頰和額頭坐了起來，劈頭就是一頓罵。  
「飛王殿下，您要不要緊啊？」  
「殿下您撞傷哪了？快去叫醫師！」  
「哪裡來的不長眼的！居然敢冒犯飛王殿下！」  
後方的女侍們也慌慌張張地扶抱起那個孩子，圍著他不斷關心安撫。後，她們也紛紛指責起少年們的不是，也和那孩子同仇一氣地罵道。  
「明明是這小鬼撞上來的！」青峰坐在地上讓櫻井靠著他，見對方居然惡人先告狀，不滿地大聲指著那孩子說道。  
「可惡！你們這些瞎了眼的狗東西！看我打死你們！」沒想到那孩子如同虎狼一般的又氣又火地就又撲了上去，對著還癱軟的櫻井和最近的青峰就是一記猛手下去。他的五指併攏，指尖發出黑光，手勢猶如一箭蓄勢待發。櫻井嚇的是對不起幾連發，猛低頭道歉，但小男孩兇狠的殺手停也不停地朝他頭部刺去。  
萬幸是桃公子一把抓住了那孩子欲行凶之手，他也發動力量抵消了那黑法術。然而兩股力量衝擊之下還是造成不小的氣波，其中一道劃過青峰而過，他黑沉的臉被擦破了一條傷痕。  
「請飛王住手，他們是皇上特宣入宮的貴客，不小心撞到了飛王，請您原諒。」桃公子高大的身子彎著腰，長臂大掌的拉的小男孩那手老高。看似一個大人像在對付一個頑童般，語氣也是嬉笑好笑的在叫住手。  
「大膽！你這外人居然敢對本殿下說話不敬！」果然小男孩被他戲弄的更火大，用力想扯回自已的手，對著公子怒氣沖天的罵著。  
「飛王，我公子桃生乃二皇子之伴侶，論輩份還在您之上，我們可是一家人啊。」桃公子面對孩子一副高傲在上的態度絲毫不動搖，反而笑笑地提醒小男孩他們是有親戚關係的。  
「呸！你這賤人也敢與流著皇祖之血的本殿下說是一家人！掌嘴！」不想小男孩更是大怒的邊扭動身體邊眼睛瞪得老大，居然還直接口出惡言，更下令要他的女侍上前來搧耳光。不過他的女侍們在看清是桃公子後，都乖乖的低著頭站在一邊，不敢上前。她們只敢不安的偷瞄著，彼此互看，但沒有一個人敢移動一步。  
「小飛王大人，您在離皇上寢殿如此近的此地大聲打罵人，就不怕吵擾了皇上的安眠嗎？」見那群女侍們還不算太笨，起碼不敢跟他作對，桃公子在心裡冷哼了一聲。然後他一改剛才的笑臉態度，變得異常嚴肅地，幾乎可以說是恐嚇的方式，對著還在掙扎的孩子說道。  
「哼！皇祖就算是被本殿下吵了也不會怪罪本殿下的，你這外人少拿皇祖來壓本殿下！」小男孩繼續不可一世的姿態，不甩公子的警語。他挺胸抬頭，鼻孔都朝天了，完全就是一副天不怕地不怕的樣子。  
「你這個小鬼誰啊！臭屁什麼啊！」實在看不下去被惹火的青峰開口嗆了那個孩童。明明是個小孩子到底是在了不起什麼啦！  
「賤人！竟然敢說本殿下是小鬼！」小男孩的注意力要回到青峰那，被叫作小鬼令他是氣的如貓一般的跳了起來，終於掙脫了公子的掌握朝青峰撲過去。  
青峰這回不忍了，身體一動準備回敬他一拳狠狠教訓一下這臭小鬼。但他從地上要起身揮拳的一串動作卻讓皇珠從口袋裡滾了出來。皇珠一滾正好滾到了小男孩的腳前，霎那之間一道強烈的光芒衝出，小男孩隨即被無形的力量給彈的老遠去。小孩子的他像是被車撞了一樣，飛出去後落地躺在草地上不醒人事了。  
「殿下！」  
「殿下！」  
那一群女子們一看孩子一動也不動的，紛紛又哭又叫的撲了過去，圍著他跟哭喪一樣。一邊摸頭一邊揉髮，按手按腳的，六個女子是忙的喔，深怕孩子有個三長兩短的。  
「所以說了啊，他們是皇上的貴客啊。飛王他有皇上的血統都會昏厥，若是你們還有哪個敢對貴客們動手的，那就不怕死的試試看吧！」桃公子琥珀的眼眸冷笑著望向那一群哭嚎嚎的女子們和男孩。瞬間他的笑臉態度全失，眼鏡鏡片上閃著寒光，猶如露出獠牙的猛獸。一時間在場所有人都覺得一股冷風冰到骨子裡，這才知道原來這位帥哥也有這麼一面。剛才他畏夫挨打和被他們譏笑時那一切都是他忍讓，其實他要的話可以是如此這般恐怖。  
那群女子們嚇的魂都沒了，手抖著扯拖著小男孩想快逃。不想，公子卻不饒人。  
「站住。此乃夜帝城的內庭，你們這幫女侍縱容飛王亂闖，衝撞了皇上的貴客，難道不該謝罪嗎？」  
眾女一聽，立刻全都跪正急急磕頭道歉著。  
「請貴客們恕罪！」  
「呵⋯行啦，快帶著你們家小主子回去吧。」公子見她們都掉眼淚了，就覺得教訓夠了，也就放過了她們。  
「是，是，謝公子，謝貴客。」女子們忙著快快脫身，道謝完後就把男孩抱起帶走了。  
終於花園宮廊只剩下黑子他們，公子先替櫻井被撞傷的身體作了些醫療的法術治療緩解疼痛。當他想幫青峰處理臉上的傷時，青峰卻揮開拒絕。  
「那臭小鬼是誰啊？憑什麼那麼囂張！」青峰整個人跳了起來，依然憤憤不平的指著小男孩和女子們離開的方向罵道。  
「他是飛王，是皇上的子孫，平時被他母親寵壞了。他是皇上千年前與人類所生的後代子孫，傳至目前仍有三位兄弟為52代孫，飛王乃當中的三弟，東澤世孫和觀月孫夫人的孩子。他等於就像是我的姪孫那樣的關係，不過他實在是太過分了，居然敢在皇宮內如此放肆⋯」公子搖頭無奈地表示道。他那冷酷的氣息已經又收了起來，又恢復了那溫和哥哥的樣子。隨後他安撫性的拍了拍青峰的背，被青峰不爽的扭開身體，退到一邊去繼續生悶氣。他也跟人家小孩子一樣鬧脾氣，他很不滿他沒能K到那個囂張的小鬼。不光是青峰，其他像若松和笠松也是氣的牙癢癢的，那種不尊長的皮小鬼是他們的雷點。  
「好，好，哥哥明白你很生氣，等等你跟皇上告狀說他的不是。」公子還是口頭上一直安撫著青峰，還同樣對櫻井、若松、早川、笠松、黃瀨他們說他們也一樣有權去狀告他們所受的委屈和遭遇。  
「從進來這裡以後，一直都有遇上這種⋯為什麼這裡對於人類就這麼過分啊？人類難道就是低等的嗎？」笠松終於忍無可忍的質問為何他們一直受到歧視的對待。他不畏身高差，氣得雙拳發抖，一雙本來就大的藍灰眼睛更是瞪的，粗眉中間都擠的，直直地要桃公子給一個解釋。  
「啊⋯這裡啊，不是針對人類，而是看不起無權無勢。不管是人類、妖怪、血族、狼族，在這有了頭銜地位的話，誰也不敢欺負。如果不想被看不起，在這就要力爭上位。」公子半蹲低身子和笠松平視，訴說出這世界的現實面。他話中隱約在慫恿著什麼。  
「我⋯才不要活在這樣的世界！我要回到原來的世界去。」笠松心情還是激動的表示，沒有聽出公子的意思。  
「孩子啊，其實這種看地位主義在你們的世界也是一樣存在的。不論在哪，都是一樣的。你在這受了屈辱卻沒有報復就離開了的話，不就輕輕放過了那些欺負你的傢伙嗎？你真的甘心回去嗎？」桃公子語氣溫柔地暗示他們要報仇，如同惡魔的細語般。他像是不希望這些少年們就走，想要說服他們留下，和少年們所想要的成相反。  
「這⋯⋯」笠松的大眼露出了兩難。  
「你們以為我身為公子就很受景仰嗎？那些血族的眼線明明看到我領著你們都還緊盯不放，就可見我在血族的眼裡是多麼低存在感。但我都可以忍住，因為待我報復時，便是我的勝利了。」公子眼睛又再次出現了恐怖的寒光，大步躍過了他們一排人回到了原本隊伍前方。  
見公子的背影高挺傲立，白色風衣在幽暗中特別的引人眼珠，這一回少年們才覺得這人其實很可怕。原以為是那位會伸長指甲的二皇子是殺人魔，沒想到這位領著他們一起的大哥哥才是報復心強的可怕。  
「他⋯原來可以那麼有男子氣概啊⋯嗯～」倒是實渕有些被他那反差給吸引的小小聲的迷迷說道。  
一群人又全數歸隊，繼續隨著桃公子的身後行走在宮廊上。只是原本好奇欣賞花園美景的心情現已蕩然無存了，歷經了被小孩子辱罵打殺和見識了公子的冷酷面，少年們只覺得這場惡夢真的太恐怖了。所有人都暗暗祈禱不要再遇上像那小鬼那樣的傢伙，就趕快去見到皇帝就好了。  
沿著宮廊繞行離開了花園，來到了一條寬大許多的石道，紅牆離遠點讓人不覺得有壓迫感了。走了一段時間後，發現盡頭有一座高聳的金殿，不同於剛才那些，這一座規模之大，還有站立的鳳凰金像在正中間。那迎風展翅的鳳凰像比起京都名聲顯赫的金閣寺、平等院的鳳凰像還要華麗的栩栩如生，由此可見見工匠的技藝精湛。屋頂全邊有金的龍形狀邊包圍，屋角有張牙舞爪的龍頭伸出。光這一個金頂從裝飾異常華麗的紅牆上露出就給人感覺住在裡頭的主人真的是名符其實的皇帝。  
待他們抵達了最後這一堵宮牆前，這才發現原來上頭全用一個個琉璃片裝飾著，所以才有五顏六色的美光。這一道門面也是雕刻了立體的一龍一鳳，門檻高度幾乎高至膝蓋處，刻意拒人千里之外。  
公子側臉小聲的對後方的少年們叮囑道，叫他們全都站好，按低脖子不可以抬頭亂看，否則小心眼睛沒了，然後他若跪下他們也要一起跪不得有誤。交代完畢後，公子調整自己的情緒，拍了拍衣服和抓立起頭髮，然後體正身直的手輕提門把叩了一聲。聲音剛一落，門就往內開了個小縫，兩個清秀的男孩子探頭出來問是何者求見。  
「晚安，煩請通報皇上，桃生公子有要事求見。」公子微微對他們欠身一禮後，誠懇地要求兩位守門的男孩為他前去通報。  
兩位男孩忙壓低腦袋行禮，一個說完請公子稍候片刻就小步跑的往內去，另一位留守。不一會兒，腳步聲又回來了，這次除了剛才的男孩還有另一位男子也來了。為了讓這位男子能看清楚門外的所有人，金門開大了一些，他氣勢不輸的和公子面對面對視著。這位男子的服飾比門邊的兩男孩要多些講究，看的出來他是僕人的高階主管那類的人物。  
「這個時候桃生公子前來永夜殿有何貴幹？」宮侍長站的直挺，如門神般擋著路，態度也強硬的問道。  
「臣，桃生公子有本要奏，奏請與皇帝陛下議事。」公子90度彎腰低頭懇求道。  
「大膽！有本要奏就等庭議時，在百官們前奏議。為何私自擅闖永夜殿，驚擾皇帝陛下睡眠？」宮侍長一聽居然怒目圓睜的喝斥公子草率行事。  
桃公子接著就跪了下去，叩頭一下繼續請求道。而少年們看他跪了，也紛紛一一跪了。木吉慢慢的彎下膝蓋，因不想再給膝蓋造成負擔，他稍微有點側著。膝蓋也傷過的火神雖然好了，但這麼一跪還是有些變扭，也側了一邊。腳傷剛癒的黃瀨也注意的沒把重量壓在腳上。紫原不喜歡跪的壓腿則用坐的，這還是冰室拉著他他才肯照做。綠間倒是規矩點的跪好。然而自尊心高的灰崎、花宮、青峰、赤司都沒有跪。雖然灰崎一下子被虹村給拉扯下去；花宮後來用單膝下跪的方式以便能降低自己的凸出感；青峰則是一番連托帶拉才被桐皇一隊給弄了下去。但赤司不跪，洛山一群沒人敢叫他。實渕不停地偷看，小聲叫了句小征。葉山則扭啊扭的不老實的興奮的等著看赤司會怎樣。根武谷一跪居然打了一個響嗝，惹的實渕從前頭轉過來罵他。黛想著反正人家很少注意到他，他也就用坐的，等著看不跪的天帝大人會如何。  
這以上情景公子背對著沒看見，但宮侍長可是看的一清二楚，心裡想著這哪來的沒規矩的野人類居然如此無禮。  
「請恕臣無禮，但此事重大，臣不得不直闖永夜殿向皇帝陛下稟奏⋯⋯」公子老老實實的跪求著要入殿，卻不知道身後的孩子們扯了他的後腿。  
「既要奏事，為何夾帶大量人類共闖禁宮？是想他們同你一起被滅嗎？」宮侍長瞄了一下還站著的赤司，語中鄙夷的笑問。  
「這些都是無辜的孩子們啊！他們正是臣要奏報中的受害者們！臣懇請皇帝陛下為他們做主！」公子恭敬的一拜下去，語氣開始有些急了。  
「放肆！你當此為何處？是能隨意來去的法庭嗎？隨意擾動皇帝陛下來為低賤的人類做主，你眼裡至皇帝陛下為何？」這下倒讓宮侍長更加看不起哀求的他，也更討厭這群人類，說話的口氣暴怒不已，甚至手一揮泛指黑子他們所有人都是低賤。  
公子不懼宮侍長的鄙夷和輕視的眼光，直起上身和他對視著，他那琥珀金眼散發著正氣，一副認真真切的眼神。他再一拜叩首，伏在地上不起。  
「正因臣敬畏皇帝陛下才領人子們前來告御狀，因為皇帝陛下乃公正廉明的象徵，因此臣跪奏皇帝陛下作主。」  
「幾個人類的生死算什麼大事？人類本就是脆弱的生物，怎麼能為了它們驚擾皇帝陛下！」宮侍長還是不讓步，故意朝著站著的赤司丢去一個瞧不起的眼。這個紅髮的故意不肯跪，如此高傲氣勢的人怎麼能到皇帝聖顏前。  
「皇帝陛下！請您作主！」公子提高音調呼喊著，又用力一叩頭。  
「住口！你居然在永夜殿前大聲喧嘩！」這下宮侍長簡直要跳腳，急忙要他閉嘴。他氣急的跺腳，頭一甩示意守門的兩男孩關門。  
然而忽然這時從宮殿主殿內傳來一股強大的風壓，如颱風的威力般將背對著的宮侍長第一個給吹倒。門邊的兩個男孩立刻慌張地跪地發抖，而宮侍長也是臉色慘白的爬著轉了過去，嘴裡狂喊著皇上息怒，跟剛才的高高在上樣子實在差很多。唯一還站著的赤司感覺到那股風席捲而來，一時臉感覺刺痛，但卻又隨即變成溫暖的柔風輕輕撫過他白嫩的臉龐，像是風認得他不忍心傷害他一般。風躍過他那桃紅秀髮，那一瞬他立於人上，如一塊氣質出眾的紅玉。  
「臣，罪該萬死，冒犯皇帝陛下安寢。」公子再一拜，萬分恭敬虔誠地匍伏在地，等著。  
果然，前方階梯上的宮殿的金門緩緩開啟了，意思已經相當明確了。  
「謝皇帝陛下。」公子最後一個拜地，慢穩的站起。他一個大抬腿，跨越了那高門檻，看都不看那還跪在地上求饒的宮侍長，直直向著宮殿走去。他回頭和已經有很多耐不住而半站起的少年們對視，無聲地用嘴唇作出要他們跟上的口形。得到能起身的口令，少年們個個迫不及待的撐起身體，拍了拍腿上的灰塵，也都一一追了進去。輪到赤司跨過門檻後，他弧度彎曲如貓眼的石榴色瞳斜視了那還不敢起身的宮侍長，然後如帝王般的架勢掃過。  
隨著公子的身後，少年們一個個的踏入了雄偉壯麗的宮殿內，一抬頭仰望瞬間被震撼了。這座宮殿奢華的風格遠超過外觀所見，一個諾大寬廣的空間比起他們誰一整個家都要來的大，就連富貴出生的赤司也沒見過如此華麗貴氣的場景。赤腳下的暗紅地毯柔軟的像踩在雲朵上，密密相連的複雜圖案展現出精湛的編織工藝，象徵吉祥的動物如象、虎、獅、鷹、龜、蝙蝠、狼被各種花草圈繞著，鮮明亮眼又令人看久後眼花。牆壁有壁紙和立體造型的浮雕，紅和金柱子上雕刻的全是飛龍，屋頂上的彩繪是各種大大小小的鳥類飛舞盤旋，牠們圍繞著中央一尊金光閃爍的翱翔鳳凰，正是一幅百鳥朝鳳的華麗盛況。裡面一座高台處，壁嵌金珠，地鋪白玉，又鑿地為蓮花，用粉紅色美玉裝飾。實在是太極盡奢華，窮極絝麗。  
「把頭低好跪著！」桃生公子又自動的跪好，又一次囑咐道。  
又一次被迫雙膝跪下，眾少年們只敢偷偷四下打量著這座宮殿的刻畫雕彩，居香塗壁，錦饅珠簾。從這一切華麗眩目的裝潢設計可以深深感受到這會一定是個不容小看的人物，剛才不情願行跪拜禮的幾個傢伙都安份的降低身體高度，以坐著的方式。赤司這會也端端正正地坐了下去，他靜心等待著的姿態猶如一羽丹頂鶴般。  
不一會，高台後的紗簾珠串深處隱約聽到了布料摩擦聲和踏足聲。少年們忍不住偷眺望看來的是什麼樣的人。終於原本靜止不動的紗簾被掀起一個小縫隙，露出彩繪的華美非凡的金紋、紅花、小藍圓石的長指甲和幾根纖纖玉指，那玉手再一輕撥就讓裡頭的人影露出臉來了。白紗縫之間立著一個穿白絲金繡紗衣的女子，她的臉雖然只露一半卻已叫眾少年們看得都呆住了。她臉蛋白嫩透粉、眉細彎彎、眼眸如藍寶石般閃閃亮亮、睫毛翹翹長、鼻子高挺、唇紅潤珠圓，全然一如來自畫中仙境的女神般。不過她並非高冷不可侵犯，相反她對著他們露出了一抹誘惑的媚笑，這一笑她的唇顯得更紅艷動人、雪亮的白齒顆顆整齊排列，她的藍眼一一俯覽過他們每一個人，每一次的四目相交都令人感到心跳加速而悸動不已，她像是注視到他們的靈魂深處然後引誘他們來一窺美夢。她優雅地如天鵝悠遊地從紗後探出頭身走來，一頭瀑布般清流而垂地的黑絲柔亮長髮微微隨著動作飄起，絕色華艷的臉下是細白如丹頂鶴的脖頸勾引人去吃迷那完美的線條。但越往下看越讓人瘋狂，小巧圓潤的香肩之下是豐滿圓凸的胸房，那一對令眾男孩們險些暴鼻血的女性偉大象徵在每一步下跳動著更是他們看的眼睛都直了。再來那一搖一擺的曼妙小腰和圓翹臀丘在白紗包裹下更有半透明的勾魂意味，而一雙修長肉圓均勻的美腿不斷從開高岔的紗裙擺裡媚人地打招呼，勻稱滑潤的小腿和一對小巧蓮足踏著輕雲淡風步伐。一整堂的少年們全安靜地注視著這位女神的移動，她如一朵隨風搖曳的花兒輕盈地緩緩到達了大堂高台上中央的精美良功雕琢的貴妃躺椅，她側轉身的坐下讓人能大肆觀賞她的玉腿，將身體左微靠在椅扶手上，一挺起胸就把低開的紗衣領口給撐的更開簡直快把那兩玉圓珠潤的胸給抖出來了。躺臥在紅絨布軟墊和黃金閃閃的蜿蜒蛇造型的扶把和椅背的華貴椅上，美人的姿態越加妖嬈魔魅。純白的紗裙和純黑的髮鬢，配上那躺椅的紅金色更加襯托出她的美色。  
這一個火辣香豔的演出讓少年們眼睛全都吃足了冰淇淋，定力不足的幾個鼻子這會是真噴鼻血了。想必這位天仙般的美人小姐就是之前孔雀所說的這個異世國度中第一名的美女了，她肌膚雪白、黑頭髮閃閃動人、眼睛藍如海洋。不過這真實一見根本遠遠超過形容的一切詞語，令眾人腦中都空白了，就是生性淡薄的綠間、黑子、黛、赤司、冰室也感覺臉上一陣燒的熱熱地，不好意思直盯著人家卻又管不住視線朝著小姐看。性感度爆表了啊，對於高中男生來說實在是超過了承受範圍。褲檔處有些感覺緊了，身體裡有股衝動的熱能在蔓延，這是意識到雌性之後的雄性反應。  
綠間有種自已像是在經典電影的埃及豔后裡羅馬人民第一次見到全身黃金閃閃的女王駕臨般，眼前這位小姐的美超越了飾演克麗珮托拉的玉女影星伊麗莎白·泰勒。他忽然覺得若是為了這位美人的話，他可以像安東尼那般喪命。但隨即他撇開臉，推了推眼鏡，心想自已頭腦錯亂了。  
黑子本情感淡薄尤其是對於異性，甚至沒特別喜歡關注的電影女星。連桃井那種大家都認同的好身材美人單戀他他也無動於衷。可此刻他卻有生以來第一次覺得身體怪怪的，有股莫名的躁動不安，但他不理解這是什麼情緒。  
赤司和綠間想的類似，不過他想的是電影第凡內早餐裡一身高雅氣質卻又有強烈男性吸引力的奧黛麗赫本所飾演的，那個對男人們總是柔媚可人的交際花荷莉·葛萊特利小姐。而同荷莉一樣，這位女子有股濃厚的神秘色彩，和危險氣息。若是太深入瞭解，自已可能會無法脫身。  
反觀某些猴急難耐的傢伙們可就眼睛瞪著大的要脫框了，口水滴哦滴的，反應最大的就數青峰、灰崎、岡村、森山這幾個。青峰早盯著那比小麻衣的胸還要大，還要彈潤白嫩的胸部，恨不得能就一輩子盯著那對胸看。  
灰崎本就愛捻花惹草，平日裡就喜好路上搭訕女孩子，又最愛挑有伴的，眼下見了這麼一位等級飆高破表的，要忍住不上前撩妹真叫他難受。  
岡村這近十八歲的年紀裡遺憾的沒交過女朋友，一直以來就嚮往著能和女孩子接觸，如今他打從心底覺得他的生命活到這一刻一定就是為了和這位小姐相遇而活過的。  
森山幾乎是淚流滿面的遙望著那位他最狂的夢裡都不曾幻想過的美人，他確信他已經到達天國了，因為他終於找到了他命運註定的女神。  
笠松則紅的連耳朵、脖子都是，眼神只放在美人的腳指上，全身發抖害羞的快要休克了。  
另一邊日向、小金井、降旗、福田、河原等誠凜一眾平時就好偷看桃井和亞歷克斯的巨乳，現在沒有里子在旁以拳頭約束他們，他們當然能盡情地一飽眼福，心想這才真的稱的上是任性妄為的身體。  
專注於看美人上，他們的大腦還沒明白。這座宮殿是屬於皇帝陛下的，而第一個出現的卻是這位傳說中的第一美人。直到桃公子無比臣服的跪在她腳邊，並且說：  
「臣，拜見皇帝陛下，陛下萬歲萬歲萬萬歲！」  
少年們只覺得腦子要爆炸了。


	5. 章六

章六  
被稱皇帝陛下的美人眼神還有些沒清醒的迷濛感，但她強撐起精神轉看向最前方的跪著的公子桃生，揚起一抹如太陽一般溫暖笑容，開黃鶯金嗓問道：  
「吾子為何事前來啊？」  
公子先是一拜，維持頭不敢抬的趴式，萬般恭恭敬敬的卑微姿態，開口道：  
「兒臣有機密大事要奏報，肯請皇帝陛下裁決。」  
美麗的皇帝微微閉眼睛，似乎真的很累一般，輕輕的回吟了問話。  
「嗯⋯何等大事啊？」  
「經西虎門門番孔雀報，這一群人類少年們忽闖入界，身上殘留著施過咒的氣息，而且是被禁止對人類施加的滅魂咒⋯⋯」公子按壓著緊張的心情，一字一句的慢慢解釋道，等待著皇帝的反應。  
聽到這，原本還昏昏沉沉的皇帝整個人都彈了起來，嚴肅的盯著跪著的公子，語氣變的沉穩無比令道：  
「繼續。」  
桃公子感覺到了皇帝散發出來的無形壓力，頓時口都乾了。  
「是，陛下⋯⋯法術的源頭是⋯⋯」  
見他吞吞吐吐的，皇帝稍稍收住自已的力量，並溫和的鼓勵他有話直說。  
「怎麼如此溫吞的態度？既然要奏就直言。」  
「⋯是威爾伯特大公所為。」公子舉全部的勇氣，終於供出了作惡者之名。  
皇帝聞之，豔麗的面容沒有任何情緒，只是放軟身體倒回沙發。深吸一口氣後，語氣哀哀地道：  
「可惱啊，實在可惱可恨啊⋯⋯」  
公子覺得安全了，這才抬起上身做一拱手，語氣也較穩定許多的了。  
「臣理解陛下心有悲哀，但斷不可縱容大公！請陛下為這些無辜受害的人類孩童們主持正義！」  
他的建言使在哀情中的皇帝視線回到他身上來，隨著他的話皇帝看向了他後方的那一群衣著狼狽又赤腳的孩子們。他們身上傳來的那惡毒的咒術無可置疑是來自她最為信賴的臣子。而他殺害這些孩子們的目的，是為了利用他們的靈肉增加魔力。因為滅魂咒也是奪魂咒，抽取人類靈魂和壓榨肉體後，吞噬掉了就能滋補。他尋找人界中那些懷有惡意詛咒、憎恨他人的人，對他們提出交易替他們除掉憎恨的對象，以詛咒者自身的靈肉為代價。但實際上加害者與受害者的靈肉全都會落入他手中，真正漁翁得利者只有他一個。他竟然在暗地裡如此奪人性命，真正為的是什麼呢？為何要背叛？只有這些問題，她推算不出那流著她血的近親的真心。  
但事已至此，必不得下，只能向前。原本被陰影籠罩的燦爛藍眼一下子就轉化成為深思謀略的樣子，她按耐不住的站了起來，在眾少年們的注目下赤裸腳踝在白粉蓮花台上珊娜而行。想著走著幾步，一個旋轉回身正色對公子說道：  
「此事異常重大，若要一舉擒拿威爾公必須從長計議。他生性狡猾陰狠，驕傲自大。他的黨羽眾多，又有血族的支持，要剷除實屬不易。就算被得知咒殺幾個人類也難以定他的罪。哪怕是吾的御令一時也難讓眾公卿服從。所以，必須讓全國相信他吞噬人類靈肉，只有犯上作亂一途。」  
「陛下英明。」公子揮繞兩手一圈，真誠的一拜。  
皇帝坐回了沙發，這次不再用躺的，而是正經地併攏雙腿坐好。但她的雪膚柔肌還是大剌剌地攤在眾少年們的目光下，他們熱情的視線還是繼續黏在她曝露的身體部位上。  
「孔雀沒同汝入宮想必是去東、南二區散播謠言拉幫了吧？而汝也如此行事，去找北區的狼族予以告知。待眾公卿皆同仇一氣的撻伐他，讓他被多方告發奏請降罪時，就能下達逮捕令拘押他與其下臣等，清查其一切黨羽，以還冤屈人等一個公道。」她絲毫不在乎自己被少年們上下打量著，一本正經地宣言道。  
「臣，遵命。」公子一拜得令。  
「血族那汝別言，吾會親自同大君說明。」  
公子原本鬆了的神經聽到皇帝這話，一下子又覺得麻煩了。不得已只好一五一十的娓娓道出：  
「陛下，恐怕大君已經有所耳聞了。方才孔雀領著這群孩子們經過西區時，和黛爾小姐發生了衝突。臣出門府時，也有大批眼線緊隨。估計全西區已知這群帶有大公咒印的人類孩子們入了宮。」  
頓時皇帝皺起了眉頭，眼中流露著全是擔憂之色看向了少年們。被她那關心憐憫的眼神看著，少年們終於感受到了真誠的溫暖。那雙如海洋般的蔚藍雙眸裡沒有一絲虛假，只有真情。  
「這樣可不好辦了，得罪了血族們，他們的性命是更加危險了。」  
「還有一事，剛才飛王殿下和人子們在御花園裡發生了相撞意外。飛王殿下大怒要下殺手，臣為救人只好得罪了殿下。」公子頭叩的低到埋入地毯裡坦承道。  
皇帝挑高了一邊的細柳眉毛，有些責備的看著他，一股悶氣從鼻中呼出，接著說道：  
「汝是怎麼了？為何去招惹飛王？」  
「這⋯⋯⋯」公子不敢對皇帝直言子孫飛王是如何行徑囂張。  
後方的少年們聽到公子懼怕而說不出實話，以為輪到自己開口告狀的時機了，結果若松最先按耐不住後就一群人爭先恐後地搶著說話。  
「是⋯是那個小鬼先撞過來的！」若松憋不住，率先指責起來。  
「沒錯！是那個小鬼的錯！」早川也衝動地滿臉通紅的快速接著說道。  
「對不起！對不起！是我不該擋著路。」櫻井展現其動不動就認錯道歉的個性，眼中淚光閃閃的一直磕頭道歉。  
「那死小鬼口氣很大！裝個樣在那罵人還要打人！」一旁的青峰也將那惡行惡狀全盤告知。他一下就整個人氣沖沖的跳了起來，高大的身材和古銅色肌肉全落入皇帝視線中。他臉上破皮的擦傷也一樣一清二楚。  
「就是！就是！他想打小青峰！是公子哥哥救了我們的！」黃瀨也一同加入說道。他在青峰後方站起，強烈對比下他的白嫩俊美臉蛋和金黃髮絲特別鮮豔突出。  
「你們！快住口！陛下沒讓平身，怎可擅自起身！」桃公子嚇的要他們快快閉嘴，怎麼可以未經許可就擅自開口，他剛才要他們告狀不是這樣的告法啊。他慌轉向皇帝請罪，卻發現皇帝毫不理會他，疑惑不解地他抬頭察看。他一看皇帝那神情，那雙美艷的藍眸中沒有任何不滿的情緒，而是對著少年們投以關愛的專注眼神。但他知道皇帝望著他們的那個眼神深處所暗藏的真正涵義，頓時他感到心生憂慮。他只能在無聲靜止中看著皇帝又一次離席，緩緩的下了臺階，朝著那群少年們過去。  
當她徐步踏著，線條優美的腿和最前排位置的誠凜隊差身而過，惹的日向、小金井、降旗、福田、河原邊猛吞口水邊盯著她那經過滑嫩的美腿。木吉、伊月、水戶部也是偷偷在欣賞著那勻稱滑潤的小腿肚，第一次覺得光只是看著女性的小腿居然就覺得性感無比。有女友的土田卻覺得仰望著這位豔麗的女子，比他和女友約會時還要心頭小鹿亂撞。  
比較之下，黑子則是保守害羞的不敢正眼瞧那全光裸的雙腿。但懷裡的二號小狗卻興奮的異常，他不得不抱緊處理想掙脫的小動物。剩下最後一員，火神不自在的以暗紅的眼睛餘光瞄了瞄從他身邊擦過的美人。他雖然是個對女性粗線條的性子，平時面對亞莉克斯那樣的美人都不當人家是女性，不過他也不是全然不對女性有興趣。他只是容易害臊衝動，尤其是在看到亞列克斯坦胸露乳的時候。難得他覺得這位女子有端莊賢淑的氣息，只不過她的胸口還是應該遮高些，若是他手上有衣物一定趕快丟向她要她遮好胸部和雙腿。  
再來她走到了開闢的帝王，洛山ㄧ隊所坐的位置。赤司和她交錯時，感覺到了一陣溫風柔柔，和剛才撫過他臉的那風一樣。他轉頭仔細觀察著這位氣質出眾的美人，心中把剛才孔雀和桃生的話做連結。原來之前從孔雀話中所感受的異樣感，如今都能說的通了。那位居住皇宮內的十全十美的絕世美女和這世最高權力的皇帝乃同一人，那孔雀故意對他們隱瞞此事，目的是什麼？確實他承認這女子美麗非常，如今但他倒真想見識這位被喻為比神武天皇還要偉大的皇帝內在的能力究竟有沒有這麼厲害。  
邊上的實渕湖綠的眼仔細打量著讚嘆著那無瑕的雪白肌膚，還有她拖在地上的那雲雲烏絲居然柔順光澤如廣告中的那般。實在叫他好羨慕，真的好想知道到底她是怎麼保養的。  
至於無法安靜待著的葉山小太郎，像是一隻小豹崽活潑好奇的盯著走過他的美人姊姊。他靈活的桃花大眼雀躍不已轉啊轉的看著她那側面的身材，真是漂亮的姊姊呀～  
葉山旁邊身材雄壯的根武谷內心世界是激動的。他感覺這位女子有股強烈的威風，居然正中自已喜歡有施虐傾向的女性的癖好，他好想讓她對他為所欲為一番。若是她要綁住他狠狠虐他個一頓，他就能滿足了。  
洛山的幻之第六人生性淡薄的黛，銀灰雙眼端詳著這朝著他移動過來的女性許久不移。這種像是動漫人物的魔鬼身材和輕小說中有神秘氣息的女主角，讓鮮少有波動的他也有了些感覺。  
過完了洛山，輪到了秀德隊。統領著不屈不饒的古老王者的隊長大坪，個性溫柔細心時而威嚴。高大的純情男、里偶像控，卻有雙巧手、善作針織物。這刻他倒希望能有他手作的圍巾一條在手，幫這小姐披上，她那衣服那麼薄難道不冷嗎？  
綠間鏡片後的眼睛也不禁滑過了那近距離下的白滑美麗肌膚，真的越來越像用牛奶沐浴的埃及女王。當她經過他時，飄來ㄧ股魅香令他白皙的臉頰染上了一抹粉紅。  
反觀冷靜態度的綠間一旁的高尾。整個人都一直上下的跳跳抖抖，超難以淡定的面對這位性感的豐滿姊姊。鼻子的呼氣很快，身體扭啊扭的，一肚子的話都快憋不住了。  
後面的兇惡黑臉前輩宮地，本來是最深的偶像控，對他來說第一名的女性只能是偶像團體的Miyu Miyu。可當他遙望著那緩緩漫步接近的妖豔美人，腦海裡已將美宥美宥拋到九霄雲外了。  
秀德最後一員的木村，相貌平庸的一個圓頭跪在宮地邊上。一向只看重摔角手的肌肉和擒抱技，可如今他願意ㄧ輩子都看著那白裡粉嫩的細滑肉體。  
再來到了桐皇，隊長的今吉細如狐狸的眼睜開了一下，狐疑地觀望著。這位擁有比桃井還要豐滿挺拔的胸部和高窕修長的身材的女性，就是這世名滿天下的第一美人。但他倒是對她的好名聲持保留態度，畢竟只聽得到好的方面可是最難得到他的信任。中學時代時他就是最早懷疑學弟花宮的真面目並非是他所做出的乖孩子表象那一般。  
相反狡猾的隊長，一旁的諏佐就是不折不扣的老實人。他驚訝的發現那位美人腳步越來越慢，似乎要停在他面前。他內心激動的是滿臉發熱，這麼誇張的反應以前面對桃井是不曾有過的。他真切地意識到那位美人的顏值等級是最高中的最高。然而美人卻和他擦過身，停在了他的後方。  
積累了ㄧ肚子氣的桐皇王牌球員青峰原本還怒火火的對著剛才那個孩子的行為指證歷歷，一時之間怒氣凌駕於對美人的慾望。可他罵完後，卻發現美人婀娜多姿的朝著他的方向走近，那對誘惑人的雪乳從薄透的紗裡看的半分清楚。他單眼皮的細長眼忍不住眯起緊盯著那夢昧以求的大胸，眼神已陷入呆滯狀態。他恍若見到一個國色天香的仙女向他走來，還有陣陣香風拂來，卻沒想到下一秒老天真給他優待。美人蓮步來到他面前站定，海藍的眼裡滿是柔情心疼，伸出白玉手撫著他臉上的擦傷。和青峰如此近距離下，可見美人高挑的身高，她正好頭到青峰脖喉處，這少說一米七多，比起一般日本女孩整整高一個頭。雪白的她幾乎靠入青峰懷中，半露的酥胸微微磨蹭著他的胸膛，他嗅聞到一縷柔香蜜味。  
「痛麼？可憐的孩子，好好一張俊臉被劃傷了⋯⋯」美人滑嫩的手指摸著那受傷處，心疼不已的柔蜜的嘆道。接著就當著這眾目睽睽之下，墊起有著根根小巧圓潤的腳指頭的腳尖，在他臉的傷口上點下一個輕柔的吻。花瓣般柔軟紅艷的唇貼附在那黑褐粗皮上，那唇的溫度令少年臉皮上的寒毛都豎起，整個黑面泛紅，深藍色的頭頂像是要冒煙了般。柔唇離開後，原本那道傷痕已經癒合了，看不出任何痕跡。美人媚眼安心見傷已癒，便飄然後退，縱然青峰忽一抓想挽留也只能望著紗衣的袖子從指尖滑走。感覺到衣物被拉，美人回眸眼裡有疑，當發現是少年偷拉的，她卻輕柔的一笑。那揚起的紅唇和眼中的情感頓時是千嬌百媚生，滿殿生輝。  
這一吻一笑令所有的少年們都驚呆了，尤其是承受了這幸運之吻的當事人青峰。但也正是這份震驚使得他們只能處於目瞪口呆中，望著那搖曳生姿的背影帶著滾滾柔順的黑髮已經走回了高臺上的座椅。  
青峰腳抖了抖，整個無力坐下，邊上的櫻井忙關心他，卻被他雙眼無神傻笑著無視了。櫻井心裡有些不是滋味，明明他才是被撞的最重的被害人，可是居然只關心青峰桑。  
後面的若松也相當的不服氣，那明明只是小擦傷而已，居然換得一個香吻。拳頭握緊著發抖，他實在內心很不平衡。  
沒機會和美人互動的海常一隊，早川早已看得是激動的鼻孔猛吸氣呼氣像是氣喘的牛一般。笠松在發現美人朝著這邊靠近時就眼睛抬也不敢抬，漲紅了整張臉低著頭。眼睛變成愛心形狀森山一看到美人親吻了青峰後，整個人變成了一座白石頭像呆掉了。小堀臉上也染上了一抹紅暈久久散不掉。  
不過海常當中就屬黃瀨最有不滿，外表美貌最出眾的他剛才是最後一個發言的，明明存在感是最高的現任模特，女性人氣第一的。可是她居然看都不看他一眼，只關注著小青峰。睫毛長長的桃花眼瞇了起來，金黃色的眼裡有了憤憤不平之色。  
再後段的陽泉的岡村、福井、劉表情也是異常興奮臉紅，比那時看到亞列克斯熱情飛撲要親吻冰室還要瞠目結舌。  
像來素不關心除吃外的事物的紫原，這也還是明白這位美人確實比起教練雅子親還要漂亮許多。不知道為什麼他看著那位美人時會覺得嘴巴真的好乾渴。大概是因為這一路上都沒吃零食吧。  
面容俊美的冰室對這位美人是讚許的，她與熱情奔放的接吻狂亞列克斯不同，是優雅溫和的女性。她那樣輕柔甜美的一吻和亞列克斯那種惡作劇亂親法根本天壤之別。他瀏海中唯一露出的單眼往下看，縱然覺得她女人味十足，但她衣服真的穿的太單薄了。  
最後一個球隊，霧崎五人在背後對那場吻戲的受易者的青峰感到嗤之以鼻。尤其以花宮為首，喜歡頭腦笨的女性的他視打敗眼前這位高高在上的女人為頭號目標。他若是拿出乖孩子騙人手法，挫挫她的銳氣的話她會是什麼樣的表情呢。  
腿控的原藏在濃厚瀏海後的眼睛邪邪的在那滑嫩的修長雙腿上姦看著。嘴裡不斷的吹口香糖泡泡又吸回再又吹起，以緩解激動的情緒。  
橘紅髮的山崎不擅長陰謀詭計，只是脾氣暴躁些，個性也老實些。不過在看到青峰被親吻了後，他咬牙不爽的切了一聲。  
死魚眼無表情的古橋的內心並不像他的眼神一樣空洞。喜歡M氣質的女性的他，在想若是能發覺出內在的M性，這位小姐會是怎樣的。  
意料之外的，瞌睡蟲瀨戶和花宮相反的喜歡聰明的女人。他這一會可惜身上沒帶髮蠟沒辦法把瀏海往後梳，總覺得凸顯不出自已。  
最後一排的二人，虹村壓著灰崎以防他大搖大擺衝上前去強行搭訕猥褻這位美人。灰崎的舌不斷地舔著唇，一副飢渴難耐樣，在青峰被吻時他整個人都快暴衝起。恨不得把這他見過的最性感的女人給玩個一番。  
美人扭著妖豔的身段走了回去，那一頭黑油亮的長髮鋪散在地毯上，隨著她緩緩一同流動，如同悠遊的金魚尾巴一般。搖著那柔潤彈力的美臀安坐回了她的金椅，美人甩雙袖，原本柔美的神情一大變，正色威嚴地下令道：  
「⋯原來那隱隱從御花園傳來的吵鬧聲是飛王啊。聽眾口一致來看，那孩子的個性是越發跋扈了⋯⋯來啊！傳令，侍女們縱容飛王在御花園與貴客們衝撞，將侍奉飛王的侍女們全部仗責八十。再令飛王閉門思過一個月，從此以後非經許可不准進入內庭。」  
殿外還跪著的宮侍長接到指令忙回應，微微顫抖著膝蓋站起。但看到他皇帝忽然是想起了什麼一般藍眸一動，隨即又下令道：  
「慢！方才李桂阻擋桃生公子舉報國之大事，還對貴客們無禮，拉下去仗六十先。」  
那位名喚李桂的宮侍本來就已經恐慌未定，這一下聽自已要被打，嚇的跪地痛哭。但皇帝絲毫沒有收回指令的意思，冷冷聽著他被拖走時的聲聲求饒。  
桃生公子聞令，便已經什麼都明白了。皇帝這會是心悅於這批人類少年了，居然為了見面不到半個時辰的男孩而責罰自已的血脈子孫。甚至連宮侍長都被仗打，說是阻擾他，其實實際是阻礙了這群少年們進殿才惹的皇帝遷怒。皇帝為了他們一改大度寬容反露出睚眥必報的心態，尤見皇帝對他們的重視度。但他心中湧現一股深深的同情，這些孩子們將再也見不到太陽光了，永遠被困在這夜空下的紅牆內。他們年輕鮮活的生命將一點一滴的被榨取，淪落為遠古妖魔的糧食，最後全部都會被她吃拆入腹。一想到之後眾所皆知他進獻了這群少年，他就將背負來自各區的龐大負評，等於他為了自身利益獻上了少年們。而孔雀故意將此事推於他辦，是為了避免他自已得罪南區神祇派的，讓一切都歸公子的他來承擔。  
皇帝下令實施仗刑後，轉而對著心中五味雜陳的公子開口道：  
「吾兒，汝告發反賊有功，吾要封賞汝。」  
公子一聽心中更是憂慮，忙叩拜推辭道：  
「兒臣謝陛下龍恩，但這並非兒臣的功勞，請陛下封賞西門番的孔雀君，他才是有功之臣。」  
皇帝似乎明白他的有意推讓，可卻刻意一定要強加於他。溫和的語氣和眼裡散發的強勢光芒言道：  
「汝好謙卑退讓啊，實在可敬，吾更要封賞。」  
「陛下，兒臣不求官位寶物。只求陛下原諒御賜的結婚禮物受了燒傷。」公子還是堅持不要賞賜，叩頭一響。  
皇帝藍眼流轉著絲絲不滿，只好對他曉以大義望他明白這封賞他是不可能不領受的。  
「公子啊，謙虛是乃美德，但若是什麼賞賜都沒有，豈不是要說吾是只罰不賞的吝嗇皇帝？」  
公子曉得皇帝是硬要趕鴨子上架的意思，而且話裡有警告的意味。再硬堅持就是不識好歹了，敬酒不吃可是會吃罰酒的。  
「是⋯是兒臣思慮不周，請陛下原諒。陛下聖裁，該如何封賞，兒臣皆心懷感恩接受。」他頭頂都發痲，滴著冷汗，臉壓進柔軟的地毯內，等待接受陛下的恩典。  
「傳旨，桃生公子不畏艱難呈報國家大事，護送貴客們入宮，封護國公，賞萬金。另外，西虎門門守孔雀受封明王尊號，賞萬金。」  
「兒臣⋯叩謝吾皇龍恩，吾皇萬歲萬歲萬萬歲！」公子眼中雖有萬分不願也只能跪恩接受。  
「至於這些孩子們，就留在宮內由吾暫且照看，待大公之亂平定後再將他們送回。」皇帝視線一變，笑容甜美的俯瞰了地上那一片年輕英俊的男孩後說道。  
「是⋯一切都由陛下決定。」公子不敢再有異議，他已經無法阻止這群孩子們被收入宮。  
「汝貴安吧，趕緊回去和神威合好吧。」皇帝等不急要他快走的意思很明顯了，眼神已經完全沒有在他身上了。  
「是，兒臣告退。」  
桃公子一拜，彎著腰往後退，退至殿門才轉過身走出。當他踏過永夜殿的門檻，他不忍回頭再看看，因為那群少年們已經不再是他的責任了，他們已經是皇帝的人了。他只能抱著沈重的心情，走原路回去了。  
「汝等先去沐浴更衣吧，待會再上點心茶飲。來啊，帶貴客們去偏殿浴洗，為他們換新裝。」皇帝柔和地對少年們說道，隨即就喚來了六名宮侍，示意少年們隨同去洗洗乾淨。  
少年們一一在宮侍們帶領下又出了殿，繞過了諾大的永夜殿主殿，到了一旁的偏殿。六名宮侍領著他們進入了偏殿的大浴室，裡頭居然擁有現代的淋浴設備，一個一個隔間室一共四十間。  
「貴客們請先四十人入內，我等召集更多侍從來為您沖洗乾淨，毛巾和衣物都交由我等準備。另外的一人請再移步至別室裡，我等抬大浴桶為您清洗。」一位雪白髮的宮侍彎腰請他們入內，另外四位宮侍已經在忙進忙出的搬毛巾。然後另一宮侍去喚更多人手來幫忙。  
「我們自已來就好，不需人幫忙。」赤司回絕了人家的貼身服務，其他人也點頭同意，他們不習慣被這樣伺候。  
「這⋯⋯」白閃閃的宮侍愣了一下。  
「真的不需要。」赤司堅持地拒絕了，之後自已就踏進粗石鋪的浴室地。其他人也紛紛跟著進入，衣服脫了還都自已收拿好放在了淋浴室外的小桌臺上。  
「快將貴客們的衣物收去洗淨，然後去庫房取衣物來！」白髮宮侍只好交代其他侍者們別的任務。  
「是！」五位男孩報告道，便立刻收走了少年們脫下的睡衣褲，然後飛快的去準備替換衣物了。  
然而，當四十名高頭大馬的少年們急急的搶進了淋浴間，絡繹不絕的水流聲在石浴室裡響起。可是這會才發現居然剩下黑子、黛、青峰。那位宮侍一看居然有剩三人，但裡頭隔間裡都有人了，他才意識到原來一共是四十三名少年。  
「⋯那個，我等有空了再洗。」黑子抱著二號平靜的等候著。他明白一定是沒被注意到，才讓人家以為人數只有四十一人。  
「⋯我也等會。」黛作為同樣常被忽略的人，也淡定怡然的等候在一旁。  
「我沒流汗，就不用洗了，洗會腳就好。」青峰找了張椅子坐著，腳翹的老高，完全暴露那黑皮加髒而變的黑不拉嘰的腳底板。  
那位宮侍忙朝外喚人，然後和喚來的另二人一起不慌不亂的拿了桶水和搓布，直接跪地要幫他們三個搓洗腳來。  
「喂喂！你幹嘛？我自已來！」青峰被這突如其來的服務給嚇了一跳，忙揮開人家要自已來。  
「貴客請不必感到不好意思，讓雪蛾伺候您吧。」人如其名的空靈感十足的雪蛾睜著銀亮大眼央求道。  
「不用，不用！」青峰覺得他怪奇怪的，把他硬趕走，抽走布自已擦了起來。  
「那個⋯我自已可以的。謝謝。」黑子也禮貌地婉拒了幫忙，自已擦洗起來。  
「不用了，我自已來就好。」黛也拒絕了侍者。  
雪蛾和兩名侍者只好任由他們，正好那些去拿衣物的人回來了，他們便趕緊將衣物送至每位少年們。少年們其實沒什麼髒，因為本來就是已經洗好澡上床睡覺了，這會只是腳底赤腳走路而髒了，和微微有些出汗。沖洗時綠間和赤司都覺得意外，腳並沒有沾上很多髒污，很是奇怪。  
待他們洗好出來，擦乾身體後，發現為他們準備的衣物是各色各花樣的和服。他們就隨各自喜好自由穿搭，有的穿的鬆鬆垮垮、有的像綠間赤司穿的是整整齊齊，腰帶有的繫的工整美觀、有的隨便綁兩下就算了。腳上還搭配的木屐和白足袋，他們好像要去參加祭典一樣。有兩米多的體格巨大的居然衣物都十分合適，腳的尺寸大的連一般運動鞋店都買不到鞋的火神都很訝異穿起來非常合腳。但這看在眾宮侍眼裡，卻覺得難受異常，參雜著不整齊的打扮叫他們這些強迫症完美主義者實在看不下去。然而雪蛾對其他侍者們搖頭表示要他們別去管，就讓他們以這番自然地樣子回去見皇帝。  
之後，不再是像小飛俠裡穿著睡衣就飛到夢幻島的孩子們那樣，少年們穿著日本代表性打扮在雪蛾和宮侍們的帶領下走回了正殿。  
「貴客慢點。」  
「貴客走好了。」  
「貴客您扶著侍者。」  
對於穿著高木屐而行走在光滑的石地的一些人，宮侍們彎著腰攙扶著小心地不讓他們有個閃失。他們可都瞧見了李桂被下令仗打，清楚地明白這些八九不離十的是未來的主子，這會可不能怠慢了。  
回到了那華美的永夜殿，發現已經擺放了一張張小桌子和軟坐墊，還有香氣四溢的美食。中間留有通道，兩旁各有兩張桌子，一共有十排，三個排在末段。貪吃的紫原早就已經受不了一路上沒有零食吃的苦，立刻發揮那能一瞬追過半場的速度，一屁股坐下去就準備大吃特吃了起來。剛好這時，皇帝又一次從後面的紗簾出來迎接他們。青峰一見則是趕緊搶到第一排的座位，他為的不是美食而是能近距離觀看美人。灰崎也甩開虹村搶到第一排去，邪邪的凝視著美人。但他們幾個都還來不及開口，就被赤司大大給攔截了。  
「慢著，紫原先別吃。」  
「欸～～為什麼啊，赤親？我好餓啊～」紫原不滿地用他那招牌的稚嫩拉長音問道。  
「青峰、灰崎你們也別衝動。」赤司姿態端正穩重的步行到了第一排來，但他說話時眼神只盯著上座的皇帝，沒有望向青、灰二人。  
「啊？赤司你要幹嘛啊？」青峰語氣有不耐地斜眼看向赤司。  
「啊——啊？喂！赤司你什麼意思啊！」原本就對赤司有嫌隙的灰崎口氣極差的問道。  
面對他們的不滿，赤司沒有回答，他的精力全放在那高處的女子。同他們一樣，女子如今也換了一身打扮，不再是剛才那樣披頭散髮、只穿薄紗的模樣。她那一頭長髮盤高起來一個圓丘狀，上面鑲戴著一個有排列整齊的十隻立體的黃金鳳凰的金冠，頭髮高起處配有各色花形狀的簪釵。各種璀璨的粉、藍寶石和珍珠、翡翠形成花團簇簇的一番景象。令人銷魂的身體被華服給包裹住，那對魄力十足的胸部也嚴密不透的藏了裡面。華服的領口設計為V型開到胸線之上，只露出鎖骨和脖子，長袖垂垂，纖纖柳腰，扇形的裙襬。通體豔紅的長服，領口袖口全有金波花紋，白鷺、孔雀、蓮花繡的是栩栩如生。這樣看來，她還真像個皇帝。  
「感謝夫人的招待，不過為了不要讓家人擔心，我們還是不宜久留，請您送我們回去原本的世界。」赤司居然直接開口要求要走人了。  
後頭響起了許多不願意的欸欸聲，但赤司的氣場強大硬壓住了他們的抱怨質疑。  
「孩子啊，吾老的得稱夫人嗎？」皇帝卻作出了一副心受傷的哀愁樣，眼中的水光顯得她更加楚楚動人。  
沒料到人家居然因為他用錯稱呼而傷心難過，赤司貓眼中有些意外的神色。而後方傳來絲絲竊語在討論他的口誤，令他白瓷的臉頰有點泛紅。不同於那些見色忘本的傢伙，他還清楚記得眼前這位美人是遠古時就存在了，而且千年前還生過孩子了。原本以為叫夫人已經是很禮貌了。  
「啊啊⋯赤司居然惹女孩子傷心了！」森山第一個反應過來，用心疼不已的語氣在後方扭啊扭的。  
「那明明是小姐啊！」岡村壓低粗聲提醒道，那聽起來像鴨子叫一樣免不了又被福井和劉嘲笑了一頓。  
「噗吃！嘻哈哈哈！那個赤司居然一本正經地叫人家小姐是夫人！」高尾用手捂住嘴巴，但他誇張的笑聲還是清楚的傳入赤司耳內。  
「小征～！不行不行啊，要稱小姐，小姐！」實渕忙在一邊救場，柔媚的呼喊著。  
幸好皇帝只是鬧他的，以衣袖撫過臉，水汪汪的眼神就變得正經正色。  
「呵⋯⋯罷了，一時誤口，吾能容得下。想回家的心情，吾實能體諒。但⋯⋯目前吾還不能送汝等回人世。若是強行送返，會害得汝等真的魂滅身死啊。」然，皇帝卻告知了他們這衝擊性的事實。  
「什麼！？」  
「將汝等送來的是惡意，是詛咒汝等從人世永遠消失之意。能從那樣惡毒的意念下逃生，汝等的靈魂如今是非常不安定。要是再轉移回去，肉體魂魄會無法承受而崩潰。」  
「居然⋯」赤司吃驚的愣了愣，不過語氣還是平穩的。  
「可是！孔雀叔叔明明說了皇帝你是最厲害的法術師，可以送我們回去的！」這會高尾可就盡情地發揮他大驚小叫的本領。  
「⋯吾確實能使用大規模的穿界法術，但汝等若真送回去了，可就會當場斃命。」  
「那我們到底該怎麼辦才能回去？」  
「莫懼，汝等只要清除掉附著的惡念，使靈魂肉體穩定後，就能平安歸去了。」  
「那需要多久的時間？」赤司紅莓的眼珠認真地看著皇帝問道。  
「⋯少說要兩個月才能完全淨化。」皇帝語氣沈重的表示道。  
「兩個月！」  
「那不是要到明年了嗎？」  
「家裡該怎麼辦？學校該怎麼辦？」  
「會變成失蹤人口啊！」  
一群人紛紛像炸了鍋一樣通通跑到擠上第一排的位置，抱怨連連。皇帝抬起玉手，輕輕揮了揮，示意他們安靜後，說道：  
「稍安勿躁，此世一天等於人世的一分鐘，一月等於半個小時，兩個月的時間等於人世的一小時。」  
「咦？真的嗎？」少年們一聽都愣了，不再吵鬧。  
「不錯，因此待兩個月後，汝等的人世還未至黎明時分。不必太過擔心了。再者，淨化的方式也很簡單，只要留在此世多吃特製飯食，飲用此世的水源，就是能淡化掉惡念。來吧，快入座吃吧。」  
少年們一時間放鬆了心情，整個都紓緩了壓力和緊張。既然只有一個小時的時間的話，那家人就不會發現他們莫名奇妙從房間裡消失，學校方面也不會缺席。有些人甚至想，那就算再多待兩個月也不過就兩小時，那也沒有關係。而且居然只要吃吃飯喝喝水就能解決問題，那有什麼難的？見他們不再吵鬧，皇帝又轉柔和的態度勸進他們入座品嚐美食。這一下少年們再也無拘束趕緊一個一個佔位搶位了。  
頭一排的座位由青峰、灰崎、赤司、綠間所佔。二排有森山、岡村、實渕、高尾。三排是黃瀨、笠松、葉山、根武谷。四排早川、小堀、福井、劉。五排日向、伊月、木吉、土田。六排小金井、水戶部、火神、黑子。七排降旗、福田、河原、黛。八排大坪、宮地、木村、諏佐。九排櫻井、若松、今吉、花宮。十排原、山崎、古橋、瀨戶。十一排紫原、冰室、虹村。  
大家就定位後，這才發現精美的木桌上放的是麵包類的點心和溫熱的紅茶，器皿茶杯也光滑的瓷製品。終於忍無可忍的紫原一下子就把他的份全一口氣吞光了，茶也全灌了下去。舌尖上傳來的美味和從胃傳遍全身的暖意，所有人都情不自禁地露出了放鬆的表情。  
但吃的快的傢伙們卻開始對別人的伸出狼爪。灰崎明知青峰討厭他偷食的行為卻還是去搶，反射神經極快的青峰兇巴巴地揮開他的手。火神眼見黑子在享受熱茶，就問他多要一個還沒吃的點心來祭他的無底洞胃。紫原則把冰室的份給偷吃了，然後伸長手去拿虹村的份。冰室和虹村性情好便沒發生不愉快，黑子胃口本來就小如麻雀也任由火神去了。但第一排的青峰和灰崎的爭奪已經升級成了互抓衣領。  
「灰崎你這傢伙！從以前就說過了不要老搶別人碗裡的！」青峰扭抓著灰崎的衣領，怒吼道。  
「哼！我就喜歡搶了怎樣！大輝現在就回敬你上回那一拳！」腦後的幾抹小辮子隨著灰崎硬推開青峰的動作搖晃著，他眼露兇光一拳就朝青峰的臉揮去。  
青峰也同樣出拳要揍，展開如同他們上次在體育館外那般的第二回鬥毆。就在大家來不及喊停，眼睜睜地看著他們兩個就要互相重擊彼此的臉。一雙白滑美嫩的嬌手飄然之間切入握住了他們兩人的大手大拳，玉膚和運動男孩們的粗皮一接觸便發出了一股阻力令他二人停下來了。  
「孩子們，若還想吃點心，只管差遣宮侍們再上便可，何必如此大動干戈呢？」皇帝飄浮在半空中，雙手交叉著握住擋下他們。  
被那蜜柔的小手撫摸著，兩位少年感到了自已像是無理取鬧的孩子卻反被溫柔的話語教育而自已不好意思地抽回了手。一會灰崎忽然回過神來，自已幹嘛因為被摸了手就不好意思啊？明明跟女孩子們不該做的都做了，這會不用等他過去，美人居然就在觸及範圍內，那還等什麼啊！  
趁著美人傳宮侍們再上點心而眼神沒看著他時，灰崎使出他的慣用伎倆，一個勾臂把美人的肩頸套住將人拉到他懷裡。他再用他邪淫的眼神和她相交，一個食指還挑起人家下巴，誘問她願不願意一起玩。以往的女孩子們都會逃脫不了他那危險的眼神，而被他拐去玩弄一番，所以他對於搭訕可是很有自信的。  
這一幕叫一旁的青峰立刻是一怒為紅顏，嚷嚷著要灰崎快放手。赤司也站了起來，威嚴穩健的命灰崎不要亂來。黃瀨深知他那喜歡搶奪別人的女孩的惡習然後再口無遮攔地炫耀，如今他把目標放在這位美人身上，黃瀨恨不得像上次一樣朝他砸籃球，他拳頭握緊的喊了一聲祥吾放開。海常的笠松、森山、早川和小堀也熟知灰崎那惡劣的性格，擔憂的站起觀望。火神曾看過灰崎掐亞列克斯脖子的粗暴舉動，緊張的怕他又會故技重演而跳起要他住手。冰室同樣歷經灰崎調戲亞列克斯那件事，而且還受了他一腳。那不顧任何後果的兇暴態度，甚至會對女性動粗的恐怖性格，讓冰室也緊張的站起準備要介入。他邊上的虹村本想直接上前去揪打灰崎，但被冰室拉住，勸告不要激怒他以免他轉而傷害懷中的女子。  
正當灰崎享受著先搶先得的美人在懷，看著那些緊張兮兮的人們的神色，更讓他有一股無上的滿足感。尤其是大輝那氣得發抖的黑臉和涼太那眉頭深鎖的模樣，還有那一副道貌岸然的赤司居然也很關注這位美人的樣子，如此他更是不想放手了。他低頭看那被他強摟住的美人，卻發現她沒有像其他那些女孩般驚訝又害羞到被危險所誘惑的表情，反而她異常冷靜沉著地觀察著他。在灰崎和她對視後，忽然那雙藍澄澄的眼中流轉了一道詭異的紅光，一瞬虹彩變成了紫色。而灰崎頓時身體就僵硬住了，然後美人湊近他的耳與他細言細語了一番。隨後灰崎就像全身的力氣都被抽光了一般軟了，他的手臂滑落，整個人身體脫力跌坐下去，眼神呆呆還有兩點紅暈。  
「汝還是先乖乖吃點心吧。」皇帝以大紅長袖半掩臉，柔笑著對傻掉的灰崎說道。她轉而安撫那些為她擔憂的少年們，讓他們稍安勿躁，安坐品美食就好。情況莫名的一下子解決了，眾人雖感到放心，但也非常奇怪。灰崎的樣子很怪異，到底發生了什麼事？難道那個女子也能使出赤司那樣以氣勢將人強行壓倒在地的招數？可是灰崎一臉好像一副身在粉紅泡泡裡的模樣，實在叫人狐疑。  
美人沒有回高台的座上，反而腳趾觸落在絨毯上，再次向他們步行而來。她一手碰觸青峰的肩膀拍了拍他，像是在說要他別擔心。然後搖著曼妙曲線躍到後頭的赤司，拇指撥了一下赤司的落日紅的髮絲，輕笑著沒事的。接著她遶行過二、三、四排有眉頭緊鎖的海常眾，以笑容百媚地朝他們ㄧㄧ點頭。再來，她優雅滑遊到火神面前，替他整了整平和服的領口，輕拍他的心口要他別激動。最後她來到末排的冰室虹村座位，舉起雙臂撫撫他們的上臂以緩緩他們的情緒。  
眾人見鬧事分子灰崎已經被收伏了，也就又坐回墊子上。皇帝安撫完眾心，這才轉身返回她的寶座。在她剛一坐回那柔軟的椅墊時，傳完膳的雪蛾從殿外回來，彎著腰湊到皇帝耳邊報告了什麼。聽取完他的報，皇帝回了單一一個宣字。白頭的宮侍腰彎的更低，退出了宮殿門一直到了紅牆大門外，不一會他又回來了，身後跟著兩道身影。  
「皇上您這今夜可真熱鬧啊～」  
「如此宴請，不知臣妾等是否也能分杯羹啊？」  
來者為兩位男性，看似稍長眾少年們個一、兩歲，衣著華麗富貴，頭髮也全續留的很長，然後梳盤的一頭高高的還配戴了許多令人眼花瞭亂的髮飾。若不是因為聲音露了真底，一時間兩位都要被錯認為是女性了。他們倆如同模特走伸展台般自信滿滿地從中間的空道路徑兩旁的少年們，最後在越過頭一排的青峰和赤司之前的地上對著座上的皇帝盈盈下拜，頂著滿頭華美的金光寶石頭伏的低低的。他們完整的臣服和少年們變扭的跪也跪不好，形成強烈對比。  
「臣妾給皇上請安。」嘴裡說完請安的話，行叩頭禮完，兩位美男直挺腰桿笑望著皇帝。  
「二位愛妃平身，賜座。」皇帝眼裡柔情愉悅，連忙要他們起身。隨即雪蛾和一名宮侍搬上兩張造型精緻的木椅，而二位美男優雅地又一拜謝後，膝蓋撐起站立起來，踏上那雕刻蓮花的平台，分別坐到了皇帝兩旁。  
這般和美人並排坐一起，三位華麗美奐、珠光寶氣的帝王和妃嬪，宛若南朝陳後主與張麗華和孔貴嬪那般的如詩如歌。  
但這幅美景看在底下眾少年們眼裡卻覺得刺眼非常，心裡有不平，希望自已也可以坐在美人的旁邊。


	6. 章七

章七  
追加的佳餚美食擺滿了一張張的桌子，可是少年們吃在嘴裡卻嚐不出美味，心裡翻濤著陣陣不耐。台上那三人之間甜甜蜜蜜的氣氛，直叫下面的人們看得很不是滋味。那兩個男的此刻正在幫美人服務餐點，一個泡茶一個弄點心，比起高檔餐廳還要貼心。泡茶的先是一小匙地加入茶葉，再慢慢地沖入熱水，浸泡過後倒入手把是展翅鳳凰的紅金瓷杯裡。之後才輕投入兩顆方糖，細心攪拌直到融化，最後加入醇香的牛奶。一切都完成了以後，輕柔地將茶擺至皇上的玉手邊。美人本在聽另一位男子讚美她今夜配戴的頭飾花朵的樣式非常美麗，一邊說還一邊撫摸著玉滑嫩手，之後才側過來拿起茶杯品嚐。這時泡茶的男子才開始緩緩地介紹著他今回用的是錫蘭紅茶葉加福建的大紅袍混合在一起再加入香檸檬、薰衣草、香草調味，詢問皇上是否喜歡。  
「純妃有心了，味道非常濃郁香醇。可是大紅袍還是減量用吧，不然的話太奢侈了。」皇帝飲完了茶後，表達了感想。  
被喚作純妃的男子聽聞吩咐，彎了彎腰回稟知道了，眼神微微有些失望。  
「下回還是泡汝擅長的咖啡吧。」皇帝手放下了茶杯，柔柔地撫了撫純妃的大手，以示安慰。  
這位純妃是一名有著深棕色的肌膚和黑而濃密的卷長髮的男性。五官輪廓非常深邃，眼睛的顏色是如晨光般的金色。他的服飾更是有異國風情，純白的連身長袍繡有金花紋和鑲滿寶石的長項鍊和腰帶，配上澎澎褲子也是白帶金，還有鞋尖卷起來的精美繡鞋。他那一頭黑髮半盤起由白金紋的布纏包住，幾卷波浪從布裡逃出垂落。額頭上方有一顆拳頭大小的鑽石，還另裝飾了許多星星月亮形狀的黃金小墜子。他猶如一位阿拉伯的一千零一夜故事中的沙漠國王一般，美麗、威武、風度、沈穩、內斂。  
另一男便趁此拿起金刀叉切了一小塊的糕點，小心翼翼地將它送至美人的唇邊，而她毫無遲疑地輕啓朱唇接受了男子的喂食。  
「頤妃的手藝有進步，巧克力的甜度掌握的很好。」  
這位投食的頤妃的打扮為西洋風，古代貴族般的暗紅色長外套，邊口處繡蕾絲，數十個各色的寶石胸針大大小小的別在胸的位置前。暗紅褲子緊貼著長腿曲線，包裹著他結實的肌肉，黑色的皮短靴上裝有顆顆閃閃發亮的紅寶石。他的膚色比純妃稍淺點，但比亞洲人的深些，是一抹美麗的橄欖棕色。雙眸綠如西班牙安達魯西亞的山林一般。髮色棕帶金，如公主頭般盤起來上面戴了一個黃金打造的獅子大開口的頭飾，獅子眼睛鑲著鑽石、嘴巴裡有紅寶石。獅子的兩邊還有六隻的步搖，金墜子隨著頭的動作發出悅耳的聲音。他猶如一位西班牙的優雅貴族，又有著鬥牛士的熱情奔放和隱藏的戾氣。  
兩位男妃除了留著那麼長的頭髮和裝飾華麗之外，耳朵、手指、手腕上都還有珠寶首飾。他們的耳垂上掛著的耳環不是黃瀨、灰崎那種簡單銀圓環形的不同，他們的華麗異常如女人戴的般。純妃暗褐色的耳垂戴著星月形的鑲鑽長垂耳環，頤妃的是珍珠和紅玉髓串在一起的耳環。兩人的指頭上均戴著瑪瑙、翠玉、珍珠的戒指，純妃的一手甚至戴了五個黃金刻紋的環連著金細鏈到腕部的扣環，一大塊純金打造的薄細又圓滑包裹著手腕，複雜的花紋想必是技藝精湛的工匠所做的。  
這一來一往的卿卿我我互動模式比男公關對待女客還要親密，惹的最近一排的青峰不爽不爽的。尤其當他看到美人吃完了蛋糕後還對著那個男的繼續溫柔地笑，而且那男的又摸上她的玉手。青峰看著看著沒注意自已的手捏著瓷杯把，一個用力大拇指弄斷了瓷把，失去了支撐的茶杯自由落體下墜，裡頭的茶全灑在他身上了，白瓷杯滾啊滾的靜靜的躺在蓮花台下。  
這樣的騷動終於把皇帝的注意給往下拉，發現了一身濕的青峰，居然一個飛身下去關心他是否有被茶水燙傷，一邊忙叫雪蛾過來。  
「眼睛還長著嗎？還不快來伺候！」  
雪蛾抖了一下忙去擦乾淨，幸好青峰只是衣物濕了並無大礙。  
「再為他換套衣裳吧。」皇帝手一揮比，指著紗珠簾後她的寢殿內。雪蛾不敢再遲疑，只好聽令領著青峰去換衣，但青峰甩開他的手，轉對美人說：  
「和服活動起來太煩了，我要穿普通的衣服！T-shirt 跟褲子就好了！」  
皇帝聽了他的要求，沒有不悅反而還輕拍他的胸膛。  
「啊⋯是吾思慮不周，抱歉。不習慣穿和服啊，現代服的話庫房裡估計沒有。頤妃，吾記得汝有件現代潮衫，是Armani Exchange 的，先借予他穿一下⋯⋯」皇帝回過身望著西班牙紅衣男，意在讓他出借衣服給青峰。  
「我才不要穿他的！」青峰立馬拒絕道。  
「可是⋯目前只有他有現代服，不然汝要穿吾的嗎？」對他的拒絕，皇帝有些好笑的問到耍脾氣的青峰。  
「⋯⋯」青峰面對人家依然溫和地包容他的任性吵鬧也沒有責備抗議，反而覺得自己有點鬧過頭了，便無言地轉過頭去。  
皇帝特意繞到他臉那邊，手勁維持輕柔的撫摸著他的肩頭。  
「既然汝排斥穿他者的衣物，那還是先穿一會和服，吾待會再命人送新的現代服給汝穿。這樣可好？」  
青峰鼻子用力呼了一口氣，心不甘情不願地向紗簾後走去，大步流星地通過蓮臺，眼神還不忘兇惡地瞪了那二男才進去簾後。  
見皇帝如此關心這名少年，甚至要妃嬪拿出自已的衣物給他替換，還讓他進入寢殿內更衣，種種一切實在令兩旁妃嬪感到相當驚訝。這才仔細觀察起這名獲優待的少年，發現他體格健壯、眉峰眼利、相貌俊帥，而且又坐在第一排，恐怕皇上對他有意思。而他還用不友善的眼光直盯著他們二者，看來這孩子醋勁很強啊，這要是受了寵可還得了！  
「皇上，這群人類孩子們是打哪來的啊？」蛋糕美男頤妃語氣保持著平穩，探問道。  
「他們乃是桃生公子送入宮的吾之貴客，吾留他們居一段時間，直到兩個月後身上的惡念詛咒剷除為止。」皇帝雖然是在介紹，但眼睛卻只看著那群少年們柔柔地笑著。  
「原來是貴客啊，難怪皇上會款待。只是這麼多的人數留在宮裡，到底該安排在何處呢？」頤妃語氣依然沒有透露出酸味，切入問道最該關心的部分。  
「吾打算讓他們留宿於汝等宮內，汝等皆將偏殿、偏房收拾乾淨了。吾會加派多名侍者們去照顧他們的起居，汝等一宮的主位只需教導一些基本宮中禮儀。」皇帝直接打開了天窗說亮話，把她對於這群少年們往後的一切要由他們一宮之主來負責，直接強硬地要他們接受照顧未來的情敵們。  
「臣妾遵旨。只不過這等人數，恐怕臣妾和頤妃弟弟兩宮容不下⋯⋯」白衣的純妃先是鞠躬應旨，後語帶擔憂地繞視了底下一圈的少年們說道。  
「吾會下旨令其他七宮妃嬪們一同分批接納他們。眼下汝等先回宮，確保偏殿的打理一切完好，再回過頭來接他們。」早已打算好一切安排的皇帝解了二妃的憂慮，並直言要他們回宮監督打掃工作。  
兩位妃子不敢有怨言，起身離座彎膝一跪向皇帝領旨和告退。當他們退走至殿門時，換好衣服的青峰從紗簾後回來了。他深藍眼ㄧ看那兩個礙眼的傢伙走了，露出了一抹得意的笑。隨後他瞧見那空了的座椅，居然懶的再走下臺，一屁股就坐了上去。這赤裸裸的挑戰看在兩位妃子眼裡更是無耐，他們只是來請安怎麼就招來了這新人的敵視。他們倆平時在宮裡都和他人相處得宜以求自保平安，居然這會遇到了個連封號都沒有的年輕人類如此挑釁，只覺又好氣又好笑。他們倆一同轉過身，肩並肩下階梯走出了永夜殿後，才彼此議論了起來。  
「看來宮裡很快會有新人了，而且還是個不好相處的。」頤妃個性較急，忙歪著頭發言道。  
「不好相處，那就避著些吧。」穩重的純妃慢慢走著，提出了簡單的解決方案。  
「但⋯⋯純妃哥哥你說，貴妃若知道了的話⋯⋯」頤妃眼神ㄧ轉，話故意拉長。  
「啊⋯只怕那些孩子們很快就會知道這後宮最可怕的是貴妃。」  
「不過皇上方才說了一共九宮，應該是除了貴妃的尚钄宮之外的我等了。想來皇上也是讓他們避著貴妃的，恐怕是顧忌貴妃背後的血族勢力。」  
「此番皇上收了大量的現世人類入後宮ㄧ事，將會帶來極大的風波。畢竟從未有過無特異能的現世年幼人類入宮為妃的先例。」  
「是啊，想必前庭的公卿們一定會鬧得不可開交吧。或者，皇上正是想利用此事整治他們⋯」  
「頤妃弟弟你如何想呢？若是那孩子和你同住玉福宮的話。」純妃故意打斷了他繼續思考，側過那戴著鑽石聖布的頭問道。  
「嗯⋯⋯如果真如此，那就讓他好好見識見識何為天堂與地獄囉。」頤妃露出了刺殺鬥牛般的眼神，笑達道。  
「⋯別做過頭惹皇上厭棄了。」純妃頭又轉了回去，眼神無波動的提醒道。  
「那純妃哥哥又如何？還注意了哪個孩子？」頤妃手肘頂了頂純妃的腰，邊邪笑著問道。  
「三排那個金髮的。」純妃沒有因為他的動作有不悅的情緒，還是平靜地說著話。  
「哦哦，那個漂亮的啊⋯⋯嗯，真希望他的臉不要有什麼萬一啊⋯⋯」頤妃點頭表示著同意，但轉念又露出惡心。  
「頤妃說話要當心。」純妃的金眸瞪了一眼要他謹言。  
「是，純妃哥哥教訓的是，弟弟記住了。」頤妃忙恭敬地回應，可他隨即調皮地眨了下眼。而純妃雖然看見了卻沒再說什麼，只是將話題轉走。  
「行了，快回宮去吧，還得監督偏殿的掃除。」  
兩位男妃儀態端莊地步伐加快了些，髮飾的搖動增加了，向著他們居住的宮行進著。在經過路口時，純妃的金眸捕捉到另一邊有個人影朝著這邊過來了，他忙拉著頤妃快走到下個轉彎處來又放慢腳步。  
「純妃哥哥這是怎麼了啊？」頤妃一雙綠眼疑惑地轉啊轉的。  
「弟弟沒看見剛才誰過來了？」  
「誰啊？難道是貴妃？」頤妃好奇地扭頭一直往後看。  
「非也，是觀月孫夫人。」  
「欸——她有何懼啊？」  
「她的眼神很嚇人啊，猶如幼仔被踢了的母老虎般氣勢洶洶。」純妃拍整著他的包頭確保沒有歪掉，還捲了捲垂落的髮絲。  
「哇～那可有好戲看了說！真是太可惜了，我們不能親眼見識到皇上和她過招⋯⋯」頤妃惋惜的握拳搥胸著，倒著走的想回頭去看熱鬧。  
「別多想了，她哪配和皇上過招啊。走了，走啦！」純妃緊拉著他不讓他回去。  
兩位男娘娘拖帶拉的遠離了，而另一波麻煩正在接近中。場景回到永夜殿內，由於青峰忽然坐在了皇帝邊上的椅子，此刻又再次攪動了眾多人的情緒。  
「哎⋯孩子汝的席位在底下啊。」皇帝對於青峰這自動入高座的行為並未發怒，反覺得他真好玩。因此她以眼神示意邊上的雪蛾不要插手。  
「剛才那兩個男的不就能坐！為什麼我不行！」青峰大剌剌地蹺腳，不滿地指說為何別人可以他不行。  
「因為他們是吾的妃子，所以可以與吾同坐。汝不是妃嬪，坐此有些不妥啊⋯除非汝想當妃嬪？」皇帝委婉地解釋他這樣不妥，白嫩的臉還染上一抹可愛的紅，像是害羞的女孩一般。  
「意思就是要當你的男朋友嗎？可以啊！就先交往看看啊！這樣就沒問題了吧！」青峰毫不猶豫地表示他可以跟她當男女朋友。  
有這樣的歐派的美人，當女友他完全可以啊！！應該說這是他的夢想成真啊！反正要在這待兩個月，這段時期就試著跟她交往吧。以往都嫌麻煩所以都不搞男女關係，可對象是這樣的胸部的話，就算要他當排名第三的男朋友他也願意。最好是能從童貞畢業⋯⋯⋯青峰眼神死死地盯著那對高聳的乳房想著。  
「哎呀⋯這⋯這般親密接觸若叫別人見了，可要說閒話的。汝等如今乃貴客，只短期待兩個月的時間，若被吾改收為妃嬪，那可叫眾臣民如何看待吾這個皇帝。」皇帝被這麼直接地強行要交往要求給弄得是好笑不已，簡直像小孩子在求婚一樣，根本不知道自己說的是有多重大的意義的話語。知道他一直在用下流的目光看著胸部，她卻被惹的心也癢了。她舉紅金長袖害羞掩面，從袖上露出的藍眼中流動著媚人的光彩，彎眉挑勾透出欲帶引誘之意。她表面上裝出一副男女授受不親的羞澀靦腆，話語中也故意表示為難的意思，實際上是採欲迎還拒的手段在吊青峰，同時也能刺激其他的孩子們。  
青峰這一當眾搶先對美人告白，其他人一聽全炸開鍋了吵了起來。灰崎意識恢復了正常運作，一聽青峰這番發言，氣得一個翻身跳過小桌直奔臺上去。流氓無賴樣的灰崎也爭搶著坐在另一張椅子上，將美人硬扯抱住，還嗆青峰不准動他的女人。  
「灰崎你這傢伙又來添什麼亂！？什麼叫你的女人！」青峰隨即進入兇狠狀態，對著灰崎不甘示弱地罵道。  
「哼！我看上的獵物自然是我得的！這個女人是上等貨，我要了！」灰崎故意把美人從背後擁抱住，他的下巴還刻意在香肩和嫩脖的兩處摩蹭著，完全就是想惹火青峰。  
「你說要就要啊！這可不是籃球招數由不得你！」青峰大手ㄧ伸也想把美人拉過去他懷裡。  
如同兩個孩子在爭搶一個玩具般拉拉扯扯，誰也不讓誰的。正當又一次陷入鬧得不可開交之境時，一直沒有發火的皇帝終於被鬧得煩了，可是又不願破壞形象。一旁的宮侍本已按耐不住要衝過去護駕，但皇帝朝他們搖頭，還是要他們別插手。此時因灰崎一個後拉的動作，皇帝便藉此用她那頂鳳冠上的鳳凰去刺撞他的臉，他一個吃痛自然鬆開了金貴的龍體。青峰剛好一個使力將她拉過去，兩手緊抓住她的肩膀，皇帝也趁此頭一頂用她那些珠釵像刺蝟一樣給他刺了個正著。這下情勢一下子變的有些滑稽可笑，兩個男孩紛紛捂著臉喊痛。  
「哎呀！汝等不要緊吧！撞到哪了啊？」皇帝趕緊裝作關心的模樣去察看他們的臉。底下的大家則全都在嘲笑出糗的二人：火神笑的整個人在狂抖，指著青峰不斷大笑；綠間無限的鄙視眼神看著他們，冷冷地唾罵一句兩個笨蛋；高尾更是笑得要噴淚的邊拍著桌子；黃瀨也笑得一直重複著小青峰、小青峰；霧崎ㄧ群也不客氣地譏笑著。唯獨赤司以過人的眼力發現了這並非意外，而是那個女人巧妙地故意去撞他們的，還能裝出無辜樣關心他們，由此可見這女人果然並非外表看起來那樣溫柔可人。  
「看吧！讓汝等乖乖去臺下坐好汝等不聽。再這麼不聽話的話，吾可不喜歡啊。」皇帝這時ㄧ改態度，稍微生氣地板起臉來教訓不聽話的兩人。  
鬧了笑話的青灰二人只好灰溜溜、喪氣地回到原本的座位去。後面的二排的森山開始碎念著他們的行為實在不行，居然對女性那麼粗魯才惹來人家討厭。纖細心靈的女性的好友的實渕以妖柔的聲音數落著他們怎麼可以那麼不尊重女性。高尾則繼續笑他們臉上撞的紅腫腫的。三排的黃瀨也大悅地笑的都出淚，看到了灰崎這般狼狽他覺得內心真痛快。對那位小姐也稍稍有了些敬意。  
臺上的皇帝終於又恢復了獨坐，宮侍們快手地將座椅收走，而雪蛾這時趕緊上前為皇上整理衣物和調正頭上的鳳冠和髮釵。完成後，皇帝望見那兩人已經腦羞成怒了而開始和後排的嘲笑他們的人大小聲起來，不由得在心中嘆氣。  
青峰和灰崎兩個表情誇張地回嗆著笑過頭的黃瀨，忽然一股無形的力量限制住了青峰、灰崎的動作，手臂被不聽使喚地收回自已身邊，如同扯線木偶般被硬生生轉回正座。  
「汝等不論是想成為妃嬪還是作為貴客，首先都必須要學會規矩和尊重。此乃夜帝城，為吾之皇宮，容不得私自鬥毆爭吵，更不可不聽吾言。」皇帝神情嚴肅地言明要在此地居住就要受紀律所規範。這些個血氣方剛的孩子們如果不收斂一點，往後這宮裡不是要不得安寧了。  
見到一直溫言柔面的美人如今卻神色嚴謹地訓誡他們不得亂來，一眾高中男生們遭到如此嚴厲的警告，全都不自主的坐正專心聽著。那一雙藍眼此時柔情失悍威耀，伴隨著強勁的一股壓力盤旋在他們頭頂上。兩個最奔放又不受控制的青峰、灰崎感覺無法反抗身上的無形壓力，極度不自在地乖乖坐著聽訓。嘴巴想反駁卻發不出一個字來，只能被壓著頭跪坐著如同在苦行的僧人一般。原本還對她一個女孩子是皇帝感到不相信和否定的看法，終於在這一刻充分理解到了她並非只是因為戴了金冠和穿了華服才被稱皇帝。她被稱之為皇帝是因為她的威嚴和力量。  
能抵禦那王者的風壓而相對不那麼難受的赤司一雙聰慧的玫果桃紅眼正視著發出強大氣場的上座的女性，第一次他找到了和他自已相等的，不，甚至能說可以超過他的領導氣質。一般的女孩子面對他時都羞紅了臉，雙眼閃耀著對他的愛慕崇拜，從來沒有能不顧他的存在、逕自展現出自已的威壓。心中敬意又多了一分，但同時他也覺得湧現了一股挑戰心，這個女人到底憑什麼這麼強大？為什麼能壓制擁有與生俱來的王者贏家的他？難道真如所說的，她比傳說中的神武天皇還要來的神威顯赫？感受到自已被挑戰了使他燃起了想一爭高下的競爭心，像是站在世界最高峰底下，內心的征服慾望令他想攀登這座聖母峰。令一個人格的他蠢蠢欲動想要徹底打敗她，他要立在這座峰頂上，頭比他高、態度高高在上的這個女人絕對不准忤逆他。  
皇帝教訓了後，自覺壓制過頭了這才抬消了她施加的魔力。看見他們全都在流冷汗和大口呼吸，這時又不禁自我責備怎麼對無辜的孩子發這樣的火。何況他們還處於靈肉不穩的狀態，這樣散發出威壓會害他們的靈魂受到傷害。剛才溫柔的形象這會全被自已破壞了，要是被他們討厭了的話⋯⋯不，是被他們所厭惡才是最可怕的。  
人群中體質較弱的黑子、降旗、福田、河原幾個受到的影響最大，已經面無血色的渾身發抖。黑子還撐得住一些，但另外的一年級三人都仰後癱倒在地毯上，狀況如同他們在球場上對抗赤司時一樣。這一下皇帝更是自責，趕緊奔下高座去關心他們幾個。先ㄧ掌撫上面向下趴倒在桌子上的黑子瘦弱的背部給他運了一股真氣，頓時黑子就感覺輕盈自在多了。見黑子籃球狀況好轉後她屈尊跪在地上扶起探視著另三個，讓降旗的頭枕在她的大腿上，撫摸著福田和河原他們的冷汗淋淋的額頭。  
「吾⋯吾很抱歉，親愛的孩子們，吾不該這麼對汝等施加威壓。來，慢慢吸氣然後吐氣，放鬆自己就好⋯⋯」皇帝調節降低自己的體溫替他們紓緩壓力。  
待他們緩過氣來後，發現居然和美人離的如此之近，三個純情小男生全羞紅了臉。尤其是降旗，一睜眼居然從下方仰望著兩團雄偉的胸部，小男孩驚嚇過度還尖叫出聲了。  
「沒事，沒事。」面對他因為害羞而瘋狂搖擺著頭在腿上磨蹭，皇帝只是笑瞇瞇地摸著他們。他們在這一刻猶如在遙望著教堂的聖母像一般，感覺淋浴在慈愛普照的溫暖光輝中。  
“可惡啊！降旗、福田、河原明明是後輩居然比前輩先和美人姊姊接觸！”一旁的日向羨慕的眼鏡都要裂了，鐵拳在嗝嘰嗝嘰作響。  
「呀啊，我，也不太舒服欸⋯」他於是結巴假惺惺地摸著頭裝痛，眼鏡後的眼睛在左右閃爍游移。  
「哦！哦！那個我也⋯頭好暈啊⋯⋯」小金井馬上有樣學樣地，甚至還靠著水戶部做出一副無力樣。  
「我！我也是，痛痛！」岡村也慌忙地跟著亂喊道，雙手抱頭一副他頭痛欲裂般。  
「下巴猩猩就朝下巴打下去就好了！」兩排後面的福井冷冷的狠話絕對不放過這個機會嘲諷猩猩隊長。  
「對！對！美麗的小姐您不用理發情猩猩的吼叫阿魯。」劉也一樣配合良好地附和著。  
「為什麼要打我下巴啦！」岡村嘴巴大開成四方形邊飆淚哭叫著。  
這些的拌嘴吵鬧看在皇帝眼裡覺得是可愛極了，忍不住發出了如銀鈴般的嬌笑聲。只見她玉容嬌嫩、美貌妖嬈仰起天鵝美脖，紅唇笑開貝齒粉舌見客，可隨即又以袖遮面阻擋了他們窺探的邪眼。  
「說來，吾還未知汝等姓名，汝等可願透露予吾啊？」美人藍眼眨眨著嬌媚無比地探問道。  
「啊⋯啊⋯那個我⋯叫降旗光樹。」降旗下巴狂抖，報個名字都結結巴巴的才說完。  
「我⋯我是福田寬！」福田的自我介紹也一樣聲音在抖著。  
「我⋯河⋯原浩⋯一。」河原更是差點連自己的名字都說不完整。  
「等～～一下！應該要隊長兼前輩的我先說吧！你好，我是東京誠凜高中二年級的日向順平。」日向這時終於忍無可忍的硬插入，標榜自己的隊長前輩身分，認真地自我介紹道。他手指推著眼鏡，裝出一副知性帥哥的模樣，可臉上的紅暈卻清晰可見。他的視線一直未離開人家豐滿胸部，若是里子在場一定一個爆頭賞給他。  
「同樣二年級的伊月俊請多關照⋯啊！お世話をするのがおせーわ 來了，就是這個！」伊月接著自我介紹道，但冷笑話的靈感也湧現。  
「伊月不要說冷笑話！」日向以激動的語氣吐槽道，立刻要伊月不准說冷笑話。  
「噗呵呵呵！好好笑的冷笑話啊！」奇蹟似的居然傳來了一聲真誠的笑聲，皇帝掩嘴笑彎了腰還讚嘆那個冷笑話好笑。她笑得低下了細脖和尊貴的頭，濃髮裡的寶石鑲嵌花釵飾因此抖動個不停發出脆響，貴重的十鳳冠也看似要傾倒落下。  
「咦欸欸欸！！！！居然對伊月的冷笑話笑出來了！」日向震驚之情已經無法形容，眼珠都嚇的脫窗了。  
那一邊皇帝好不容易收住了笑，雙眼仍笑意盈盈望著清秀的伊月，提出了令他不可置信的請求。  
「吶吶～再說一個吧？俊～～」柔如春風的嗓音親密的喚著伊月的名字想要他再說一個冷笑話。  
「啊⋯啊⋯再說一個⋯再說一個⋯再說一個⋯沒有靈感啊！」伊月從來沒有被女孩子如此興趣滿滿的要求說冷笑話，因此整個人都不知該如何因應。腦袋都快要停機了，完全想不出第二個冷笑話，白白錯失了機會。  
「啊哈哈，日向別那麼激動嘛，伊月剛才那個很不錯啊。你好，我是木吉鐵平。你喜歡玩花牌嗎？」木吉爽朗笑聲連連的勸火爆性格的日向，報了名字後心思也怪的他居然問人家玩花牌的興趣。他的招牌笑聲惹的紫原、花宮在後方厭惡的翻白眼磨牙。  
「幹嘛最後要問花牌的事啦！」日向又一次的吐槽，完全沒聽進木吉的建議。  
「日式花札啊，吾很擅長的哦，機率分析與策略謀劃乃其之樂趣。競技歌牌、葡萄牙原版的48張遊戲牌和韓式玩法吾也都會喔。」皇帝笑的如孩童聽聞可以玩遊戲般天真無邪，語氣中的雀躍開心之情完全藏不住。  
「真的嗎？！太好了，那我們可以一起玩哦～」木吉也高興能找到和他一樣理解花牌好玩處的牌友，約定好要一起玩。  
「那個繼續⋯我是最有活力又英俊的小金井慎二～你好！還有這位是水戶部凜之助。」小金井這時趕緊插話道，快腔快語的自我吹捧還不忘幫水戶部也介紹一下。老實人水戶部以端正的跪姿向皇帝彎腰鞠躬致意。  
「欸⋯那個，你好，我是土田聰史。」眼睛如細線般的老實男二號土田有理有儀的也ㄧ鞠躬打招呼。  
有禮貌乖巧的水戶部和土田令皇帝非常滿意，對他們微小幅度的點了一下頭致意。  
「你好，火神大我⋯的說。」火神接著打招呼，他的招牌奇怪語法和酷酷簡短的字句出現了。  
「若不習慣說敬語便不必拘束，大我。」  
「嗯唔⋯喔⋯喔⋯」火神對於身分高貴卻不要求他說話時用敬語感到訝異，畢竟監督隊長他們都很講究日本的這種輩份禮儀。  
「火神因為是歸國子女，所以日語不太好。」小金井快嘴的解釋道，還擺出雙手一攤沒辦法的樣子搖頭著。日向伊月等也在嘆息著火神這一直改不掉的奇怪敬語。  
「哦⋯敢問從何而歸來啊？」皇帝眼裡流轉著興趣滿滿的光采盯著火神那健壯的胸肌、分叉的焰眉毛、叢叢火炎赤紅帶黑的髮、他那雙野性兇光的眼睛，令她心中也覺得火熱燃燒著。  
「美國⋯的說。」火神的回答還是下意識地加上了便扭的敬語。  
“Oh, where in America（哦，美國哪裡）?” 皇帝聞之，隨即以標準發音的英語和火神問到他更詳細的居住地。  
“Los Angeles. （洛杉磯）” 聽到熟悉的英語，火神也自動切換為英語回答。  
“Ah~the city of angels...let me guess, Santa Monica? （啊，天使之城，讓我猜，聖塔莫尼卡）” 皇帝發出明瞭的長音，還俏皮地歪了她那貴釵頭。  
“Ah...yes, wait how...? （啊，是的，等等，你怎麼）” 火神驚訝地眼ㄧ睜大，忙想追問她是怎麼猜對的。  
“Heh heh just a lucky guess. I live up in Bel Air, drive down to the Pier sometimes. （呵呵，隨便猜的，我住在上面的貝沙灣，有時會開車下去到碼頭）” 皇帝搶插打斷他的問題僅以幸運的猜測帶過，脫出自已住在鄰近聖塔莫尼卡以北的高級住宅區。  
“Wow really? （哇，真的嗎）” 火神的驚訝之情是雙重的，居然能在莫名的異世界遇到和自已同為美國西岸的同鄉，而且還是住在豪宅區貝沙灣的。  
“Yes, it’s nice to meet a neighbor far away from home, isn’t it? （是的，在離家遠處能遇上鄰居真是好啊，你說是嗎）” 皇帝甜美的對他笑著說道。用英語交談的兩人在別人看起來親密感濃濃，除了幾位英語能力好的能懂之外，其他的日本人完全跟不上他們的對話。  
「等⋯等等！你們不要自顧自地聊起來了，而且還是用英文！」日向抗議著，強行打斷他們的對話。  
「是嘛！是嘛！講日文啦！」黃瀨不滿地也瞎喊著。  
「切⋯火神那傢伙，英文就那麼了不起嗎！」青峰臉黑的不能再黑地碎碎念著。  
「啊⋯確實，吾該以在場所有人為考量，抱歉。」皇帝乾脆認錯的態度令眾人全都不怪罪她。反而日向、小金井開始檢討起火神那慘不忍賭的英文考試成績，嘲諷他還要土田幫他補習英語。  
這時誠凜最後一員的黑子恢復了活力後，不知不覺間移動到了皇帝身邊準備用他招牌的嚇人出場。  
「你好，我是黑子哲也。這是哲也二號。」黑子幽靈乍現的出現在皇帝的側邊以他那雙橢圓大眼的天藍眼珠眨也不眨的說道。他舉起在吐舌笑笑的小狗給皇帝看，本以為皇帝會嚇的跳起來，卻沒想她平靜地轉頭直直望著他和小狗，隨即嫣然一笑。  
「你好啊，身體好些了吧，哲也。二號真是乖寶寶啊。」她伸手輕搓揉著二號的頭，感受著那柔順的毛感。  
黑子沒能嚇到人有些訝異，不過又想他的低存在感在眼力異於常人的高尾、赤司眼裡也是無法消失掉的，所以就認為這位女子八成也是有寬廣的視野。  
剛誠凜全員都自我介紹完畢，皇帝正要請其他人繼續時，永夜殿的門外傳來了吵鬧聲。  
「皇上！皇上！請您開門！皇上！」是一名女子的聲音。  
「唉⋯⋯何事這般吵鬧啊？」皇帝原本高興的神情全消，冷著臉問雪蛾到底怎麼了。  
「回皇上，是孫夫人觀月氏。」雪蛾匆忙拜跪回答。  
「未經稟告便在永夜殿外喧嘩吵鬧⋯⋯哼⋯吾這孫媳婦真是越發的無禮啊⋯放她進來吧。」皇帝低聲不滿的唸著，扶正了已經沒事卻賴著的降旗，皇帝站姿如高雅的大理石像冷眼瞧著被雪蛾開門放入的來者。  
席捲少年們的風暴還要持續著。


	7. 章八

章八  
從殿門外進來了一位高貴的女士，她的打扮跟駕馬車的黛爾小姐一樣是英式淑女禮服，白色裙子配上海軍藍的緞帶和一頂華麗的裝飾著蕾絲和大蝴蝶結的白圓帽戴在一頭橙紅色的髮上。她臉型小巧纖細，水潤雙眼，有種小學美女老師的感覺。但此時的她因為心愛的孩子莫名昏迷不醒，而又憂又怒的前來永夜殿。  
「皇上！我飛兒方才只是去花園玩耍，卻是昏迷地被侍女們抬回，至今仍未醒來。皇上不關心孫兒，居然還宣判罰他幽閉甚至於往後不得入內庭，還杖打六名侍女們八十下，這是為什麼啊？皇上！」女子氣得全身發抖，美麗的面容扭曲了大聲質問著關於花園那個狂妄自大的孩子的事。  
「吾的孫媳婦，汝該注意自身的態度。此乃永夜殿，如此叫囂是何意啊！」皇帝腰背直挺，藍眼如寒冰狠狠瞪著正殿門階梯下的晚輩，聲音有藏不住的滾滾雷霆之意。  
外表看來稍年長的女子卻是為晚輩媳婦，對上身為長輩婆婆的貌美少女，成為一幅矛盾的畫面。二人一高一低，永夜殿的神聖階梯成為分割勢如對峙的楚漢軍般的二女。  
「皇上！孫媳擅闖永夜殿之罪請您責罰，但飛兒究竟所犯何錯而受此嚴罰？請皇上念在他是皇上親血脈，是我夫，東澤皇世孫，您的親子孫的份上，請饒過他！」被皇帝警告了的女子，這才終於心不甘不願地雙膝跪地哀求著。  
然而她的神情和眼睛裡毫無恭敬之意，根本不是求憐的態度。她的話語中明確表態她是皇親國戚，她的兒子更是繼承尊貴的血脈，以此為由要求皇帝不得採強硬手段。  
聽得她搬出血親牌還如此硬的態度要皇帝不可對她兒子出手，皇帝更覺不受尊重、心裡火氣更盛，冷哼一氣開口道：  
「飛王在御花園橫衝直撞，冒犯了吾的貴客們，桃生公子勸告他他也不聽，還口出狂言。吾只罰他閉門思過一月和杖責侍女們，汝就這麼坐不住的跑來興師問罪？」  
「那為何說飛兒往後不得入內庭？皇上是要將他逐出宮嗎？他是您的骨血啊！求您不要讓我們母子分離！」女子說到這哭了出來，爬上階梯拉住了皇帝的紅裙擺苦苦哀求道。  
「飛王在宮中過於囂張跋扈，吾要他出宮磨練磨練、殺殺氣燄。」皇帝對她的眼淚無動於衷，絲毫沒有動搖地執意要將孩子送出宮去。  
孫夫人見皇帝如此冷酷的態度覺得更是天昏地暗的絕望，情緒幾乎瘋狂。為了她唯一的獨子，絕對不能讓他就這樣被逐出。  
「我飛兒⋯我飛兒是好孩子！御花園之事一定是誤會！請皇上明鑑！」女子激動地跪拜著。  
「事情的經過已查明。從這些貴客們的證詞中足已見得飛王之猖狂行徑。」皇帝直接潑了她一盆冷水，對於她叩頭的額頭都紅腫也毫無任何感情。  
女子不斷飄移的驚慌視線忽然捕捉到皇帝後方的人類少年們，瞬間她一切都清楚明白了。  
「不！一定是桃生公子在挑撥！一切都是他教唆的！是他故意進獻這群滿口謊言的人類來欺騙皇上的！」她怒吼著指著少年們罵道，頭腦已經完全無法冷靜思考，打心裡認為她找到真正的真相。  
「住口！觀月氏，吾已經夠容忍汝的哭鬧了，若是再胡言亂語吾絕不輕饒！」皇帝終於被踩到爆點，大怒地喝斥她不准亂說話。  
見皇帝如此的反應，孫夫人更確信皇帝定是聽信了這幫由桃生公子獻上的美男們給挑撥了壞話。這群害人的禍水和可惡的桃生！一定是他懼怕飛兒會比他更出頭，一定是為了他嫁的二皇子的前途，他想將飛兒趕出宮去，這樣他的二皇子就能有機會。她自已在腦中編排了以上的一切，認定了桃生是主謀而這些少年們都是他的共謀。  
「原來⋯皇上根本就是聽了桃生所獻的貢品的讒言。他為了二皇子居然陷害我的飛兒！而皇上居然因為新歡的奸言而要將自己的孫兒逐出宮去！你根本是被慾望矇了眼！昏君！」女子越發地發狂，一整個人跳了起來，大逆不道地衝著皇帝亂罵道。  
「觀月氏！汝放肆！」皇帝怒的一個揮手賞了女子一個響亮的耳光。皇帝藍眼都快噴火的，氣得呼吸大亂，惡狠狠的瞪著被打倒的女子。  
那一掌的威力實在不像是個女子的力道，比較像是拳王冠軍出擊的用力。跟她比起來，里子的巴掌和拳頭簡直是小巫見大巫。那位夫人被打的頭都扭了90度，整個人倒在地上，臉頰漲的大紅、近乎發紫。一時間她被打的頭昏眼花，痛的不斷喘氣。  
不想孫夫人喘了一會恢復後，一手捂著被打的紅腫的臉，嘴角帶著血的繼續指著少年們罵道：  
「你們這些賤人！竟然敢妖言陷害我的飛兒！我絕不會放過你們的！我詛咒你們每一個！」  
她白帽滾落，一頭橘紅髮全散如瘋女一般，白衣也因動作太大而凌亂了，猶如恐怖的女鬼對著少年們咒罵著。  
「賤人！居然含血噴人，詛咒無辜之人！真正野心勃勃的其實是汝，一直妄想著自己能靠飛王當上太后吧？吾老實告訴汝，吾就算是退位了也決不會讓汝兒承繼大統的！汝的飛兒永遠沒有機會出頭！」皇帝氣得暴跳如雷，快狠的又揮給她一個巴掌，力道之大打得女子整個朝地面撞擊，只聞她尖叫一聲和骨裂的咔啦聲。皇帝打完還是一臉怒容，氣得容貌扭曲、大罵她是賤人，還掀出她真正打的盤算。更直接發下誓言，絕不讓她兒子有被立儲的機會。  
「皇上！您不能如此啊！飛兒是您的孫兒啊！」女子被打的癱軟無力、頭破血流，但嘴上還是不斷呼喊著要皇帝對她兒子留情，態度軟化了些卻已經來不及了。  
「那麼不遜的逆孫和汝這口出狂言的不孝媳婦，吾逐出有何可惜心痛！若還是武周皇帝時的吾早就將汝母子二人鴆殺了！」皇帝一副揚怒眉殺天下的氣勢，抬起紅裙裡的修長腿朝著地上的女子再踢了下去，還言道要殺了他們一對母子。  
「皇上⋯求求您放過飛兒⋯⋯一切都是媳婦的錯！媳婦一時氣昏了頭才口無遮攔！一切由媳婦承擔，求皇上不要逐飛兒出宮！求您了皇上！」女子橘紅的髮被頭上滲出的血給染的通紅，瓜子臉也半染血越發看起來像厲鬼般，悲慘地哭的面孔猙獰，即使如此不堪卻還是口口聲聲為了她兒子求情。她拼命地在石地上爬行，伸出顫抖的手想抓皇帝的裙襬。  
皇帝懶得再看那難堪狀的女子，一個回身旋轉背過身去，赤紅裙襬隨著動作飛起，令刺繡的白鷺和孔雀看似在飛翔。她步伐沈穩霸氣，踏上粉蓮臺的皇座，坐下宣告道：  
「傳旨，孫夫人觀月氏教養兒失職，出言不遜、以下犯上、大逆不孝，壓下去鞭一百下，幽閉於寢房內兩個月。另外，皇孫飛王遷出宮之事，維持不變，一週後出宮。兩月後觀月氏同樣出宮與其子同住，不得御旨不得入宮。」  
「皇上！皇上！」女子手指彎曲成爪子樣，拼命想延遲被趕走，爬上階梯哭喊著。  
「拖下去。」皇帝藍眼如冰川，不聽她的哀叫，再次下令道。  
「在吾之國土上、吾之城牆內、吾之屋簷下，膽敢進犯吾之威權，下場就是如此⋯」  
宮侍們不敢有誤，立刻上前將女子拖了出去。他們見皇上動怒非常，嚇的是人人自危，深怕自己受連累。皇上為了初見的新人，接連給宮長、侍女下重刑，甚至有血緣的皇孫和孫夫人也被逐出宮去。要換了是奴才的他們的話，若有個不慎，豈不是就要被杖斃了。  
「傳旨，東澤世孫若來阻擾行刑，就告誡他鞭刑會再加打一百下。令他繞皇城一圈行三跪九叩以作謝罪。往後看誰還敢到吾的永夜殿裡撒野！」皇帝在望著女子被拖出殿門外時，對著雪蛾陰狠咬牙吩咐道。  
「謹遵夜皇御旨。」雪蛾無表情地低頭遵命，立刻跟上被其他侍從們硬拖走中的女子後方。  
那個夫人被拉走時還在不停地喊著皇帝不要逐出她兒子。好不容易將她拖出了永夜殿大門，宮牆之外還能聽得到女子的喊聲，直到距離越來越遠才耳根清淨。宮侍們忙著清洗地上的血跡，一會永夜殿又恢復了原本的平靜莊嚴肅穆的氣氛。  
一群少年們觀了這一場沈重的婆媳之間的鬥爭，震嚇的是全場安靜的。連粗神經的紫原都滿嘴塞著點心卻忘了咀嚼。歡樂大使的高尾、小金井二人都不敢發出一聲笑。葉山、早川很容易激動的呱呱叫的也乖的連大氣都不敢出。鮮少有情緒起伏的綠間也驚得瞪大他那雙翠綠的濃睫毛大眼，手推著眼鏡不敢相信鏡片中看到的一切。這溫柔的美人居然動手動腳的毆打別人，甚至罵貶低人格的髒話來，比起憤怒的里子還要來的恐怖。她那種不是打兩下就算了而是真的會殺人的感覺，嚇的普通高中生們怕的要命。灰崎、冰室、虹村這些混過街頭的傢伙們也都清楚明白這位美人不是一般等級的，感覺好像是已經殺人如麻、眼皮也不眨一下的那種程度。  
這令人感到窒息的凝重氣息終於被打破了，由皇帝開口終結了沈默。  
「親愛的孩子們，請原諒方才吾的失態。  
吾已懲處了冒犯汝等的媳婦和孫兒。吾會傳令，好好管教所有宮裡的人，禁止再對汝等失言。」皇帝完全恢復成細言柔語的嬌滴滴樣，跟剛才那兇狠的悍婦簡直天差地遠。  
「⋯⋯⋯⋯」還沈浸在看到她的雙面反差太大，少年們誰也沒有應聲。他們認真覺得這女人好可怕，外表根本是騙人的。難怪剛才宮外的人人都懼怕她，原來她是如此地手段兇殘。  
見他們的眼神閃躲著不敢看向她，完全沒有剛才的熱情視線，就連灰崎、青峰的慾望都冷卻了下來。皇帝更是惱火那跑來吵鬧壞事的孫媳婦，若不是因為她也就不至於自已破壞了形象惹得少年們如今怕的連看都不看她。明明已經對觀月氏很寬大了，又沒割她舌頭砍她手的，這些孩子們真是太少見多怪了。自已已經多麼容忍大肚了，居然還被人誤會，真是氣惱。  
不過原本還在悶著的她猛然發現了第一排裡有個艷紅少年是直盯著她看，他的視線裡充滿著審視、透徹、剖析、還有些許得意之情。彷彿他終於逮到了她真實的一面般，而且還有一種伺機潛伏等待狩獵的殺意，好像在他那雙貓眼後還有另一個更可怕人在。  
既然這孩子如此有大將之風，皇帝很是滿意，細看他白面嬌小如女兒節娃娃般精美可愛，完全和身上的日本服搭配絕佳。皇帝離了座，刻意移動坐在了臺階梯上和赤司平視線，正面迎接他的眼神發出的挑戰。紅裙扇形攤開，一雙小白蓮足微微從裙襬探出來，腳趾卷曲又放鬆，像是貓在玩性上搖尾般。  
「如此高貴的姿態的汝，可否告知尊姓大名啊？」皇帝以柔媚慢滑的語氣詢問赤司，藍眼裡魅光流轉。  
赤司見她又重啟魅惑模式，心想她也就這一招而已，他才不會被打敗。  
「赤司征十郎，就讀於京都洛山高中一年級。」他以不符高中生的威沉語調報上了那意義濃厚的姓氏和來自一等一的名校。尋常人聽到了都明白他出生高貴且是就讀於高等學園的優等生。  
「無怪啊，汝身上有一股京都的優雅氣質，確實是洛山高等學校的學生。宛如源義經般的美少年⋯」皇帝猶如一位高雅藝妓般蜜口柔語的讚美著赤司。  
正當赤司覺得她的語氣甜膩的令他感到像是被蜜糖沾黏住全身，而極力想對抗這鋪天蓋地的甜美氣息。然而他被接下來的話給打了個錯手不及。  
「和令堂非常相像呢，不過也有著令尊的貴氣。」皇帝上下打量著他後，神情轉柔婉如在看待心愛的孩子一般。  
這一句提及他過世的母親，赤司的內心因而被激起了漣漪，端正威嚴一時難以維持。他的神情柔軟了下來，語帶喜悅顫聲問：  
「您⋯⋯認識家母嗎？」  
「是的，數十年前於人世，吾曾見過詩織夫人，那時汝還在襁褓中⋯⋯征臣先生不久前也見過，其得吾所助而獲得了大幅拓展市場。那時他曾向吾展示汝的相片，沒想到如今汝吾能親自會面。汝已是人中之龍，令堂想必會很欣慰的。」皇帝抬起柔滑的小手輕摸著赤司的側顏，那掌心溫暖的觸感令莓髮少年感傷懷念起亡母。  
「家母⋯⋯已經⋯⋯」赤司唇抖了，顫聲無法說完。  
「吾知曉，不必明言。」皇帝手往上撫著他的莓紅髮，安慰著他。  
無論他原本對這女子抱有什麼警戒和懷疑，這時的赤司都已經放下所有成見。這是第一次自母親過世，有女子對他如此真誠地釋出關懷的情感。一時間他恍惚將她與母親的身影重疊了，心中充滿了溫暖的感覺。他的表情柔和了許多，彷彿回到了和母親在一起的那段時光。內在那個狂妄、勝利至上的另一個他被壓回了深處。  
赤司所不知道的是他輕易被引出的情緒反應，並非他脆弱、感性，而是他被魔物的氣給滲透進入了肉體。魔法在他體內流動，他的心靈、思想、意識都已經悄悄地被侵入了。就像病毒感染一般，引發身體心理都開始變得虛弱。  
觀他態度有變，由自傲轉溫良，皇帝暗暗高興著，她只以三言兩語就突破其心防。  
他再怎麼不可一世，終究是血肉之軀，抵擋不住魔物的誘惑。利用了他內心最在乎、柔軟的母親的存在，輕易就放鬆對妖魔的警戒。  
公獅子雖然勇猛，但負責狩獵餵養的可是母獅子。  
柔弱的白鴿也曾捕獲獅子，如大利拉誘惑參孫後將他神力來源的頭髮給剪掉，使他淪為奴隸。  
後方洛山的球員們看得很震驚，赤司如此流露情感宛若一位在接受母親溫言愛護的孩子般，原來他也有傷感脆弱的一面。與那時冬季杯決賽落敗時的掉淚不同，此時的他眼淚在眼眶打轉沒有落下，他忍耐的態度才叫別人看了於心不忍。連坐在隔壁的綠間也驚訝的睜著他那雙翠玉眼珠看著如此表露情感的赤司。  
察覺大家都露出了驚異的眼光來看這孩子的感性流露，皇帝一手從紅袖裡抽出一條白綿柔帶媚香的手帕遞給赤司。在給他時間整理心情時，轉而看向對她的愛慕有回溫跡象的其他少年們，問到還有誰是同校生。  
「喔⋯喔喔哦哦！嗨嗨！我是洛山二年級的葉山小太郎！」葉山第一個反應過來，整個人嗨翻的彈跳著，高喊著自已的名字。他像個迫不及待地想要搶答的孩子，又像隻跳上跳下的小狗，可愛極了。  
「唔哦哦～我是根武谷永吉，嗝——啊！有沒有肉類的點心啊？」根武谷也發出巨吼，一邊做出秀大胸肌肉線條，結果才說完名字居然就打了個響嗝，然後還接著問有沒有肉吃。他那一個沒禮貌的嗝不只大聲還散發出味道，讓一旁的宮侍們都露出了深深的鄙夷，怎麼在皇帝面前如此沒教養。  
「你們兩個不要這麼沒規矩好不！您別理會無理的他們，我是實渕玲央⋯皇帝小姐的皮膚真好啊，好白好嫩啊⋯吶吶也請分享一下保養的秘訣嘛～」實渕以他那特有的高音雄雌難辦的聲音訓了他們二人，罵完後他轉向皇帝，一臉羨慕又期待的表情，不帶色的目光在那白潔光滑的皮膚上遊走。他那種人妖嗓音惹得許多人雞皮疙瘩掉滿地，尤其是討厭娘娘腔的日向臉色都發青了。  
「黛千尋⋯⋯」離的遠些的透明人二號勉強附和著報上名字，他還故意不提高音量的只輕輕飄飄說了三字，以為人家不會太注意他。  
誰知皇帝卻直勾勾盯著銀灰耀耀的黛，衝著他一個魔魅的笑容，頓時情感淡薄的高三生感覺臉上發熱。在黛因不好意思地撇開臉後美人便也不再刺激他，轉向還在跳啊扭的葉山。當那蔚藍的海洋眼睛離開他身上，黛暗自有些失落。  
皇帝和葉山寒暄問候一番，話語配合著他染上輕快的節奏。對待禮儀欠佳的根武谷也沒苛責，反而還瞪了那些皺眉的宮侍們命他們快去取肉包子來。她還大方分享給實渕她的肌膚保養秘訣，牛奶、蜂蜜、綠豆粉、蓮花瓣等加入泡澡洗面，因此才能讓肌膚如此白潤光潔。  
待洛山的全員講完，一邊的綠間原本認為該輪到他了，正推了下眼鏡正經地一臉才要開口，卻硬生生被又撲上去的青峰給搶走了發言權。  
「喂，我叫青峰大輝！桐皇高中的王牌球員。記住了啊！」青峰一臉充滿自信的表情和好戰的眼神意在警告他人別來跟他搶。  
接著換隊長的今吉掛著和藹可親的笑容，以他特別的關西腔自我介紹著。然而，笑容頗多的今吉實際上背後隱藏著高度心機。看到她利用赤司的母親來瓦解他的心防，今吉是有佩服但自已可就沒有能被透徹的弱點。向來都是他讀別人的心思，甚至被稱為妖怪覺，連花宮都怕他。他暗地裡態度目中無人還享受玩弄人。這會既然要待兩個月，而且這還有後宮制，那不論青峰怎麼想獨佔鰲頭，也是不可能的。來日，他也想和這位美人一較高下。  
「我是若松孝！桐皇高中二年級。」血氣方剛的若松早在青峰搶先時就憤憤不已，這裡明明該是由前輩的他們先發言的才對嘛。他一副毛毛火火的樣子，完全就是個性急躁，眉間都有皺紋的瞪著青峰。  
「那⋯那個我⋯我是櫻井良，對不起！」再來是蘑菇頭櫻井，他如一隻膽小懦弱的小老鼠般，抖抖著莫名道歉道。  
「您好，我是諏佐佳典，桐皇高中三年級。」桐皇最後一員的老實純樸男，諏佐也一鞠躬做足禮儀。他雖然乍看之下不顯眼，不過鼻子很挺。  
看不過青峰那張狂地展現他是多麼了不起，灰崎是又蠢蠢欲動了。他悄悄地爬上臺，繞到了皇帝背後圈住人家對著青峰嗆聲道：「喂！大輝你少趁機出風頭了！」  
然後他手指輕挑地撫上皇帝的下巴，對著人家調戲慫恿道：「喲～老子叫灰崎祥吾。美人呀～～拋棄那黑煤炭，還是選擇我吧～」  
美人對這個馬上忘了教訓的男孩實在是想嘆氣，真是典型的好了傷忘了痛。  
想必他以後就會知道這宮裡容不下他這種不守規矩的，貴妃可是絕不會放過的⋯⋯  
「祥吾⋯也想當妃嬪嗎？」皇帝活靈的藍眼轉啊轉，最後一次試探問道。  
「啊～想啊，想啊。」灰崎越湊越近美人的花容月貌，幾乎快要吻上去。  
面對他的逼近，皇帝原本的笑臉瞬間一變，神情嚴肅高傲如死亡女神海拉一樣諭令道：  
「吶⋯跪下。」  
「咦？」灰崎沒料到人家這句，停住了疑惑地發聲道。  
不想皇帝冷哼了一口氣，很是不滿意，以他不可抗的力量推開了灰崎，轉開了臉嘴裡抱怨著：「還需要重複一次？可見非真心誠意。吾的妃嬪各各都說一即從，汝幾番皆不唯命，難以擔當妃嬪。」  
被人家當面拒絕了的灰崎愣住了，美人乍變的冰冷態度令他摸不著頭腦。原本都有說有笑的，怎麼忽然這麼冷漠、拒人千里？  
正當灰崎訝異於美人的冷肩膀待遇，皇帝卻又偷丟給他一個埋怨的小眼神。袖子後的面，艷如桃花，細細說：「不乖的孩子，不喜歡喔～」  
灰崎被這反差萌、裝可愛給擊中了，感覺心臟受了重重一擊，猶如童書裡的綠色鬼精靈心中首次充滿了聖誕節的歡樂般。心臟加速跳動，臉整個漲紅，兩條鼻血險些流下。如同電影裡演的那樣的狗血的心臟被愛神的箭給射中了的情節。  
「跪⋯跪就跪⋯⋯」灰崎腦袋暈了，乖乖的正座跪好，因跪著而緊繃的大腿肌肉有些在顫，透露出他很不習慣跪座。  
啊啦～這樣不就好了嘛，乖乖的服從就好。皇帝嘲笑的看著灰崎低下的辮子頭。才這麼耍個兩下，就受不了了。  
眼見惡名遠播的灰崎居然被女子打敗了，眾人其實也沒什麼底能笑他，因為自已也都中了招。臉上帶著紅暈，如同見到了班上來了一位美女轉學生般的心頭不住的小鹿亂撞。  
皇帝藍澄澄的視線從灰崎的背移開，望回那一團花花綠綠的少年們伸出掌心，邀請似的示意道：「再來⋯繼續介紹吧。」  
這時一道金光閃閃的身影飛旋的竄出，猶如神燈精靈一般的華麗登場風格，彷彿一定要得到所有人的目光才行。誇張的是似乎還能聽見BGM，他一個人的存在就點亮了這永夜殿，如一縷朝陽照耀著這長夜之世。  
「莎啦啦啦啦～～Hi hi 大家的偶像，黃瀨涼太！海常高校的一年級生，平時兼職模特兒，有當上雜誌封面人物。擅長的是唱卡拉OK，特技是分辨各個牌子的礦泉水⋯⋯」黃瀨如同跳芭蕾舞般的單腳旋轉著，散發出繁星點點的光采。  
「自我介紹太長了！黃瀨！」笠松隊長果然不耐煩地火大的神速的一腿給他踹下去。  
海常籃球部的日常打打罵罵戲碼又上演了。原本因為美人的存在而害羞症發作，一直安靜漲紅著臉的笠松，在聽到了黃瀨那煩人的長串自我介紹後終於怒壓過了羞。黃瀨被打的臉上掛著麵條淚，唉唉叫著前輩、前輩，笠松氣得粗眉皺成好笑的倒八樣，繼續腳不留情。  
這突如其來的吐槽打人，徹底破壞了黃瀨的明星氣質，瞬間變成了搞笑演出。呆了兩秒的皇帝看著黃瀨哭哭啼啼樣不斷遭受ㄧ臉扭曲變形的笠松的怒打，忍不住笑了出來。  
「呵呵呵呵哈哈！真是好有趣⋯」皇帝捂住了不斷流洩出銀鈴般輕脆的笑吟聲的嘴巴，笑得是嬌軀亂抖如風吹中的柳樹般。  
美人一笑引來了在對黃瀨施加暴力的笠松的注意力，他那雙胡桃大眼一看到美人忽然整個像蒸氣火車般冒煙，隨即他神速的逃開了。大家頭四處尋找下，才在離殿門最近的牆角落發現他面壁的身影。  
因為笠松的恐女症發作而使得海常一群能無拘無束，繼黃瀨那個頭號麻煩人物之後，海常的另一號話多人物跳了出來。  
「美麗的女神啊～！和你的相遇絕對是命運的安排！因為是命運安排的是無法違抗的，我覺得一定要抓住這個緣分⋯⋯⋯」  
就這樣一大串煽情的詞語從森山口裡霹靂啪啦地源源不絕。旁人聽了都直搖頭的瘋狂搭訕語錄森山是說的一本正經、臉不紅氣不喘地。  
“這根本就是詐欺手法！女孩子會被嚇到的啦！” 黃瀨冷汗滿額，心想森山前輩又開始他那網上亂學的奇怪搭訕手法。  
N久之後，說到森山終於把網上的詞句都用完了而停下時，皇帝認真地聽完才開口說話。  
「命運確實將汝帶到了吾前，不過是否算得上是良緣可就難說了。」皇帝話中暗示著什麼，意味深長地笑著說道。然後感謝他的讚美，並問了他的名字。  
沒有因為命運論而認為森山是怪咖，反應還沒有嘲笑之意，這異非以往其他女孩子的反應令森山自已都很驚訝地呆了。  
邊上的黃瀨觀這女孩子居然這麼奇怪，實在不敢相信。對於他這個萬人迷卻表現得那麼平淡，反而對森山前輩的網絡錯誤說詞露出興趣。  
在遺憾帥哥森山得到美人的關注後，緊接著聒噪聞名的早川跳了出來搶話。  
「窩（我）是海常的早川充洋！請你來看窩（我）的比賽！為窩（我）加油！」  
他一邊鼻孔不斷用力出氣，滿臉激動地通紅，實在是滑稽可笑。原本女孩子都一定毫不留情地嘲笑他這種樣子，但幸好他這回面對的不是普通的女孩子。  
「何種比賽啊？」皇帝完全沒有在意早川發音不清楚，不只聽得明白他的話還正常的跟他對話。  
「籃球！！請看窩（我）搶南（籃）板的表現！！」早川跟蒸汽火車頭一樣猛噴鼻息，一副迫不及待能表現他搶籃板球的英姿。  
「好，吾應許汝，一定會看汝的比賽。」  
「真的嗎！？」早川鼻孔的吐氣急促地像要衝撞的鬥牛一般。  
「君無戲言啊。」皇帝笑的如夜空中的繁星般。  
有了承諾早川這才安定下來，換小堀靦腆、禮貌十足的簡短自我介紹。他側著臉以避開美人的對視，臉頰跟番茄一樣赤紅。  
不過相比之下，海常的最後一員的笠松也沒好到哪去，還是一直躲在角落裡。不論海常的大家怎麼呼喊他，他都不回頭一下。只有斷斷續續地以單音字和蚊子哼哼的音量慢慢說了他叫笠松幸男。然後在皇帝對他展露蠱惑人性的笑容後，他羞得更嚴重直接臉貼上牆去。  
與羞羞笠松形成極大反差的是接著登場的秀德的快樂大使。  
「呦嗨嗨～！我是秀德高中的高尾和成！嘿嘿嘿～然後這是小真！迷信的眼鏡男一名！」高尾手舞足蹈的跑到第一排坐著的綠間背後拍著他哈哈笑著說道。  
「高⋯尾⋯你！」被拍背的綠間是火冒好幾丈的低吼著高尾的姓名。  
「哎呀～小真你就別害羞了嘛，第一排的位置的就剩你沒自我介紹了！你這個傲嬌面對美人小姐就要抓緊機會開口說話啊！」高尾笑的跟偷了魚的貓般，繼續推拍著綠間的背。  
「喂！高尾你這傢伙！不是說過了要禮讓前輩的嗎？這裡應該由隊長的大坪來開口啊！」對低年級態度嚴肅的宮地果然沒讓高尾瘋太久，馬上就出聲叱喝了他。  
被罵了的高尾抖了一下，縮了一下肩膀、道歉地吐舌。  
「好啦，宮地，在外人面前別那麼兇啦。」大坪出聲制止了宮地，隨後他站的直挺地面向皇帝正式報上名來，「您好，我是秀德高中三年級的大坪泰介，籃球隊隊長。」  
皇帝藍眼一轉，將健壯高大的大坪從頭到腳收入眼裡，內心感到相當歡喜，對他展露媚笑。當大坪因紅暈染上面頰而避開視線時，她笑的更歡。  
「我是同樣三年級的宮地清志⋯⋯小姐您好美啊～～比美宥美宥還漂亮。」輪到宮地，他一開始還正經八百的自我介紹著，話鋒卻突然一轉，變成了粉絲一樣的星星眼神情。  
「呵呵⋯謬讚了。」皇帝被誇的心花怒放，粉臉媚眼的忙藏於長袖後。  
宮地之後，家中經營蔬果店的木村開口了。  
「⋯我是木村信介，請問您喜歡什麼蔬果？」粗糙外表的木村有些不自在面對光彩奪目的美人，眼神不敢對上人家的他問出關於他最了解的蔬果的話題。  
「吾喜歡⋯⋯智慧果實，蘋果。」皇帝沒有任何迴避的視線，話語中都能滴出蜜來的甜。  
「來啊～小真論到你了喔！」罵不怕的高尾又推著綠間。  
「吵死了，高尾⋯⋯⋯」綠間唸了高尾後，修長的玉指推了推眼鏡接著說道：「⋯我叫綠間真太郎⋯⋯既然一定要待在這裏兩個月的話也只能盡人事聽天命的唷。但早晨占卜的收看我是一定不會退讓的唷，所以住在這裏這段期間內請提供能收看早晨占卜節目的電視。而且每日的幸運物我也一定要有。」綠間介紹完自已，話接著表示堅持自己對星座運勢的立場，開門見山的提出要求道。  
不退讓的翠綠眼神透露出認真無比對運勢的信奉，但綠間不知道自己當著遠古時期就不斷違抗命運和對神的安排作對的妖魔女。她還尤其看不起現代的占卜，認為那種都是騙人的，真正的算命占卜可是需要付出代價的。不過，這孩子如晶瑩剔透的翠玉白菜，讓人很想將他全身愛撫把玩一番⋯⋯看在他的白面上就暫且不論對現代占卜的厭惡。  
皇帝柳眉顏展，表面上笑著應許了他的請求。  
綠間見人家大方答應了，也沒像一般人那樣嘲笑他奇怪的迷信，他自已對此反而很訝異，也暗中對女子產生了一些異樣的感情。  
秀德的介紹完了後，陽泉的被亂教了看到美麗的女性就要打招呼的高大中國留學生，緊接著開口道：  
「皇帝姊姊，您真的好美麗喔阿魯。我叫作劉偉，是中國的留學生阿魯。」  
皇帝被他突如其來的搞笑語末詞阿魯給弄的難得呆了一下，眨眼了一次確定自已沒有聽錯。頓時想笑卻又及時忍住了，好不容易短時間內壓制好情緒才說道：  
「汝若不擅長日語，可說母語中文。」  
「咦？我的日語有哪裡不對嗎阿魯？」單純的劉偉完全沒有意識到。  
⋯⋯還以為是模仿銀魂的神樂，結果根本是被人亂教了奇怪的語法。凸顯出某些日本人對於中國人說話方式的偏頗思想。  
「喂！劉你別多話了，這裡應該讓資生的前輩來。」深怕欺騙劉的事情敗露的福井趕快跳出來打斷對話，他神色緊張地忙頂開劉，隨後自已快速變臉，一副認真正直樣面向美人說：「您好，我叫福井健介，秋田陽泉高中的副隊長。至於隊長的那頭猩猩您完全不必理會。」  
「喂！福井你！我才不是猩猩！我的名字是岡村健一！」魁梧壯碩的陽泉隊長氣呼呼的對福井大喊著抗議道，卻在旁人看來完全像在怒吼的猩猩一樣。  
「這般開玩笑似有不妥。建一體魄強健、身材高大強壯，怎麼就取笑他是猩猩呢？」皇帝微蹙眉有不認同之意，為岡村抱不平道。  
破天荒有女性，而且還是美女，為岡村抱屈，一時之間陽泉的人全都愣了。帶頭言語欺負人的福井不敢相信居然有美女會為岡村說話，明明誰看都覺得岡村就是一頭大猩猩。被袒護的岡村欣喜若狂，如同鐘樓怪人第一次感受到來自愛絲梅達的溫柔善意般。他整個人都因高興過度而陷入腦筋一片空白的境地，翻白眼癱坐著傻笑著。  
下面是和岡村為正相反的美男子登場，正是名中帶冰的貴公子。  
「您好，我是冰室辰也。」姿貌端華，眉目如畫，見者以為神人的美少年溫文地介紹了自已。  
皇帝面對這數一數二的美少年冰室，態度也穩重成熟，沒有一般女孩子的星星夢幻眼。此等淡定的表現，冰室暗暗有些驚訝，他原認為自己的外貌是能迷倒眾生的，可這位女子連聲稱讚他長的好看、漂亮都沒有一句。  
原本眾人皆以為他們都難與赤司、黃瀨、冰室這些頭號美少年爭得美人的芳心。可是令人跌破眼鏡的是美人居然沒有對俊美的他們陷入迷妹模式，反而冷靜地和他們對談。更扯的是她對個性怪異、長相醜的還能微笑以對，甚至可以說是在對他們調情。  
皇帝藍眸不多停留，轉望向冰室旁很突兀的紫原。和美人對視的紫原沒有太大的害羞感，他的心思都放在桌案上空了的盤子。  
「我叫紫原敦，吶～吶，還有吃的嗎？我還要。有沒有薯片啊？還有mayu棒，吶～吶吶？」紫原說話拖著長音，但在問起吃的時候，語調就開始加快了，最後變成像是吵著要糖吃的孩子一般。  
皇帝覺得他是萬般可愛，立刻命侍從去拿更多零食來。  
紫原一聽還有吃的，露出了燦爛笑容，高興的連聲稱讚皇帝親是好人。  
突如其來的被發好人卡令皇帝是哭笑不得，差點脫口說出自己是大惡女，跟好人二字完全沾不上邊。幸好她仍堅持住了，表面上就給了紫原一個柔笑。  
動作迅速的宮侍們立刻送上了紫原指名的零食，見到了愛吃的東西他大掌靈巧地拆開了包裝袋，往嘴裡塞著薯片。  
忙著祭五臟廟的紫原的同一排的位置上再來是前隊長虹村，他就順著接話下去說道：  
「啊，您好，我是虹村修造，是美國加州聖塔莫尼卡高中的學生。原本只是趁寒假回趟日本而已，誰知道會發生這種事⋯⋯」虹村有些便扭地噘嘴，顯示他緊張的心情，然後他也提出了他的要求。  
「那個⋯實不相瞞，我的父親在美國住院治療著，所以我一定要回到原來的世界去。我只請求您到時一定要依約送我回去，拜託您了！」說完，虹村正座跪好給皇帝行一禮，彰顯其對父親的關心孝順。  
這麼一位不自私，只為父親著想的孝子，看在旁人眼中一定是感動又欽佩。但看在魔女的眼裡卻想著要如何能讓他陷入歡愉中忘記重要的父親，然後在他對自已充滿自我厭惡中再次誘惑他，讓他永遠脫離不了深淵。然，外表上不能被看破這惡毒的心腸。  
「汝一片孝心，吾銘記於心。吾承諾，一定會讓汝回去與父親團聚。」皇帝一副感佩不已的神韻給出了她不打算遵守的承諾。  
同樣內心鬼主意多的是最後剩下的霧崎的籃球隊們，頭領的蜘蛛·花宮看著前頭那些全部被美色迷惑的傻子們只有滿滿鄙夷。這個女人方才打人的樣子可是真狠，比他們耍的陰招傷人還要血腥暴力。如此殺伐果斷卻又能轉眼間變臉成溫柔可人的媚艷樣，這等演技令他都要甘拜下風了。本想看高高在上聖潔的她被他整的哀淒的樣子，現在他更想見識這女人真正極其陰險邪惡的一面，然後讓這群傻子們都親眼目睹。想到他們那心碎的神情轉為憎惡，他就覺得爽快。尤其是木吉那大傻個，一定要報復破壞他計畫、害得他們沒能進入冬季杯的仇。  
滿肚子壞水的花宮毫不知自已的內心戲全都被能洞悉人心的妖魔聽的一清二楚，還戴著好孩子面具、一副乖乖牌形象的自我介紹。  
皇帝不動聲色地接受這藝妓眉、圓圓頭的假面少年的溫言，沒有放過他那雙琥珀黃眼背後惡劣的心思。想要與吾較量陰險狡詐和卑鄙伎倆實在太不智了，難道沒聽過最毒婦人心這句話嗎？  
其他霧崎的人也跟著監督兼隊長的花宮後面逐一個開口。  
「您好哇，美人姊姊，我是原一哉。吶～有沒有口香糖啊？」瀏海長的全蓋著眼睛的原，一路上已經把唯一一塊口香糖嚼到沒味了，便也開口討要起來。  
「您好⋯我⋯叫⋯山崎弘⋯」惡人團裡唯一的在場外比較有善良心的紅橙髮山崎，對著美人也口吃了。  
「古橋康次郎⋯⋯」個性冷淡、一雙死魚的無神眼的古橋怕麻煩地，只丟出名字就算了。  
「哈～啊⋯嗯，我是瀨戶健太郎，哈～啊，好困啊⋯」沒把瀏海往頭上梳的瀨戶有些精神不濟的連打兩個哈欠。  
到這裡，終於全員都交代了自已的姓名，但招待他們的主人卻還是不知名的神秘美人。  
「喂⋯你呢？你叫什麼名字呢？」坐的最近的青峰拉著那刺繡精美的大紅袖，炭黑的臉滿滿期待著問道。  
皇帝先是驚訝的睜大眼睛，好像非常意外這個問題。邊上的宮侍們也猛吸了一口氣，還發出了驚異聲。這讓少年們都覺得奇怪，不過就是問名字而已，幹嘛啊？正當他們還滿腹疑惑時，一陣如夜鶯歌般的笑聲傳來。  
「呵呵呵⋯呵哈哈哈哈～！居然會有人這麼認真地問吾名⋯⋯呵呵呵⋯」皇帝由驚轉樂，彷彿聽到了幼兒的奇異童言童語令大人哭笑不得，笑的一直抖。  
到底為什麼很好笑啊？？？  
眾少年們實在不理解。  
皇帝在他們狐疑的目光中長笑了好一會，令他們紛紛在心中覺得這位美人雖美卻也有怪異處。也對，畢竟剛才還對著伊月的冷笑話笑了，果然不太正常。  
不管人家用震驚的眼光看待，皇帝笑夠了之後才停下，然後她那雙輝輝藍眼流轉著邪魅的陰影，緩緩地訴說道：  
「吾乃，女人的源祖，吞噬星月的夜晚，遮蔽天日的闇世，血夜族之宗，焚火者，智慧之蛇，聖書的惡女，抗上帝者，墮天的庇護者⋯⋯⋯⋯」  
魔女停頓了一下，像是刻意醞釀氣氛，然後音調降低，如同在悄悄地說秘密般。  
「吾之名為⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯」  
但關鍵的名字卻聽不見聲音，只看到皇帝的嘴在開合在動，像被消音了一樣。  
「咦？沒聽到？聽不見⋯⋯」少年們茫然不知所措的脫口說道。  
沒有在理會他們的疑惑，皇帝只對他們輕輕一笑，再言道：  
「沒有聽見啊⋯⋯嘛，看來汝等還需努力啊。吾期待能聽得到汝等呼喚吾真名的那一刻的來臨⋯⋯最後再給汝等幾個提示：奪走屠獅者神力的異國女，令被愛著的君王失德，令睿智的王者叛教，斬施洗者的舞姬，救世主的聖杯，從以上這些去試著探尋出吾真正的身份吧！」說完，丟給他們一個俏皮的燦笑。  
少年們靜默了許久，只覺得腦筋一片混亂，根本像鴨子轟雷一樣。有些甚至都白化了，眼睛像蚊香一樣圓圓旋轉著。  
「等⋯等再說一遍！」  
「不，先寫下來！」  
「筆記筆記！」  
「欸～～為什麼要寫？你們都沒記住嗎？」記憶力強的與慵懶態度不成比例的紫原驚奇地問著那些慌亂之中的其他人。  
「各位別慌，我全記得的，之後再一起仔細研討。」學霸中的學霸，赤司自然是聽聞過而不忘。不過對於話中的那些異聞，不是猶太教徒和基督教徒的他，也是不熟悉。課堂中沒教過，平時父親也沒讓他接觸過西洋宗教，就算是考試成績都第一的他也被考倒了。但既然他都記得一清二楚，只要去搜索的話一定就能得到答案。  
「哼⋯學習不好的人就是再聽一次也記不住。」綠間扶了眼鏡，冷冷地眼神瞄準一臉不知所雲的青峰、黃瀨、火神，嘲諷的說道。  
不理會又開始鬧轟轟的一群孩子，皇帝說完後站了起來。邊上的雪蛾忙上前為她整理衣裙，然後皇帝一步步往殿門搖步行去。她望著關閉的門，卻彷彿能透視看見門外站的有誰，側面對雪蛾吩咐道：  
「去傳門外候著的妃們都進來。」  
「是！」雪蛾立刻去令把門的下從們開門，再對著外面朗朗宣呼道：  
「羽雲宮蓮妃，花燃宮麗妃，玉福宮頤妃，寶月宮純妃，翠櫻宮瑩妃，珍凜宮雅妃，進殿！」  
隨即六位衣冠華美、俊美非凡的男子們一一跨過門檻進來排成一列，令其他少年們相當震驚。  
咦欸欸！！原來男朋友不是只有那兩個，而是六個嗎？？？  
六位美男一字排開，行雲流水般的跪地叩安，整齊劃一的給皇帝請安。  
「眾愛妃們來了啊⋯⋯昭儀、婕妤、還有綾妃未到啊，嘛無妨這些孩子們就交由汝等繼續招待。待用膳時再一同全聚。」皇帝一見有缺席者表情有些暗沉，但ㄧ瞬又過了，只簡短地交代眾妃們要好好照顧這群孩子們。  
「臣妾等遵旨。」  
「欸！你要走了？」高尾大聲對著皇帝的背影疾呼道。  
「不要走嘛！」  
「別走！別走！」  
「別丟下我們！」  
其他人也紛紛呼喊著，一時好幾道聲音彼此起落，令底下的妃子們很驚嚇居然在永夜殿內如此喧嘩吵鬧。  
被挽留的皇帝並未回過身去，只是寧靜地佇立聆聽著，待他們喊完了安靜等待她的回答，她才開口。  
「孩子們，吾必須去參加庭議了，百官貴爵們都已到了。吾兩個小時後便會回來，汝等要好好聽長妃們的教導，既然都說了想當妃嬪的話。」  
微側回的面上，嘴角揚起，一抹邪邪笑彎彎掛著，隨後又轉頭過去。光裸的金蓮足不穿進雪蛾所備好的精緻華美的高跟鞋，反而輕跳躍起如鳥兒飛上天空般離地，在少年們驚奇的眼光中全身著火。如同電影特效般，紅艷的衣裙化作一團火球，然後朝著黑暗的空中飛遠去。猶如一道燃燒的殞石畫過天際，一時照亮了這暗夜的世界。  
「臣妾，恭送皇上，祝皇上庭議順利。」六位美男子們依然跪著，一口同聲地如同朗朗吟唱般的說道。待皇帝的身影降落在了遠處的庭議大殿的太華殿，六個妃子才起身。  
「呦～各位弟弟們，我們又見面了。」首先對少年們開口的是歡快熱情的頤妃。他對著青峰擠眉弄眼，弄得青峰更是不爽，心想這討厭男又回來了。  
「頤妃，這裡應該要由我們這些未介紹的兄弟們先開口啊。」其中一位妃子有些不滿地數落道  
「就是啊頤妃，這兒應該由最資深的瑩妃哥哥來開口歡迎各位弟弟們啊。」另一個妃子也附和道。  
「好好，各位弟弟們不必如此，瑩妃我不在意這個的。就讓頤妃和純妃出頭就好，畢竟他們已經和人家有一面之緣了啊。」被拱的瑩妃一開口說話就是邪魅的語調，但卻一副迴避責任和麻煩的態度。  
「那⋯⋯就請各位弟弟們隨同我等一同前往各宮去吧。」被點名的純妃沒有透露半點情緒，成熟的直接請各位少年們隨同他們六位一同出永夜殿。  
少年們沒有人有動作，他們還是對這些男子們有不信任感，而且總覺得除了見過的兩妃外，其他的妃子們對他們的眼神不是很好。但最後還是赤司第一個反應過來，他默默地步到華麗的大殿的門口處，神人玉貌的他以高過眾妃的視野俯瞰著他們。  
那一剎那，六位妃子恍惚出現了幻覺，將這如瑰寶般的少年看成了頭戴華冠、彩繡麗衣，彷彿他在將來會遠遠超越他們的地位。  
六位男子妃的心思各異，但都一致同意自已的宮內絕不要收留這孩子。正好尚還有昭儀、婕妤、綾妃未到場，就把這個留給他們吧。  
最好是丟到風儀宮去，讓那最受寵的綾妃被這孩子硬生生搶走寵愛。  
少年們的後宮夜晚更加的深了。


	8. 章九

少年們心不甘情不願地拖著身體，一一跟著赤司的身後站了起來，全擠到了大殿門前來觀看這些六位美男妃。  
「方才與各位弟弟們見過，我是寶月宮的純妃，還有和我一起的是玉福宮頤妃。」純妃禮貌十足的先自已欠身作儀，之後手掌朝上的展示他旁邊的頤妃。  
頤妃毫不在乎禮儀的直接對著少年們揮揮手。  
「這位是羽雲宮蓮妃。」剛才唯一沒有開口的這位蓮妃穿著打扮非常的曝露，上半身完全未有衣物遮體，反而掛滿了寶石和黃金。他那精壯的身材如同一位高雅的戰士般，那一身棕亮的皮膚配上那一圈又一圈的燦爛寶石，實在是美極了。脖頸、肩膀、胸前有一服貼的大圓黃金首飾，上面刻紋華麗還有顆顆大如雞蛋的紅寶石、鑽石、海藍寶石。金圓項鍊下面還有一串一串的金垂鍊，掛有石榴石的金鍊包圍著他的腰和肚子和背後串連在一起。他還戴著金打造的立體蓮花耳墜。下身穿的像是女性的長紗裙繡有金蓮花的圖案，腳穿類似涼鞋卻也是鑲有黃金片。如果還不清楚這位蓮妃的來歷，那看他頭上的冠應該就會明白了。他的過肩黑長髮髮尾處都編戴有小金圓飾，頭頂上覆蓋了形狀是一隻展翅飛翔的老鷹的金冠，兩片金翅膀正好包裹著他的太陽穴。在他的鷹冠下的那張臉化了濃妝，眼睛的輪廓被粗黑的眼線包圍住然後在眼尾伸長，眼皮還化了介於藍和綠之間的眼影。鮮艷的色彩中，他的一雙黑色帶亮棕的眼珠明亮異常，像神話中的鷹神荷魯士一般。更誇張的是他臉頰還塗了點點亮亮的金粉，婉如一名從帝王谷墓中的壁畫走出來的埃及法老，好像圖坦卡門一樣。  
被純妃介紹的法老王只是微微點了一下下巴就算是唯一的反應了。清楚他沈默個性的純妃也沒辦法，只能轉向下一位接著說道：  
「這位是花燃宮的麗妃。」  
令人感到巨大差距的是這位麗妃的裝扮，完全是現代的西裝襯衫還打著領帶，臉上戴著大寬墨鏡。一頭白銀的髮梳成背圓頭，頭上戴著一頂華麗的高禮帽，鑲滿了水晶、好比將整家施華洛士奇水晶店戴在頭上。鏡框上有香奈爾的雙圓圈標章，鏡片墨黑的遮擋住眉和眼，只能看到他臉的皮膚白的像是擦了粉一樣。被點到名後，他用戴著白絲手套的一隻食指勾住墨鏡，微微拉低露出了他異色瞳的眼睛。麗妃的左眼是榛果色和幾絲的綠混在裡面，右眼則是半藍半綠、猶如從太空俯視地球般。但他只露了眼一下，隨即又仰頭讓墨鏡滑正。他戴著長串顆顆珍珠和鑽石組成的水滴型耳環。他的西裝外套雖是黑的，卻有銀閃閃的光，胸前口袋也放有銀絲的手帕。領帶是海藍色的，領帶夾是銀製鑲珍珠，襯衫的領口三角尖處鑲有小鑽石圍起的藍寶石掛飾。褲子上有燙壓過的流利線條，皮鞋擦的晶亮反光。他還真如封號般，華麗非常。宛若巴黎時裝秀上的男模一樣，優雅、高貴、時尚。和他相比之下，黃瀨簡直是小巫見大巫。  
再接下來，輪到麗妃身旁的最資深的翠櫻宮·瑩妃。接著登場的這位瑩妃打扮的只能用驚悚來形容，讓少年們看的心裡是五味雜陳，有羞澀、有噁心。原因在於瑩妃堂堂一個近兩米高的大男人，居然穿著一件小小的黑皮衣夾克，而且只扣了一個釦子。他的胸肌曲線突起的很明顯，搞得像擠出了女性的胸部乳溝一樣，肚臍上還戴了一個紅寶石的臍環。下身套了非常緊身的極短皮褲，使得他某個部位非常突出，像有一包東西頂在那裡。一雙過膝蓋的長筒皮靴讓他大腿的雪白絕對領域異常性感，小腿的肌肉被靴子的細高跟襯托出。但瑩妃一臉毫無羞恥，反而在接收到少年們的異樣眼光時還扭了扭他那迷人的翹臀。少年們更加覺得他是不倫不類的人妖。他留了類似龐克搖滾的尖頭紫色頭髮、暗紅色的雙眸、紫色的眼尾塗妝、還擦了紫色的口紅。瑩妃散發著一股強烈淫蕩的氣息，原本應該是很男人味的身材卻感覺非常妖媚，像是誘惑人的惡魔一樣。  
在看完了瑩妃後，眼睛感覺好像受了強烈衝擊，幸好再來的最後一位妃子，珍凜宮的雅妃，這位看起來就正常多了。如他的封號一般，雅妃整個人充滿了典雅的氛圍。他髮色為深藍和淺綠兩色，然後還有頭頂的白色，讓他有股蒼老感。他的一頭及腰長髮沒有誇張的高盤，只有簡單的披散下來，然後頭頂上頂了一個大圓冠。那頂冠其實更像是安全帽一樣整個罩住他的頭，是京劇裡飾演公主、王妃那類的頭冠。點翠的蒼藍色和白圓圓的珍珠編造出展翅的鳳凰和一朵朵牡丹花，尖端處的珍珠隨著動作會一抖一顫的，側臉邊各有兩條小珍珠串起的長串直垂到大腿，宛如白蛇傳中的青蛇一邊的打扮。他的眼角有皺紋，感覺他已經經歷了歲月的痕跡，外表看起來超過中年，而且要進入老年了般。他有淡藍的雙眸，在方型的黑框鑲金眼鏡後面，令他充滿了知性美。他的衣著打扮乃中國風的長袍，保守的藏藍色旗袍繡有紅、黃、白的蝴蝶在寬大的袖口及下擺，胸前有一隻刺繡的白鷺，立領上滾了一圈翠玉珠，右肩胸上的三個中國結扣子系著淺綠小流蘇點綴。旗袍下穿著青綠色的直筒褲，而腳上踩著中間細跟的花盆鞋。不知是否因為是中國的，讓人感覺他好似有很古老的氣息，一副仙風道骨、老沉冷靜、飽讀詩書禮樂的老師的樣子。小朋友忽然覺得他像很帥、年輕點的孔子。  
「請各位弟弟們隨我等前去參觀各宮，然後選擇今後的住居。」純妃側身示意要少年們跟著他們一起走，隨後他先回身走出永夜殿大門，其他五妃們也一一按序步出。  
少年們急急忙忙地穿上木屐，免不了又是一陣騷動。除了如赤司、實渕、綠間、今吉、花宮精確地找到自己的鞋外，其他人可就沒這麼順利了。紫原巨大的體格坐在門邊慢慢腳滑進木屐的帶子，使得許多人被擋住而催促他。灰崎故意踢倒別人的鞋，結果被虹村捏耳朵教訓。黃瀨扶著緩緩恢復正常的笠松。日向給木吉當扶支撐，眼睛斜防範著霧崎的人。小金井穿錯穿到伊月的，害伊月則不小心穿到水戶部的，三人只好重來。高尾因為踩到了宮地的鞋而險些被宮地鐵拳下去，幸好被大坪解救了。葉山搶快不成跟實渕、根武谷三人擠成一團，黛從後面飄過心中帶著鄙夷。黑子從火神和青峰的推擠中溜掉，然後被人群流動順著流走，輕鬆到了門外找到了自己的鞋。福井被岡村和劉兩個巨人擋住，氣呼呼的推他們要他們讓開。一年級三人組因懼怕原、山崎、古橋、瀨戶而等到最後才出來。  
好不容易一群人穿過殿門要跟上六妃們，卻發現人家他們六人姿勢挺拔，靜靜地站立著等他們。每位妃子旁都有兩名侍者扶著他們的手臂，瞬間讓人覺得他們確實地位不凡。看著他們個個珠光寶氣的，心中有數怪異的感覺，嫉妒、羨慕、嚮往、疑惑。自已是否也能成為像他們這樣的人？  
當他們一群在上下打量人家時，妃子們也在觀察他們，發現他們大多數美貌不出眾，就算分配到自已的宮也搶不了自已的風采。  
「只是穿個木屐為何遲誤？爾等怎可如此散漫！」一直沒說話的蓮妃這第一次開口說話，就是不耐的責備了少年們。在他看來這些態度拖拉的小鬼們要留在宮裡簡直就是笑話。  
「哎呀～別這麼嚴肅嘛，蓮妃。他們還年幼，你這樣會嚇到人家的。」妖媚的瑩妃拍了拍蓮妃的棕色肩膀，對少年們性感的眨眼說道。蓮妃似乎習慣不已瑩妃的妖嬌風，聽取了建議冷靜了下來。  
但瑩妃的妖魅只換來少年們的抖了抖。  
「都到了就走吧。」雅妃清流般的嗓音出聲提醒道。覺得時間被浪費的他只想越快回宮去越好，隨便挑一組人帶回去就好。  
終於能出發了，妃子們緩緩地平穩地一步一步在石道上踏出，後頭跟著少年們散散亂亂的隊伍。  
「敢問各位弟弟們可有什麼長處愛好啊？」走了一會，純妃側臉回過去，先發開始試探起來。  
離的最近的赤司簡短地回答了籃球，但卻注意到對方表情有些怪異。隨即又被純妃問了會不會音樂歌舞，黃瀨從後面擠了過來很驕傲地回答他擅長卡拉OK，高尾則說他很愛哼唱流行歌曲和廣告歌。笠松也從後面追上揪著黃瀨的耳垂，並說到他會彈吉他。  
聽完後，其他妃子們的表情變的更是詭異尷尬，有幾個扶著走的侍者們忍不住偷笑了出來，但立刻被他們的主子斥責禁聲。  
「我會彈鋼琴的說，擅長古典樂曲。最近開始在彈爵士和流行樂曲。」綠間淡平地講出他的特技。  
「鋼琴和小提琴。」赤司也再正常不過的拋出他的音樂造詣，他本來在所有人當中已經是最高境界的，一般大家一聽都會覺得很厲害了。  
「就這樣而已⋯⋯？」然而純妃一臉不可思議的繼續追問下去，大圓金眸閃耀著驚訝，額上三條線。一旁的侍者們又開始嘻嘻偷笑了起來。  
為了能多彰顯自己，還有競爭心作祟下，很多人開始一一表示自已的音樂才能。  
「我會唱Miyu Miyu 的歌！」宮地毫不羞恥的直接說到自已會唱偶像女團的歌。  
「我會唱麻美玲的歌！」大坪也跟著承認自己是偶像控。  
「我會吹口琴，啊嘿嘿，住院的時候學會了很多新曲哦。」木吉邊開朗的笑著說道。  
「那個⋯我會跳踢踏舞，不過最近很少跳了。」小堀有些不太好意思地說道。  
「我會跳霹靂舞！」劉邊說邊舉起手，整個人看起來更高更長了。  
「呼啪！我會打鼓。」原吹了個大泡泡後，才慢悠悠地說道。  
「哈啊呼，我是會彈烏克麗麗啦⋯⋯」瀨戶還是一副昏昏沉沉的樣。  
「我⋯我其實不擅長唱歌。」土田老實地搔抓著後腦說出。  
「啊—我也是，去卡拉OK時大家都不讓我唱⋯說什麼音不對的、不好聽什麼的⋯」紫原拖著長音，抱怨著別人時卻暴露了自已的音癡。  
聽完這一團混亂的才藝，其他的侍者們又忍不住笑了出來，尤其是扶著埃及蓮妃的兩位，笑得腰都彎了。  
「嘻嘻⋯哈哈哈哈！」  
「底比斯、盧克索！不許無禮！」蓮妃鷹眸ㄧ瞪，帶著一閃的怒氣立刻制止了發笑不已的侍從們。  
「啊啊⋯那個，我明白了。」純妃也是盡量忍住笑意，點了點頭像是在穩定自已。之後他像是放鬆了許多，語氣中難掩好笑的說道：  
「有些驚訝啊，這還真的頭一遭皇上收入這麼缺乏才能的新人入後宮啊⋯⋯」  
聽到純妃也難忍心中的輕蔑，妖魅男的瑩妃扭著腰走著台步，回頭瞄了少年們ㄧ眼，意有所指的嬌笑說：  
「皇上看上的是年輕的鮮肉，有無才能不重要啦！重要的是夜晚的活幹的好！」  
「這方面果然瑩妃最了解了啊。」中國的雅妃逮到機會，白眼翻了翻，酸了一下瑩妃。  
「討厭啦，雅妃哥哥～」瑩妃一副害羞樣，聲音如絲綢滑軟的假惺惺的抗議道。  
對此，雅妃又翻了一個大白眼，側過臉去不看他。  
後方少年們則是被他的語氣噁心了一把，雞皮疙瘩掉滿地。  
明白人家這六位大哥、大叔把他們看得很扁，青峰可忍不下這些，不服氣的提高音量質問道：  
「喂！不會才能又怎樣！那你們又會什麼了不起的才能啊！？」  
他無禮的咆問引起了侍者們的不滿，紛紛瞪眼望著他，全都忍無可忍的開口維護自家的主子。  
「我們頤妃娘娘善佛朗明哥舞蹈、霍塔舞、西班牙吉他、亞拉崗風笛、西語歌劇、低音吉他、比維拉琴、墨西哥街頭歌唱。是擁有純正伊比利亞半島西班牙王室血統的英勇男子！」扶著頤妃的男侍們第一個搶著開口道，兩個搭配絕佳的列舉出他們家主子的優點。對此頤妃假意要他們別說了，但臉上的神情卻顯得很驕傲。  
「哼！我們的純妃娘娘善土耳其旋轉舞、薩斯琴(saz)、黎巴布琴(rebab)、卡努琴(qanun)、祖爾納笛(zurna) 、土耳其語歌曲、阿拉伯語民謠。是擁有土耳其奧特曼帝國和阿拉伯剽悍的沙漠民族，光輝的月亮！」和主人同樣包著白頭布的褐皮膚的小侍們也默契十足地加上不甘示弱地炫耀起來。純妃面帶不好意思的紅暈，可也沒制止他們說下去的意思。  
「呵⋯人家我們宮的麗妃娘娘善法語歌劇、義語歌劇、德語歌劇、百老匯音樂劇、莎士比亞戲劇，最能和皇帝陛下合唱。出身的花都巴黎的麗妃娘娘是時尚模特、印象派畫家、男高音，集優雅與浪漫主義於一身的麗人。」名模麗妃的侍者們也是優雅氣質滿點的，就連口舌之爭也是以優美如黃鶯般的聲音和語調推崇完自家的主子。麗妃露出淺淺的微笑，似乎在享受著對自己的讚美。  
「哼！我們家蓮妃娘娘善埃及的塔西提卜舞(tahtib)、肚皮舞、古埃及豎琴、烏德琴(oud)、里庫鼓(riq)、米滋瑪笛(mizmar) 。會寫聖書字自然是不在話下，當然也能以埃及語和皇帝陛下交談。蓮妃娘娘乃是曾統治古埃及的法老王，天空中閃耀的晨星與幕星，如偉大的母親尼羅河般悠久，受荷魯士所賜福的銳眼的戰士。」方才提到的底比斯和盧克索二位有著棕色皮膚的埃及少年們滿臉驕傲地告訴這群少年們人家他們娘娘多麼高貴，真正的統治上下埃及的法老王。蓮妃揚起下巴，似乎散發著一道金光，他那一身的黃金寶石  
「我們最資深的瑩妃娘娘善拉丁語詩詞、希臘語詩歌吟唱和朗讀、搖滾樂。是古代緋尼基的西頓人所崇拜的神，也是響應路西法叛離天界的原天使。惡魔彼列（Belial），所羅門七十二柱魔神中的第六十八柱，位階為君王的惡魔。統帥五十個軍團，駕駛烈火戰車的美麗天使，聲音動聽，專職分辨真偽，辨明敵友。早在數千年前就和皇帝陛下相識，共度逆天善惡之戰，皇帝陛下最忠誠的墮天使。」身穿黑葬服般的長袍和黑長靴、甚至還擦了黑色的指甲油，兩位很像惡魔的暗黑系青年們用男公關的妖魅語氣介紹完那位妖艷男的真身。瑩妃浮誇地甩了甩頭，丟了一個勾人的眼神給少年們。  
「我等的雅妃娘娘善京劇、粵劇各劇作的各角色、各派唱腔、精通所有的漢賦唐詩宋詞元曲、四書五經，在中國文藝經典上堪稱一絕。與曾為中國歷史上大唐盛世的皇帝陛下有長久以來的緣分。千年歲月的洗禮出成熟穩重的雅士，身段教養都是一等的，知書達禮、人中之龍、後宮妃子的最佳典範。」中華風打扮的侍者們和他們的主子一樣是上了年紀的男子們，三人站在一起如同畫作中的書生墨客般，文雅非凡。  
一心都放在籃球上的少年們感覺自已和人家比，實在渺小卑微。感覺氣氛一下子變得沈重，好似在望著一道高牆般。等級的差異說的就是這麼一回事。  
「哎呀我等還只是品級四的妃子而已，這之上還有三位比我們更厲害的角色呢。」頤妃一副 “我們不值一提”的假靦腆笑著說道。  
「喂！頤妃爾應該要說四位吧。」蓮妃忙糾正提醒道。  
「啊！是呢，是四·位·呢！抱歉啊，我一時口誤。哥哥弟弟們可別告我一狀啊。」頤妃雙手合十拜託著別傳出他說錯話的事，好像很怕會惹麻煩的樣子。  
正當純妃想開口保證他們誰都不會去告密的時候，忽然響起了如雷的鑼鼓聲和人喊聲。  
「貴妃娘娘道中！速速迴避！貴妃娘娘道中！速速迴避！」  
在場六位妃子聽聞這聲聲警語，全都身子一抖，眼神中透露出懼色。他們的侍者們也全都嚇白了血色，比較年長的也冒冷汗了。  
「所有人都快靠牆站好，頭低著別說話！千萬別開口，否則當心小命不保！」雅妃緊急應變，眼神嚴厲的命令少年們趕緊列隊站好。  
高中男孩們不明所以，但看他們人人緊張的樣子，誰也沒想多問。高高低低的少年們一個一個都乖乖靠牆站好，不過好奇心驅使下他們沒照著說的低下頭，因為大家都想看到底是怎麼樣的人來了。  
在一大群人簇擁之下浩蕩過街的來者是一位擁有精美面容、幾乎讓人以為是女性的男子。他膚如冰霜、冷高的斜長鳳眼形、配上鮮血般紅的虹膜、金光閃閃的一頭長髮。他的姿色比在場的六妃們都還要遠超過。宛若一條金蟒蛇在蠕動爬行般，令人越來越感到冰冷的恐怖。他身著猩紅色的長後襬禮服，一條由顆顆密密麻麻的黃金珍珠繡出的四爪龍扶搖直上地從裙襬環繞至胸部，粗厚的黃金線織腰帶上有黑曜石排成飛舞的蝙蝠。貴妃肩上披著純黑繡滿彼岸花和血櫻的長披風，而且是由兩名侍者提拉著避免拖地。立領和大長袖鑲有如銅板大小的鑽石和黑珍珠，手腕和指頭上套著鑲有各色寶石的鏤空黃金手環和戒指。妖豔的紅袍下的雙足踏著一對赤金黑底的高台繡鞋，每一下的叩聲都有如喪鐘響般響徹這宮道上。他那一頭長至腰間的金髮閃閃動人的垂落在背後，至高的頭部頂著一頂七隻展翅、姿態各異的金鳳凰寶冠，神似皇帝所戴的鳳冠。單耳就穿有四個耳洞，兩邊一共戴了八枚的櫻花穗墜，紅玉雕刻的櫻花垂有紅流蘇。耳邊繞後腦一圈有大量紫晶串成的紫藤花般的裝飾，一片的高貴皇室專用的顏色。他真不愧是能被封為貴妃，從頭到腳散發出一股天然的貴氣，還有著高等掠食者的危險兇性。如同一朵鮮紅的妖花一般，美麗卻又有毒。黑與紅，宛如盛開在黑夜中浸染血的花，戴著美麗面具的怪物·吸血鬼。  
原本對於自己的長相是有絕對信心的冰室、赤司、黃瀨等面對這迎面滑來的妖美男，第一次覺得自己的外貌輸給了人家。  
已經誇下海口說要跟美人交往的青峰和灰崎本來心裡對其他六名妃子不怎麼放在眼裡，但在看到這位貴妃大人時，心中還是不免產生了挫敗感。確實感覺到這個人非常不一般，青峰的野性告訴他，這個人很厲害、很可怕⋯⋯  
膽子小的幾個像降旗、河原、福田、櫻井等幾乎是嚇的在發抖了。其他穩重善於隱藏情緒類的如今吉、綠間、伊月等也不禁感到寒意湧上心頭。  
滿腦子惡念頭的花宮在這位面前，忽然才知道原來真有人是整個人都是邪惡到骨子裡去的。  
眾少年們見來者不是善類，誰也沒敢出聲。唯有六位妃子出於禮節，不得不開口向貴妃請安。他們六人舉著右手，雙膝下彎，同聲說道：  
「請貴妃娘娘安。」  
妖魅的貴妃絲毫不理會他們的恭敬請安，美麗的紅眼左右掃視兩旁的少年們後，這才輕蔑地說道：  
「哦～這不是那六個沒用的妃嗎？嗯？跟著這一大群人類⋯還真是⋯賤以類聚啊。」他聲音柔美順耳，如幽暗中的小提琴樂，儘管是侮辱人的話也聽起來很美。  
「請貴妃慎言，這群孩子們是皇上親准入宮的客人，而臣妾等好歹位列四妃，若臣妾等是賤，豈不是繞彎批判皇上好立賤嗎？」頤妃第一個勇敢地站出來表達反對。  
「哼⋯⋯頤妃你好大的膽，不過就是個雜種，居然敢這般跟本宮說話！」深感被冒犯的血族，一怒之下直接往頤妃橄欖膚色的臉上掌摑下去。ㄧ掌的威力下去把頤妃給打的整個人倒臥在地。純妃趕緊低下身去關心他，而蓮妃也受不住的站了出來指責道：  
「貴妃怎可這麼粗暴！？」  
「本宮就粗暴了，你當如何？」  
貴妃火ㄧ上來，毫不留情地又是一個巴掌要搧在蓮妃臉上。蓮妃眼睛眨都不眨，直挺挺的迎接貴妃的攻勢，在只差一公分距離下，貴妃的玉手被邊上的雅妃抓住了。  
「雅妃連你也敢犯上！？」貴妃妖魅的眼睛中滿是憤怒，氣得馬上另一邊的左手要打向藍衣名旦雅妃。年長的雅妃也不閃不躲，眼神冰冷的瞪著貴妃下手。但貴妃這次的攻擊又落空了，因為惡魔的瑩妃拉住了他的手。在貴妃驚怒的轉頭看去，瑩妃紫唇含笑說道：  
「貴妃這樣有損自已的形象啊。」  
「瑩妃你一個低賤的惡魔也配來違抗本宮！」貴妃這下幾番都沒打到火氣更是大了，手想抽回也抽不回被雅妃和瑩妃握的緊緊的。  
「大膽雅妃瑩妃，怎可拉住貴妃娘娘的玉手不放！」一旁貴妃的侍者們見主子沒法動手，忙跳出來助威。  
「哎呀～貴妃娘娘這雙柔滑小手一摸了就捨不得放，妾等失禮了，是吧？雅妃哥哥。」瑩妃笑容不減，故意褒獎貴妃的手，還用拇指搓揉著那細滑的肌膚。  
此舉惹的貴妃更窩火，紅艷閃著亮粉的唇翻起，露出了一口潔白的牙齒，而犬齒異常的尖長了起來。  
「你們這些些個賤貨，居然敢如此對本宮不敬！」貴妃提高了音量，如小提琴演奏的刺耳高音般，令人確實感覺到他已經火冒三丈了。  
那雙被讚美的手，赤紅的指甲忽然以驚人的速度增長，交叉的雙手一使力之下，那如同五把利刃般劃砍下來，險些削到瑩妃和雅妃。他們兩人慌一閃躲，卻腳下一個不穩，原來貴妃的侍者們見主子動真格了，出腳踢向他們。穿著高根鞋和花盆鞋的兩個硬生往後跌倒，幸好有自已的侍者們使力挺撐住才沒撞向牆壁。  
「貴妃娘娘亮出甲來，是意欲動私刑嗎？當著皇帝陛下邀請留宿宮中的客人們的面嗎？」眼見事態擴大了，純妃忙從關心頤妃中站起，威嚴地質問著貴妃。  
「哼！客人？是新人吧？你們以為能瞞過本宮嗎？以為搬出皇上來，本宮會怕嗎？」貴妃對於純妃那剛正的態度更是惱怒，邪紅眼如要將所有人就地砍殺般，瞪視兩排的少年們。  
「⋯你⋯哪位啊？跩什麼啊！」天不怕地不怕的一個人在這時居然不要命的開口對嗆貴妃。  
貴妃的紅眼定睛看去，他不敢置信，這後宮裡誰敢公然頂撞身為貴妃的他，今夜居然被一個沒封號的新人給問你哪位。  
站出來的高大帥氣少年，靛藍的髮和深色的皮膚，一雙單眼皮的眼睛睜得老大，好一副初生之犢不畏虎的模樣。  
青峰本來是不想說話的，但眼見這傢伙這麼兇狠到處亂打人，實在讓人感到不爽。再怎麼讀書不好，也知道這個貴妃比起那六個還要高等級，那麼他一定是美人兒最喜歡的吧。確實這傢伙長的很美，比黃瀨還要漂亮，女孩子最喜歡這類的。心裡一想到這個高高在上的傢伙根本就是仗著被喜歡才這樣跩的，那他就要視他為最高目標超越他，換他來成為貴妃。  
「來人，將這賤人拖下去，打他個八十下，再割了他的舌頭。」貴妃不屑親自對這人類動手，嫌他的血髒，直接命人處理掉就好。  
「貴妃不可！皇上有令，貴客們於宮內留宿不得有一絲閃失，貴妃難道要違抗皇上的令嗎？」純妃一聽貴妃要下毒手，嚇的忙以身擋住貴妃和侍者們，絕不能讓這孩子有個萬一。其實純妃不是真出於擔心青峰的人身安全，而是怕被皇上咎責沒顧好新寵。他在後宮可沒白混，剛才皇上那麼關愛這小子，可見很快就會有寵。  
「呵，你要別人替你動手啊？你真膽小啊，不敢就在這裡跟我一戰啊？」青峰見貴妃有所停頓，居然得意了起來，進而出言挑釁。看他真心不爽，很想修理他。  
「你這孩子！」純妃轉頭斥責青峰的速度快的頭上的聖布都要鬆了。心裡直想罵，你這孩子就不能安安靜靜的嗎？你真想死自已去，哥哥我還想千歲千千歲勒！  
「哼，大輝你廢話那麼多幹嘛，直接K下去就好了啦！」暴力男的灰崎也接著跳出來搗亂，在純妃沒來得及攬下就衝向貴妃。像你這樣的花美男我最愛扁了，把你幹掉後就能搶來那個美人了！  
「住手！」純妃扯開嗓子大喊著，但根本阻止不了衝出去的灰崎。  
就在灰崎的拳頭衝到了距離貴妃臉前不差十公分時，他的後頸忽然被重擊一下，隨即就眼前發黑。最後在被黑暗包圍前，他只看到貴妃那華美的面容上露出了兩邊尖牙利齒的詭異笑容。  
癱軟無力的灰崎被一個從天而降的白衣短和服男子給接在懷裡。其他六妃認出了來者後，全都呼吸出一口氣。  
「請昭儀娘娘安。」  
「免禮各位弟弟們。」被賜二品的昭儀男子禮貌地左右回覆道。  
「呵～你這萬年老二的妖怪之流也敢來管本宮的事，鴆昭儀！」貴妃惡狠狠地對著和他平視的昭儀叫罵道。  
「請貴妃安。妾身哪敢管娘娘的事，妾身是維護貴妃娘娘的安危。見有不知好歹的新人衝撞貴妃，妾身才出手將他擊倒。怎麼能夠讓貴妃娘娘親自動手呢？」昭儀一手抱著灰崎，一邊有禮的回應貴妃道。  
這位昭儀看似是青年，東洋面孔，像是藝妓一般的優雅美麗。身材細瘦，尤其是短襬和服下露出的那一雙細長腿，即使套著白長筒襪也是迷人的曲線。頭上戴了繞圈的金蛇冠，邊上配有金垂簪。後方流著黑長髮，前額瀏海在眼眉處水平剪平的姬髮式，給他一種大和撫子的復古形象。剪齊垂在兩側耳至下巴的髮腳有霜櫻鑲金的髮飾。雪白的和服有藍紅紫繡球花的花案，腰帶是翠綠色和黃菊花，而且還套綁著一把武士刀。白襪腳踏著碧繩紅色的木屐，假使從背面看，一定讓人以為是位扮裝的美少女。  
「哼，這麼為本宮著想的話，那就把你手裡和後面那個賤人給本宮挫骨揚灰！」貴妃實際上氣得跳腳，正等著一股作氣把衝過來的小子給大卸八塊然後再把那個出言不遜的賤人給割喉放血讓他慘死，昭儀就這麼剛好阻了他。  
「貴妃娘娘有令，妾身不敢不遵。但皇上的令，妾身更不敢違抗，因此只能請娘娘諒解。新人們剛入宮不懂禮數，貴妃娘娘大度寬恕才是。他們的教育由妾身負責，絕對不讓娘娘再發怒。若娘娘仍不能解氣，就請責打妾身，妾身代他們受過。但要是貴妃繼續為難他們的話，那妾身也只有奉陪了。」昭儀表面上恭敬退讓，但卻話說著側身彰顯腰間的刀，顯然不是外表看來的柔弱。  
「哼⋯你不過是二品昭儀，居然敢與受封一品貴妃的本宮正面挑戰！好哇，本宮今兒就讓你受，讓你好好為這些賤人受過！」貴妃當然不會放過這個能修理比他低階級嬪妃的機會，今兒個就要讓這些個新人們好好認清事實，這後宮是貴妃他說了算的。  
就在貴妃舉起鋭爪般的手朝著昭儀那寧靜如天山靜湖般美麗的臉抓下去，而其他六妃只能以驚恐的眼神看著即將發生的慘案。在指甲尖峰快要觸及到昭儀的黑姬髮時，一道銀白光流轉，一個雪白澎髮的高大威猛的男子擒住了貴妃的手腕。  
「請貴妃收斂。」毛絨絨的高大男人居高臨下、眼神兇惡地瞪著貴妃。  
「請婕妤娘娘安。」六妃識得這位半路殺出的壯漢，忙向對方彎膝請安。  
「啊⋯免禮。」男子低沉渾厚的嗓音簡短地回應了六妃，眼神絲毫未離開貴妃。  
而貴妃對於這次的被打斷反應最為激烈，幾乎可以說是強烈的反感。一臉像是被塗到了髒東西穢物般的，華美的臉整個扭曲了，隨後憤怒的破音吼道：  
「骯髒的野獸，居然敢碰本宮！」  
「啊、哦，忘了要放開，抱歉了貴妃娘娘。喔，還有請貴妃娘娘安。」沒想到大個婕妤一副像大夢初醒般，忙放開了貴妃的手還退了好一大步向他鞠躬致歉。跟他那一臉兇惡樣完全不相配，他意外地很老實。  
這位被喚作兇惡野獸的三品婕妤，擁有挺拔的身子骨，感覺比較像蓬鬆柔軟的波斯貓尾巴的一頭毛絨的白銀髮，面如俄羅斯人一般剛硬冰冷，一雙翠藍帶銀光的眼眸。他讓人覺得比起是人，更像是一匹狼，一匹在荒野冰原的狼。他的衣著是立領絨布純白軍服長大衣，黃金鈕扣和肩膀的吊穗肩章以金色飾繩連在一起。白絨大衣底端和袖口則有彈珠大的鑽石顆顆密密麻麻的環繞著。澎澎毛髮還戴了一頂細絨圓筒帽，白帽上有一顆黃亮亮的琥珀。相較於其他妃嬪，這位婕妤的珠寶裝飾算很少了，整個人的形象完全都是毛和絨，好像很需要皮毛包裹住自已。  
「感謝瑯婕妤弟弟出手。不過你誤會了貴妃娘娘，他只是想幫妾身調整髮飾而已。畢竟貴妃娘娘毆打剛被皇上收入宮的新人們，這種事要是傳出去了，可是對貴妃娘娘的名聲有損啊。尤其是讓皇上知道了的話⋯⋯」昭儀微笑著拍了拍熊腰虎背的婕妤，眼笑彎的望著氣得要冒煙的貴妃。話裡給了貴妃台階下，可是眼裡卻充滿了濃濃的挑釁意味。  
貴妃臉色已經氣得慘白了，許多的情緒混雜在一起，有怒火、噁心、憤恨、驚亂，想罵卻不知道該從哪裏開始罵起。整個人都憤怒的在發抖，赤色的雙瞳擴散把眼白都染紅充血，暗黑赤花披風無風自飄，帶給人一股頭皮發麻的感覺。  
面對欲來的風雨，昭儀和婕妤沒有退一步，神情泰然自若，宛如像是在欣賞風景一樣，雖然婕妤的眼神看起來很兇狠的樣子。  
「你們這些低賤的廢物⋯⋯居然一個一個的⋯⋯」貴妃一字一句都是硬從牙縫裡擠出來的，但後面的話他沒有機會講完，因為最後一位角色的到來。


End file.
